Facing My Fears
by MissRisa
Summary: What if at the end of eclipse Bella didnt tell Edward to stop. What if instead she finds out shes pregnant and she runs. Plenty of twists and turns to keep you on intrested and reading. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A new family

**A/N:** hey everyone thanks for clicking the link and reading my story! This is my first fanfic ever! Hope everyone likes it. Any suggestions, comments, or concerns are welcomed. Enjoy loves,

~MissRisa

**Disclaimer:** me: I am proud to say I own Edward!

Bella: *growling*

Me: Fine, I own

Alice: No you don't!

Me: Fine I own twilight!

SM: As if!

Me: Way to crush my dreams guys…thanks.

As you see I own nothing.

***

It has been 74 years. 74 years of being alone. Sure I had a family and a daughter now that loved and cared for me but my life will never be complete without him. No matter the amount of time I have spent apart from him it never has changed the way I have felt for Edward or the other Cullens. Sometimes I regret the day I ran from them…but I know they wouldn't accept me for what was happening to me at the time.

**flashback**

_He put his fingers to my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."_

_ His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly- but very seriously –against mine, before I realized what he was saying. What he was doing._

_ There wasn't much time to act. If I waited too long, I wouldn't be able to remember why I need to stop him. Already, I couldn't breathe right. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked._

_ I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak._

_ He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass._

Oh never mind! _my less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath. _

**End flashback**

That day was the best of my life. Edward and I finally pushed our physical boundaries to the limits. It was perfect, and when it was over it only brought Edward and I closer together. That night we talked to Carlisle about changing me. Carlisle insisted the family go on a hunting trip together over that weekend. It was to prepare them for my change. We had to wait a week before I would begin my change.

I remember clearly the last time I saw Edward. He was worried about the whole family leaving me alone. I hadn't been feeling well that week and he didn't want to leave if I was sick. I convinced him to go that I would just sleep while he was gone and that I would spend time with Charlie. If I got bored I said I might go down to La Push and hang out with Seth. Edward seemed to like the idea of me hanging out with Seth. The recent battles had forged a friendship between vampire and werewolf. With a long and passionate kiss and a promise from me to stay safe, Edward jumped out my window and ran to meet his family.

I remember going to the bathroom that night looking for something. Though I can never remember what I was originally looking for, I remember clearly what I had found. I found a little blue box of tampons. I put the box back and kept looking through the bathroom. Then I went and picked the box up again. I took the box into my room and looked at the calendar. I dropped the box onto the floor. There was no way I could be. I mean the only person I ever had sex with was a vampire! Vampires couldn't have children.

I looked down at my stomach and what I saw shocked me. I saw a bump, it was little and barely noticeable, but definitely there. At that exact moment I knew I wasn't late. I knew I was pregnant; I was pregnant with Edwards's child.

No matter how happy and excited I was I still panicked. I was carrying Edwards's baby! I mean he was a vampire, I was a human, how was I supposed to carry a half vampire child?! I quickly changed my mind deciding on going to visit Seth. I had to keep Alice from knowing. She couldn't have any idea or vision until I knew for sure.

I don't remember why I did, but I grabbed a bag while I shove over a week's worth of clothes inside. I grabbed all the money and cash I could find in the house. I put everything I cared for the most in the bag. I put pictures of my family and the cd Edward made for me. Putting on my jacket I grabbed my stuff and my keys to my truck and left Forks.

I drove to Port Angeles before stopping. I went into a little gas station and purchased a pretty generic pregnancy test. Well to be exact I bought 5. I went into the tiny bathroom and followed the instructions of the tests. I lined them up on the edge of the sink and waited. It was the longest few minutes of my life. My world stopped as the time was up. I looked at each test. What I saw still shocked me even though I suspected it was true. Every test said the same thing. I was pregnant.

I remember getting back in my truck after that and driving. I only stopped when I needed gas and to get food or for bathroom breaks. In my mind I was still set on going to go see Seth. It was my last hope in keeping this hidden from Alice. I drove for days and days, before I knew it weeks had passed and my stomach got bigger and bigger.

My baby was unique in every way. I knew its diet was different than most would have and it was gifted just like my vampire family. While still in the womb I saw a picture of me eating a very rare and very bloody steak. I knew at once that's what my baby needed. My baby was showing me what it needed. I stopped and fed my baby in attempt to keep us both strong.

I knew the bigger I got the closer I was to bringing my baby into the world. By now I looked around 9 months pregnant in the matter of weeks. I started to get worried as to how my baby would come into this world. I didn't think I was going to make it through this human, not without dying that is.

It was by pure chance that I found them. I had driven for a long time and ran out of gas just outside this small town. I had my head lying up against the steering wheel. I sighed both out of frustration and exhaustion. I heard a car come to a screeching halt outside. For a brief second I wondered if it could be them. I heard several sets of footsteps approach my truck. I looked up to see three vampires with golden eyes approach my car.

They weren't vampires I knew, but they were obviously vampires by their looks and vegetarians by the golden color of their eyes. I quickly jumped out of my truck, well as quickly as I could anyways. I ran to them before throwing myself at one of the females. I cried and begged for their help. I told them how I knew what they were and that only they could help me. I sobbed about how my vampire boyfriend got me pregnant, and that I knew I was going to have my baby soon and that they would need to change me.

For some odd reason the trio of vampires believed me. The two women helped me up and into their car. The man went to go grab my stuff and I remember them saying he burned my truck to keep them from finding me. Apparently I kept crying about trying to keep the Cullen's away and I didn't want them to find me. So with my trucks in flames and in the car with 3 strange vampires I left my past behind.

Within a week I was in labor with my precious baby. It didn't take long to bring her into the world with the fact that I had 3 other vampires to help me. I saw her one time before my heart started to stop and the vampires had to change me. My last words before they changed me were "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my daughter." Then I gave into the darkness and dreamt about my baby.

Three days of pain later I awoke to a whole new family. The vampires offered to let my daughter and I live with them and travel with them. With nowhere else to go I accepted. I doubted the Cullen's would want me back after I ran from them and well had a kid. So here I have stayed with my new family for the last 75 years.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Again

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm posting again because of reviews I have gotten and one review in particular threatening me if I didn't post more soon ;) you know who you are. Well hers chapter two hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: ** for Christmas I asked Stephenie Meyer to give me twilight. I guess I should have been more specific because on Christmas she gave me a copy of the book twilight. Sigh maybe next year… as of now I still don't own twilight.

***

Chapter 2: Never Again

Bella's POV:

I finally finished unpacking the last of my boxes. I hung up the final picture I own. A picture that I always have hung up in every house I have lived in. The only picture I have of the Cullen family. It still sometimes hurt when I think about them. I spend some nights just fantasizing about what life would have been like with them if I had stayed. Never had I once wondered what it would have been like if that day in the meadow hadn't happened. That day was a miracle. It gave me Renesmee, she is my miracle baby, and is my whole world now.

I hear Taylor running up the stairs before I see her. I hear my door open behind me, but when I turn around I don't see her. She reappeared a second later right next to me. Taylor likes to think of herself as my twin. She looked very similar to me in most ways; the only difference is that she has shorter light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a white top and a pink camisole underneath. She wrapped the outfit together with a pair of black and white converses. Taylor has the power of invisibility; her favorite thing to do was to try to scare people when they weren't paying attention.

"Taylor stop using you power, we need to get ready for school!" I said.

"Bella! You're not wearing that to school!"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." I argued.

"Bella you are not wearing a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt to school today!" Taylor replied. "Nessie, come help me get you mom ready for school or were never going to be able to leave."

I hear my daughter come running out of her room before running into mine. She ran up and gave me a hug. She put her hand on my cheek while flashing a picture into my mind.

"What's that picture for sweetie?" I asked

"That mom is what you're wearing to school today." Renesmee said before running off into my closet her bronze curls flying behind with Taylor. I swear sometimes she reminded me so much of Alice. Her energy and her fashion sense could on occasion rival Alice on her worst days. Nessie was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, 2 inch black high heels and a zebra print top. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Ten minutes later I was redressed and my looks were approved by the two girls. I now was wearing a Navy blue dress that came to just above the knee with a white camisole underneath. For shoes the girls put me in a pair of 3 inch white sandals. My hair was curled to perfection and I had just a hint of lip gloss on. As usual the two made me look good.

We all walked down stairs to wait for Alexis and Conner. Alexis has shoulder length blonde hair and was changed when she was 26 years old. Her husband and mate is Conner, he was changed when he was 29 and has short dark brown hair. Both of them had powers too. Alexis has the power to manipulate and create water from the moisture in the air. Conner was the exact opposite; he could control and create fire.

All in all we were a very gifted family of vampires. Even I have gifts. Yes gifts as in plural. See when I was changed in order to get the venom in me faster they all bit me. When they bit me for some reason part of their gifts were transferred to me. Now not only can I control my shield better and expand it around to block others I can do other things too. I can't create water and fir but I am able to somewhat control them if they're around me. Thanks to Alexis I am able to somewhat blend in, I can't become completely invisible but I can disappear enough that unless you are looking directly for me then you can't really see me.

"Everyone, ok were going to go over our cover story before we all head off for the day." Conner said walking down the stairs with his wife. Everyone nodded their heads and waited to hear what the story was. "Ok well as you all know we now live Binghamton, New York. Bella, Renesmee, and Taylor your stories Is that you all are triplets, since you all look pretty similar. After your parents died you were sent to live with me your uncle and Alexis your aunt. You guys will be starting school going to school at Binghamton High School. I enrolled you as juniors. "

"Where will you guys be working at this time?" Renesmee asked.

"Well I'll be working at a preschool helping with the kids, and Conner will be working at this new law firm he has been accepted to." Alexis stated.

"Well you guys better get going or you're going to be late to school." Conner said noticing the time.

"I call driving!" I said before racing off to my baby. I drove a Ferrari California; it was a convertible and pretty blue color. I loved this car and I rarely let anyone else touch it unless I needed help fixing it.

Taylor and Renesmee both climbed into the car laughing at my excitement. I heard the others laughing too but at the moment I didn't care as long as I get to drive.

***

It took only a few minutes to pull into the parking lot at our new school. I pulled into the first parking spot I saw and we climbed out. Not only did my car attract attention but our looks attracted just as much attention. Grabbing our bags, Taylor and Nessie linked arms with me and headed towards the office.

Walking into the office I asked the lady for our schedules. She handed them to us and gave us a map so we wouldn't get lost. We walked out of the office and into the hall ways to see where our lockers were and to compare schedules. We quickly located them and threw what we didn't need into the lockers. Next we held out our schedules to see what classes we had together.

I had all my classes and lunch with them except PE and Biology. Of course, the two classes I hate having and I don't have either of them with me. Well PE and biology wasn't until after lunch so we quickly headed off to class before the bell rang.

***

Classes went by slowly, teachers and students alike couldn't help but stare at us. We were definitely the center of most conversations all morning. Thankfully only a few guys approached us so far, probably because they were nervous to approach us when we were in a group.

As a group we walked into the lunchroom and sat at a table off to the side, immediately causing whispers to erupt in the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe they sat down at _their_ table!" one girl nearby whispered.

"Mom – err I mean Bella, do you think we should move?" I heard Nessie whisper next to me.

"No whoever _they _are can go sit at another table," Taylor said quickly.

"Ok guys I'll be right back I'm going to go grab us something so we can keep up the human charade," I said before getting up and walking in line.

In the few minutes it took me to get in line and grab Nessie some food, I knew something had changed. I turned around slowly when I smelled the scent of other vampires. I looked over at my family and I notice 5 vampires I never thought I would see again.

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2 everyone. Hope everyone liked it. Please reviews. Reviews make me update faster. Say anything in them from good job to please keep writing. I just want to know someone out there wants to read this. Well thanks to those who have reviewed already or put this on their favorite list or story alerts. Ill update soon! **

**~MissRisa**


	3. Chapter 3: Their Golden Eyes

**A/N: I'm so happy with all the hits and views I have gotten recently. Sadly only a few people have actually reviewed. Please review I need to know that people out there are actually reading this. ~MissRisa**

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many times I have asked SM to give me the rights to Twilight she still says no. So until then I still don't own Twilight. But I can say I own the 3 amazing characters of Taylor, Alexis, and Conner! Yay!

***

Chapter 3: Their Golden Eyes

Bella's POV:

They were here. In the 75 years I have been changed I have never once come across them. Of course in the one town I don't expect them in, they are here.

I know I left them but it still hurts seeing the family should've had. The family I should have been a part of.

They were all here. They were 3 feet away from my family, and they were staring at them. Thankfully they hadn't noticed I was here…yet.

Their backs were to me so I couldn't see their faces at the sight of seeing my family at their lunch table. If my heart was still beating it would be going a mile a minute by now.

I looked at my daughter and hoped they didn't recognize any similarities before I could explain. I locked eyes with Renesmee and motioned to her that I would be listening in from outside.

"Who are you?" I heard Taylor ask, even though she knew exactly who they are.

"We're the Cullens. I'm Emmett; this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Who are you?" I heard him ask in his booming voice.

"Well I'm Taylor Muna **(a/n: pronounced moon-uh ….. It means Hope)** and this is Renesmee Swan but you can call her Nessie."

I looked through the window and looked in at the cafeteria. I saw all the Cullen's stiffen at the sound of my last name.

Did they hate me that much for running away from them? To the point that they even freeze at the mention of my name, maybe they wouldn't ever forgive me for leaving.

"I thought there were three of you? I only see two of you in here though." This was not doubt the voice of the emo vampire himself.

"Oh there is our sister she just…um…left," my daughter says quickly.

"Well what's her name?" the hyper little pixie asks, before grabbing a chair and seating herself next to Nessie. The rest of the Cullen family follow her and grab chairs too.

"Her name is Marie," Taylor interjects, noticing the way Nessie froze with all of them staring at her. Once the majority of their eyes drifted back to Taylor, Nessie relaxed. With all the focus on Taylor I was easily able to notice the one vampire still staring at Nessie. Jasper was staring curiously at Nessie, probably due to the fact that I had both of them shielded and he wasn't able to read their emotions.

"Are there more of you here?" I heard the velvety voice of the bronze haired god himself ask.

"There's a total of five of us here total. We are the Muna Coven. Our Uncle is a lawyer in town and our Aunt is working at the preschool down the street," Nessie states while looking at them all, "Obviously your vegetarians like us. Are there more in your coven?"

Even I caught the double meaning of her words. Not only was she asking about Carlisle and Esme, but she was asking to see if Edward found someone else.

"Yes there are our parents Carlisle and Esme too." I heard Rosalie answer.

"Well we better be going Nessie don't want to be late to our next class! We will see you guys later."

"Okay, but we will see you tonight, I mean shouldn't our coven leaders meet?"

"Of course we will see you tonight around 8 then Alice," Nessie said quickly before rushing off with Taylor to their next class.

I decided to skip the rest of today's classes. Not having the patience to deal with my last two classes. I ran into the school and left a note with the office to tell my family that I left. I jumped into my car and pulled out of the parking lot before speeding down the road.

Its times like these that I wish I wasn't the leader of the Coven. Why? Because tonight I would have to meet with the family I left behind.

***

I decided to waste some time by going hunting. It was a nice a day as it would get here, and I intended to make the most of it.

I pulled my car into the driveway of our house, before hopping out and running for the woods. It didn't take me long to find my meal. I quickly drained to elk before I decided I was done for the day. So I decided to go for a nice long run. I ran and I ran only thinking about how nice it felt to not have to be careful of where I was going. It was times like these I remembered how clumsy I once was.

I'm not sure exactly how far I ended up going. I do know that when I stopped I found myself by a lake. The lake was in the middle of this huge clearing. It was absolutely beautiful to look at under the moon and stars. The moon reflected perfectly off of the lake, just enough to make my skin glow under the light.

Wait, what moon and stars?! Holy cow! I looked at my phone in my pocket to see I still had it turned off. I quickly turned it on and groaned at what I saw. Not only had I missed like 30 calls from my family, but it was late. I was going to miss the meeting with the Cullens. It was almost 7:30; I was never going to make it back in time.

_Did I even want to make it back in time? _I thought to myself. _Of course I did. I may be mad that they never searched for me, but I still miss them. _

I turned around and headed back in the direction of my car. I stopped checking the time after I had been running for ten minutes and I wasn't even there yet._ How far did I run? _It was 7:55 by the time I got back to my car. Even going my normal speed it would take around 20 minutes to get home. I guess I'll just get to make a grand entrance.

***

I chose to scale the side of the house and climb through my window. The Cullens were downstairs introducing themselves to my family and I wasn't ready to face them yet. They were downstairs making small talk with the Cullen Coven. They asked Carlisle about his job at the hospital, and about how they were all changed. Taylor asked about where they lived before and their favorite places they liked to live at.

When it was mentioned about their powers they all pretended it was the first time hearing about it all. My family was very good at acting. It probably helped since I had them in my shield and I knew Edward couldn't get inside their head and read their thoughts. I wasn't sure but I think my shield blocked off most feelings from jasper too. We have only met one other empathy before and that empathy was only able to read our emotions when they were really strong.

Conner subtly asked about Edwards's power to read minds and asked if he could read Alexis's mind. When Edward said he wasn't able to read any of their minds I could tell Conner was happy about it. You could just hear the smile in his voice when he said interesting and wondered aloud possible reasons as to why he couldn't.

It wasn't until Esme asked what our names were did I hear my family make introductions.

"Oh how rude of us! Well my name is Conner; I was changed in the 1844, when I was 29 years old. I have the power to manipulate, and create fire."

I could tell the Cullens were shocked and amazed when I heard Emmett mutter how cool that was under his breath.

"Well my name is Alexis, I am Conner's wife and I was changed in 1879, when I was 26 years old. I have the power to control and create water. I'm sort of the opposite of my mate here."

By this point I had wondered silently down the hall and to the top of the stairs. I wanted to witness the Cullen's reaction to my amazing Coven. The Cullen's sat on the couches and chairs that were turned away from the stairs so they hadn't noticed my arrival. I knew my family had seen me but they acted as if I wasn't there so as not to alert the vampires in front of them.

"My name is Taylor and I was changed when I was 19 in the year 1932. I can turn myself and others invisible." She said with a smile on her face.

"No way, let me see!" Emmett said jumping up from his seat. In front of him Taylor completely disappeared and reappeared a second later sitting down in the chair next to him. "That is so cool!"

"Well my name is Renesmee. Yes I am half human. Its why my heart beats and I have blood. See my parents were a different kind of couple. My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human. She gave birth to me only weeks after I was conceived. Unlike these ancients here," she motioned to the rest of the family next to her," I am only 74 years old, well almost 75 actually. My power is that when I touch you I can show you my thoughts or pictures, basically whatever I want. I have been practicing though with trying to do that without having to touch you. I haven't mastered it yet but I am getting better."

"What happened to you mother?" Esme asked looking at Renesmee carefully.

"She died giving birth to me well shortly afterwards that is."

"Oh," Esme had a look of complete sadness on her face.

"Am I right to assume that you are the Coven leader Conner?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"No our Coven leader is much stronger and more gifted then I. She isn't here at the moment but she should be back soon."

"What can she do?" The pixie named Alice asked.

"See our leader can do a little bit of everything. She is a mental shield first, she can manipulate water but not create it, and she can do the same with fire but again cannot create it. Also she can make herself blend in better. She can't become as invisible as me, but unless you know what you're looking for most vampires look right over her." Taylor explained.

"Though our leader is relatively young in our terms, she has experienced and lived through much more than most have gone through. She is wise beyond her years and very protective of her family."

"May I ask how long she has been a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

I could tell my family was hesitant about answering. They didn't want to give out too much information about me unless I wanted to. I took a deep before taking the final step to let alert the Cullens of my presence. I stepped down onto the first step and looked at the backs of the Cullens.

"I have been a vampire for about 74 years Carlisle." I said looking directly at him.

All the Cullens quickly turned around to see where I was. It only took a few moments to figure out I was on the stairs. I heard the intakes of breath as recognition flashed among my old vampire family. My gaze swept amongst them all before unwillingly landing on Edward.

"Hello Edward."

**A/N: Ok don't kill me guys. I know I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person. I just felt this was the best part to end the chapter on. So far this is the longest chapter at just over 2,000 words and almost 6 pages typed on Word. Well as always I love reviews. They make me update faster and keep me motivated to wanting to write more. I know this story has been looked at a lot, but I only have 4 reviews! I have over 85 hits and 4 reviews. I already have the first part of chapter 4 typed and ready but I really would like some reviews before I post it. Well this author note is already really long, so I'm going to go and let you click that button and review! Hope you enjoyed.**

** ~ MissRisa**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**A/N: I'm not one of those authors that refuse to post until they get reviews. I got some more today and from what I heard they really really want me to post more. So this chapter is dedicated to those of my viewers that have reviewed. Thanks so much!**

**~MissRisa **

* * *

_*Previous chapter*_

_All the Cullens quickly turned around to see where I was. It only took a few moments to figure out I was on the stairs. I heard the intakes of breath as recognition flashed among my old vampire family. My gaze swept amongst them all before unwillingly landing on Edward. _

_"Hello Edward."_

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

Bella's POV:

Could vampires go into shock? We had been staring at each other for what felt like a long time. No one moved. No one breathed. No one said a word. Finally I decided to break the ice by making the first move. I looked at Esme and smiled. That one little thing seemed to unfreeze the room of vampires.

My arms ached to wrap her in a hug. I really had missed her and Carlisle. They were like my parents. I knew I couldn't though. I walked around the Cullens to stand next to my family. They spread themselves around me to form a line.

The Cullens turned around and formed their own line, never taking their eyes off me. I nodded my head towards them before turning to my family.

"I'm sorry I left you guys at school today. I … um… needed to get away."

"It's okay mo- Bella, we understand why you left in such a hurry." Nessie said. She grabbed my hand before flashing me the rest of her message. _Sorry mom, don't worry I'll be sure to call you Bella in front of everyone. _I nodded my head towards her acknowledging that I heard her and that I agreed.

I turned towards the Cullens next. "I'm sorry I was late to our little get together I went hunting and I lost track of time."

"It's okay Bells we understand." Emmett said giving me this huge childish smile.

"So, is there anything important we need to discuss?" I said now looking at Carlisle.

"Well actually we would like to know…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Well not really Bella but we all would still like to talk to you." Alice said

"There's nothing to discuss, Alice."

"Of course there is Bella! You evaded Alice's vision for weeks somehow. The last vision she got of you was your truck in flames. The whole family has been mourning your death for the past 75 freaking years!" Rosalie said, well practically screamed.

"I don't see why you would be mourning my death Rose!" I spat out at her with venom dripping off my every word, "You never liked me, well not really anyways."

Rosalie seemed shocked at my words. To be honest I was shocked a little myself. She backed up into Emmett and grabbed his hand squeezing hard.

_Mom, don't be too rude, we don't want a huge fight with them. It wouldn't be good for any of us._ I looked down to see my daughter grabbing my hand.

"Bella please give us a chance. We never meant for any of this to happen. We have been missing you for all this time. I have never been able to get a vision of you after that last vision of your truck. We have never stopped trying though." Alice pleaded.

"I'll give you all a chance, but don't expect me to become your friends. I left that part of my life behind years ago."

I could tell my words hurt Alice. Seeing her face scrunch up in pain as If I had slapped her, I longed to wrap my arms around her tiny frame and apologize. To take my words back and welcome them with open arms, I knew I couldn't though; I had waited for them for too long. It's too late.

"What's too late, love?"

My heart wretched at the sound of his voice, crap had I sad that last thought out loud? I sighed loudly before answering.

"Everything…"

"Bella-"Edward started to say.

"Do you know how long I waited? Yes, the first week or two, I tried evading Alice's visions, after the 3 week though I stopped. Several times I tried to communicate with Alice trying to tell her where I was. I cried myself to sleep every night in whatever crappy hotel I could find that was cheap, when I couldn't afford even that anymore I slept in my truck. Even after I changed I waited! For over fifty years I had hoped and prayed that you guys would be at the next town, the next school, anywhere. I never once found you or got even the slightest hint that you had ever been there. After awhile I saw how much my depression hurt my family. I knew I had to give up that last hope I had. After a year of my giving up I became angry. Who wouldn't?! You guys never tried to find me. I would sit for hours every day just sitting at a desk with a paper in front of me with the current address we live at. I'm through crying over you guys. I thought you guys were my family. I guess I was wrong about you all along."

"Bella, dear-"Esme started

"Please don't Esme," I begged Of course being the caring person she is couldn't stand to see anyone in pain. I knew she was hugging me when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. She held me tight to her and was rubbing soothing circles on my back. Being in her arms felt so right, she was a mother to me, but she was also a mother to the rest of them. I despised them and I wouldn't let them see how much they still affected me.

I pushed her away and escaped her hug. I backed away trying not to lose my emotionless façade. I must have failed because within in seconds I was on the floor dry sobbing. Nessie got to me first and pulled me into a hug and whispered soothing words in my ear. Taylor reached me next and just pulled Nessie and me close to her.

One of the Cullens must have tried to approach me again, because next I heard Conner's growling. I looked up to see my family around me, either trying to soothe or keep the Cullen's away from me.

"Edward, I can feel a part of her emotions now. She's in so much pain right now. As much as what even you were when we thought she was dead. I have a feeling this is only a fraction of what she feels, and can barely stand let alone live and act normal."

"Impossible…" I heard Edward mutter.

My eyes flashed with anger at his words. They told me it was impossible for them to have children and they were wrong. How dare he say it was impossible to have this kind of pain. That word always has infuriated me. My whole family knew how much I despised hearing that word.

"You're in for it now…" I heard Conner mutter to the Cullens. I was up and in Edwards face before he could even react to Conner's words.

"How dare you Edward Cullen! How dare you try to deny the pain I have lived with for losing everyone I loved! For losing my whole future with you guys! You don't even know half of what you claim to know. You're in for a rude awakening Edward, and rather you like it or not you have better learn what that word truly means. Nothing is ever truly impossible. Look at me for example, I'm alive."

"Bella, what do you mean?" I heard Jasper say next to me.

"I shouldn't be alive right now. I should've been dead a long time ago." The Cullens expressions were of confusion. "Why don't you open your god damn eyes and look around!"

"Bella-"I heard one of them start, I didn't even bother looking to see who said it. I was already walking to the door.

"Why don't you guys, not talk to me until you figure it out. You guys should be pretty smart. You have had centuries of time to become smarter. Why don't you use your brains for once in your lives, and learn something new. Not everything you think you know is true." With that said I opened the back door and ran from my past once again.

***

Once again I ran to that lake I was at earlier. It was peaceful there, not tainted by past memories. It was my little safe haven. I slowed down to a walk when I neared the lake. When I reached the lake I took of my heels, I stood ankle deep in the water and relaxed. I backed up and ran full speed into the water. I slowed down when I reached the middle of the lake and I just floated there. I must have been there for hours just floating and escaping from everything.

I walked in the house with only a few hours left before I had to go to school. I went around and cleaned an already spotless house. I ended up In Taylors room an hour before we had to leave for school. She was walking around in her closet looking for the perfect outfit for school.

"Bella you should go get dressed," She said simply, "Make sure it looks good too."

"Why?"

"Show him what he is missing out on." She said with a wink and turned to go back in her closet.

I walked back into my room and headed for my closet. I looked around before I found the absolutely perfect outfit. It was still me but it screamed an outfit that would grab attention and Edward would absolutely hate it since he would have to listen to the male populations' thoughts about me. I grabbed the outfit and went to go put it on.

Forty-five minutes later I was walking down the stairs into the living room. I was wearing a barely there mini skirt that was pretty tight. For a top I wore a tight fitting V neck, red top. I had just a light hint of make up to make it still look natural. I straightened my hair and left it down.

"Wow, Mom you look hot!"

"Bells you clean up nice," Taylor said with a wink.

"C'mon guys let's get to school."

We pulled into the parking lot at school and got out of the car. I must say my outfit did grab a lot of the teenage guys' attentions. I knew I did when I walked and their heads followed where Taylor, Nessie and I went. Halfway across the parking lot I saw the Cullens getting out of their car. When they noticed me they stopped and stared too.

"You better pick your jaws up off the floor guys, your making people stare," I said walking buy, pointing out the three Cullen boys blatantly staring at me.

"I don't think they're staring at us Bella," Emmett said, " You look hot!"

With a smile and a wink I continued on past them and towards the building with Taylor and Nessie. Seconds later I heard three smacks on what must have been the Cullen boys heads for continuing to stare. Laughing I walked into the building with a smile.

_Today might not be so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I may update again tomorrow afternoon and maybe another one on the weekend. Please review! **

**~MissRisa.**

**p.s. I have a 3 month old beagle and am having trouble housebreaking her. If any dog owners reading this have any suggestions on how to help please PM me or even leave it in a review. I really need help and I rather not have my mom kill my puppy! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5:Is Something Wrong?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got I just love hearing from everyone. Whenever I get a text saying someone left me a review it makes me smile and I look forward to getting home and typing up te next chapter. Enjoy!**

**~MissRisa**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Dance puppets dance!**

**Emmett: Who are you calling a puppet?**

**Me: You**

**Emmett: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Me: Yes I can I own you!**

**Emmett: No you can't! You don't own me!**

**Me: Damn…*Sigh* I still don't own twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Is Something Wrong?**

_*Previously*_

"_I don't think they're staring at us Bella," Emmett said, "You look hot!"_

_With a smile and a wink I continued on past them and towards the building with Taylor and Nessie. Seconds later I heard three smacks on what must have been the Cullen boys heads for continuing to stare. Laughing I walked into the building with a smile. _

Today might not be so bad after all.

**Bella's POV:**

So far school had been…interesting. My outfit definitely received lots of attention, more from the male population than anything. Which was different than what I was use to at my old schools. Normally I did everything possible to avoid being noticed, I mean of course my new inhuman beauty got attention but I never dressed to enhance my beauty.

I will say it was worth it when I saw Edwards's response this morning. His face was priceless! Then the icing on the cake was seeing Jasper and Emmett's response too. I knew Edward must hate being a mind reader now. I mean he has to spend the day listening not only to the students but the teachers fantasize about me.

I silently laughed as I walked out of my last class before lunch. The guys were all walking behind Taylor, Nessie and I, most likely staring at our butts. It was both entertaining and disgusting at the same time.

By the time we reached the cafeteria we had a good size group of boys following us. We headed to a table the opposite side of where the Cullens usually sit. We each grabbed a chair and within seconds the rest of the seats were filled too. We looked up to see the table that seats 10, filled with us and at least 15 other guys.

It was downright hilarious to see them all staring so openly at our chests and not being the least bit embarrassed. I looked up to the doors when I smelled the Cullens entering the Cafeteria.

I smirked at them when I saw the guys eyes immediately look towards us. I then saw Edward grimace at what must be running through the guys heads. _Ha, serves him right._

Lunch was almost over and I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door. To get to my next class I had to pass the Cullen's table, when I walked towards them I put a little more swing in my hips and held my head up high. The guys that followed me and carried my books and were practically panting by the time I reached the door. One of them ran up and held the door open for me; I smiled at him and walked to my next class.

***

Biology was really fun today. I found out I have the Cullen boys in class with me. I made sure I grabbed the last seat at their table of 4. I just wanted to make them uncomfortable, and I guess my outfit did the trick. About halfway through the class the boys could barely sit still. I guess I will have to dress like this every day. Watching them squirm was just so funny.

"Is something wrong boys?" I said sweetly, and winked at them while I left the class, with my little teenage boy fan club, close behind as the bell rang. Before exiting the classroom I saw the 3 vampires sitting there in shock. I laughed out loud before heading to PE next.

The locker wasn't crowded by the time I got there. I quickly changed into my soffie shorts and tank top. I walked out of the locker room and was greeted by Taylor and Nessie. Wait Taylor and Nessie?

"I thought you guys were in another class?"

"We were but with a little convincing we got switched into this class with you. We made sure to change classes when we found out the Cullen's were in this class too. "Nessie explained

"Oh great," I muttered

The teacher blew the whistle, and told us that today we would be playing dodge ball.

"I want 10 people on each team. If you get hit you sit out and watch the game. The last people standing won't have to run the mile next class." Coach Stewart said, "Muna's I want you on this side, Cullen's go to the other side. The rest of you guys, split up."

We went to our sides with a smile on our faces. Nessie grabbed Taylors and my hand before sending us a though. _Let's beat them. _We both nodded our heads in agreement and went to go stand with the rest of our team.

Coach Stewart blew the whistle signaling the start of the game. The guys on our team ran up and grabbed the dodge balls and ran back. Within minutes there were dodge balls flying from both sides. Occasionally you would here coach Stewarts laughs at how intense the game was becoming.

Soon it was just Taylor, Nessie, and I left on our side. On the other team it was just the Cullens left. With a smile I grabbed a dodge ball and pegged it at Rosalie's head when she was in the back talking to Alice. A second later I see another ball hit Alice; I look to my left and see Taylor beaming with pride at her throw.

A second later a ball is flying towards me and I duck last second, Taylor had moved behind me and was hit instead by the ball. Then the war was back on, next out was Jasper. Now it was just Nessie and me versus Emmett and Edward. Wait make that just me and Nessie versus Emmett. Nessie just hit Edward.

A second later Emmett threw another ball. This time aimed right at Nessie. I could tell he put way to much strength behind his throw. I also knew that I couldn't get there in time to take the hit for Nessie. A second later Nessie was hit with the ball…hard.

Nessie was on the floor cradling her arm a second later. I knew it was broken before taking a step towards her. I heard the crack the second the ball hit her.

I was furious. Emmett was going to pay for hurting my daughter. He would regret the day he crossed me. One way or another Emmett was going to suffer, and I would have the satisfaction of doing it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review the story. I don't care whether or not they are anonymous. I would like to say thanks to my friend Sie for letting me use her last name for the Coach ;) she doesn't know I did. Hehehe, that is until she reads this chap.**

**P.s: I heard there was some confusion about Bella being the coven leader. When it comes to little things Conner (her "Uncle") takes care of it. He is like the father figure. When it comes to confrontations Bella is really the leader because of her gifts and what she has been through. I figured I would just clear that up now. Well I will try to post the next chapter soon. I do have exams this week and part of next week, but I will still try to fit some writing in. REVIEW… please ****~MissRisa**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge Is HOT

**A/N: I'm out of town right now and then Monday and Tuesday I have exams. I'll try to fit some more writing in, but no guarantees. Don't worry I promise I will update soon, two of my friends are reading this story and they will not stop bugging me until I post. So see ya soon everyone! ~MissRisa**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Stop it Emmett I will not protect you from Bella!**

**Emmett: Please! She's going to kill me for what happened last chapter!**

**Me: Too bad, you should've danced when I told you to then. (See last disclaimer)**

**Emmett: Awww c'mon please help me out MissRisa!**

**Me: Nope! Remember I don't own you! HA!**

Chapter 6: Revenge is Hot

_*Previous Chapter*_

_I was furious. Emmett was going to pay for hurting my daughter. He would regret the day he crossed me. One way or another Emmett was going to suffer, and I would have the satisfaction of doing it. _

**Bella's POV:**

I ignored the Cullens that followed me out of the school building. I didn't want their apologies for what happened. I wanted to get even with the one who hurt her. _Emmett._ All I had to do was come up with the perfect revenge plan.

I needed to hurt something he cared about. Something he couldn't live without. I was walking towards my car with Taylor right behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie and Alice chasing after us at human speed.

Maybe Rosalie…nah I needed something better. I looked ahead and saw the Cullen's cars parked near mine. That's when I saw it. It was perfect. I knew Emmett cared about it as much if not more than Rosalie. I saw Emmett's perfectly spotless, special edition, jeep.

For a second I felt bad for hurting such a nice car. Then I remembered who owned it, and my guilt washed away. Emmett was going to pay.

***

It's been a few hours since the whole dodge ball incident. Normally Renesmee heals shortly after any injury. For some reason she hasn't healed yet. I couldn't take her to the hospital, her vampire side was too strong in her. They wouldn't be able to help. But maybe I could take her to another doctor…a certain _vampire _doctor.

I left my room upstairs where Nessie was sleeping. I searched my purse for my phone. I pulled it out quickly and dialed the hospital's number. I quickly convinced the nurse who answered to connect me to Carlisle's phone.

A few minutes later I was talking to Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself.

"Hi Carlisle, its Bella."

"Hello Bella, what did you need?"

"Well you see there was an accident at school today and well… we need a doctor."

"Of course I can come be over there in ten minutes. You can tell me what happened when I get there."

"Ok thank you Carlisle,"

"No problem Bella, you are family and family help each other out." I flinched when he said the word family but I was glad he couldn't see my reaction."See you soon Bella." With that said he hung up.

Exactly ten minutes later I heard Carlisle's car driving up the drive way. I heard Nessie still sleeping upstairs and I really didn't want to wake her. I opened the door quickly after Carlisle knocked.

"Nice to see you again Carlisle,"

"Nice to see you again too Bella," Carlisle said," So who is it that's hurt?"

"You see its Renesmee. There was an incident at school involving dodge balls and Emmett and well…"

"No further explanation needed Bella; I do apologize for my son though."

I smiled back at him and was getting ready to respond when I heard Renesmee moving around upstairs. I was about to yell for her to come down stairs and tell her that Carlisle was here. I never got the chance though.

"Hey Mom, I don't think my arm is healing, Do you think we should call Grandpa Carlisle and see if he can come fix it?" I froze at her words. A second later she was at the top of the stairs and she had just noticed that we had company over. She froze too when she saw who the company was. I looked over at Carlisle and his face was confused and shocked at the same time.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Renesmee's mom didn't die did she?" I shook my head I couldn't speak. "You're her mom aren't you?" I nodded my head up and down my gaze falling to the floor. "Edward's the father isn't he?"

"Yes Carlisle," I whispered.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"That weekend you went on the extended hunting trip."

"Why did you run Bella?" Carlisle asked. I looked up and I saw hurt in his eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't care if they didn't love me I couldn't watch my father be in pain.

"I'm so sorry dad, I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I found out I was pregnant and I wasn't sure if you guys would accept me because of it." I started to sob," I tried avoiding Alice's visions at first but after a while I stopped. See Renesmee grew so fast. Within weeks I was in labor. I had found the Muna's a week before that. By then I thought you guys didn't want me because you guys never came to come get me. When I found them I knew immediately they were vampires. At first I didn't care if I didn't know them, all I knew was that unless I had help that I was going to die giving birth to Renesmee." I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me shocked. "Please say something Carlisle." I begged.

"Did you call me dad?"

"Well, I always thought of you as my dad," I said looking at the ground sheepishly. A second later Carlisle was giving me a hug. It felt so good to be near him again that I started crying.

"Bella, you can always tell me anything. Esme and I always thought of you as a daughter."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but my arm still kind of hurts. DO you think you can look at it Grandpa?" Nessie asked.

"Of course he can sweetie. Carlisle, I'm going to ask if I can shield your mind from Edward, I'm not ready for anyone else to know yet."

"Of course Bella, I understand." Carlisle said," I will ask if it's okay though that I tell Esme."

"Why don't you invite her over now and later tonight the rest of your family come too. I do need to have a little talk with Emmett about what happened."

"Why Esme would just love coming over." Carlisle explained, "I will look at Renesmee's arm first and then I will call her."

I knew what Carlisle was going to say about Nessie's arm. I knew he was going to say it was broken and she would probably end up wearing a brace. I knew all of this, but I guess hearing it for certain from a doctor was worse. I had to remind myself when Carlisle told me not to flip out and go crazy.

I assured Carlisle that it was okay for Esme to come over, and that I needed to talk to them both anyways. As Carlisle said earlier Esme was ecstatic. Though their home was farther away than the hospital she was here quicker then Carlisle was.

Shortly after, Esme was at the front door knocking. I ushered her into the living room with Carlisle and Renesmee. We were still the only ones home and I figured it was the perfect time to tell her.

"Esme, I need to tell you something." I said looking at the floor once again.

"Of course Bella, What is it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I looked at the floor not daring to look into her eyes. Renesmee came to stand by me and she put her hand on mine. _It's okay mom I will tell her. _I nodded ok and sat down on the couch. Nessie walked right up to Esme.

"Hi, I'm Nessie I don't think we have been properly introduced."

"Well, Nessie we met last evening."

"Yes you met Nessie Muna, but you didn't meet the real me," Nessie explained," My full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. You are my grandmother."

***

I have to admit Esme handled the news pretty well. I explained everything to her just like I did with Carlisle. Then I answered all the other questions I knew Carlisle had been dying to ask, everything from the pregnancy, to her birth, and even my change.

I told him how Renesmee used her teeth to get out of me, I told him how even when I was pregnant she had a craving for blood. I then started to explain about how I came up with Nessie's name.

"You know, even though I was upset you guys never found me, I never stopped caring for you guys. I still think of you two as my parents. I even sort of borrowed your names."

They both looked at me confused. "See her name is Renesmee, Like Renee and your name Esme." I said looking at Esme," Her middle name is Carlie, Like Charlie and Carlisle." I said looking at Carlisle.

Shortly after I said that I was hugged by my two vampire parents. I knew that if vampires could cry that they both would be crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much that means to both of us." Carlisle said while holding his wife. "I can say for both of us that we have always thought of you as our daughter, no matter what has happened in the past."

"So as my parents I have a question to ask of you. It's concerning your son, Emmett." I said seriously looking at the both of them.

"Bella, let me just say that I have no intention of stopping you for protecting your daughter. You may do whatever you think is necessary so that Emmett will learn. I will also be taking my own punishment against him though. I will be taking away all of his video games and game systems away from him for a few months." Esme said.

"Can I assume that you don't want to know what I am planning on doing right?"

"Yes, this way we can say that we had no idea and that we had no way of stopping you."

"Well then why don't I leave you guys here to bond with your granddaughter and think of a reason to get the others over here? I need to go shopping." With that said I grabbed the keys to my car and headed out the door, and to a place I never thought I would willingly go, to the mall.

***

It had been a few hours since I left Nessie at the house with her grandparents. By now the rest of my coven must have been home. They probably knew that Carlisle and Esme knew my secret. So hopefully they agreed with my decision in telling them.

Honestly this shopping experience wasn't so bad. Not nearly as bad as some of the ones I have been dragged to before. Maybe it just depends on what you are shopping for…I had to admit revenge is fun.

My plan was perfect. I had everything I would need, and I knew exactly how I was going to get it all to happen. I would have to convince Emmett I wasn't mad, which may be a little challenging. I will say though that with immortality, my acting skills have improved.

So when I got home after shopping phase one was already in action. The Cullens were there, so now I had to convince everyone I wasn't mad. Let the acting begin!

I walked into the house skipping and humming a song I had heard on the radio. As I walked into the living room everyone turned to look at me. When I say everyone I mean everyone. Yes both covens were in the living room talking. Well they were before I walked in. Now they are all looking at me. Some hesitant, some confused, and in Emmett's case… scared.

"Hey everyone!" I said sounding just like Alice."I didn't know you guys were coming over. If I did I would've have invited you guys to go shopping with me."

"Bella, you go shopping?!" Alice stated. "Since when did you go shopping?"

"Silly Alice, I'm a vampire now, lots have things have changed."

"Why didn't you ever like going shopping with me then?"

"Because you always go over board and never let me buy anything for you. Now I have my own money and tomorrow we are going out for a girl's day out and I will be paying for everything." I explained, "Of course Rosalie and Esme are invited too." I said looking at them.

"Oh Bella that sounds like so much fun of course we will all come!" Alice said excited about the upcoming shopping trip.

"Don't you guys have school tomorrow though?" Esme asked

"Nope, tomorrows going to be pretty sunny so I figured we would go out to the next town and do some shopping there. It won't be sunny there." I explained.

"Ok then I guess we are all going out tomorrow." She said.

"Hey! What about us?" Emmett said feigning hurt.

"It's a **girl's** day, Emmett. Unless you plan on becoming a girl you are not invited." I explained.

"I figured it was because you were mad about earlier today at school…." Emmett trailed off.

"Now Emmie bear, why would I be mad?"

"Uh…because I hurt her,"

"If anyone should be mad it should be her, I mean you never said sorry for hurting her."

"Well I mean yea… but,"

"Emmett Cullen! You say you're sorry to Nessie right now!" Esme scolded

"Sorry Nessie, I didn't mean it."

It was rather funny seeing a guy like Emmett apologize. I mean he looked so sad and in a way scared of Esme. Ha! That's funny he is afraid of mothers! I wonder how he would react if he found out he hurt his niece? I bet everyone would smack him and he would fell even more ashamed. Hmmm maybe one day I will tell them all. Just not today, I wasn't ready to let them all back in yet. I may pretend like I am their friend, but until they prove that they won't desert me I will be cautious.

"Hmmm Emmett… Jasper, I have a little bet for you." I said sweetly.

"Sure Bella, what is it?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well I bet that I can beat you in a game, a video game, the loser has to do what the winner wants for a week!"

I saw Jasper hesitate, I guess he could feel my confidence busting through my shield. While Emmett was oblivious to Jaspers hesitation, and Emmett being Emmett immediately accepted the challenge.

"Well, why don't you guys go downstairs into the game room? I bet Alice is just dying to see my closet so we will be down there soon. You guys can go ahead and pick the game we play."

"Really Bella, I am doing more than just looking in your closet, I'm going to get you into a new outfit too! C'mon Rose lets go see what we have to work with." Alice said grabbing Rose and rushing up the stairs. "Wait, Bella which room is yours?" Alice asked already at the top of the stairs.

"The second door on the left, Taylor I know you're not going to pass up a chance to pick out my outfit, c'mon."

"Thanks Bells!" Taylor squealed. With a quick hug she was up the stairs and into the room with Alice and Rosalie. For the first time in awhile I actually headed up stairs to a makeover willingly.

***

"No way, you cheated! I demand a rematch Bella," Emmett whined.

"Emmett that's the 5th rematch, just accept that you and Jasper lost and get over it." I said

"I mean come on Emmett stop embarrassing yourself," Jasper told him.

"Bella, just tell me how you won!" Emmett begged.

"A good magician never reveals her secrets," I said

"So you're a magician and a vampire!" No one responded to Emmett's conclusion. Instead we all just laughed at his stupidity. "Why are you all laughing at me?" which of course only made us laugh harder.

"Hey Emmett I know what you're going to do first," I said with a smile which of course made Emmett look at me cautiously," You are going to let Alice, Taylor, Rose, and anyone else who wants to help give you a makeover. You will have to go through everything I went through when Alice gave me makeovers as a human. The condition is you can't complain, because they will be going at a human pace."

"WHAT! I am not doing that. They are going to dress me up as a girl! I refuse to participate," Emmett whined.

"Remember the bet brother dear?" I said sweetly, "You have to do whatever I say for a week, and I say you will sit and listen to Alice." I turned to Alice," Alice why don't you go grab my iPod and have some music play too." I said with a wink.

"Ok Bella! Yay Emmett we are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed.

Jasper started laughing at the look on Emmett's face. Have to admit his face was priceless.

"Don't think I forgot about you Jazz," I said turning to my other brother. Jasper sobered up quickly after I said that. "Well you are lucky today, I don't have anything for you to do, why don't you go help your wife, and make Emmett more agreeable?" I heard Jasper sigh in relief.

"Sure thing Bells," Jasper said walking up the stairs to go help his wife.

I looked around the room and saw that it was just Esme, Carlisle, Conner, Alexis, Edward and I left. Everyone else had gone upstairs to help give Emmett a makeover. Edward kept looking at me then back at his parents a look of confusion on his face.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me Edward?" I asked.

"Are you blocking them?" he asked.

"Blocking who?"

"Carlisle and Esme,"

"Now why would you think that?"

"I can't hear them," He said.

"Maybe they don't want you to hear them," I said.

"But-"He started to say.

"Hey Conner, will you help me with my car? It hasn't been running right and I need someone to help me." I said cutting Edward off.

"Sure Bella, of course I will help you."

I walked out the door and opened my trunk of my car. Conner walked up behind me and was about to question what he saw. I silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth. I couldn't let him spoil my fun yet. I gestured to the stuff and then I gestured to our target. I guess he figured it out because he was wearing a huge smile.

***

"Emmett!" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" I heard him call from upstairs.

"Can you come here I have a question for you."

"What do you need Bella?" Emmett asked appearing before me. I bit my lip trying not to laugh, but it didn't work a few giggles escaped me. Emmett was standing there in a red dress, a rather short red dress. Not only that but he was wearing matching heels and a wig. If I didn't know better I might have mistaken him as a girl.

"I had some questions about your jeep and I figured I would ask you personally," I started to say.

"My jeep is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, well I saw you have a nice stereo system, and well I wondered if I could go listen to this CD I have in it."

"Well sure Bella," Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett!" I said running back outside.

I put the CD in and tried to get it to play. I kept hitting play and it wasn't working. Ugh!

"EMMETT! YOUR STEREO ISNT WORKING! IS IT BROKEN?" I yelled.

"No, Bella you need to-"He started to say.

"NEVER MIND I FIXED IT!" I yelled to him.

A few minutes had gone by and I figured it was time to complete the last stage in my revenge against Emmett.

"Hey, um, Emmett?" I asked

"Yes Bella?" Emmett said I could detect the annoyance in his voice.

"Is your jeep fireproof?"

"No… wait WHAT?!"

I heard him racing down the stairs and out the front door. I was standing on the porch looking at the sight before us. Everyone slowly came out the front door to see what the commotion was about. Everyone had faces of amusement or shock.

The jeep was on fire. Like the whole thing was in flames. You could only barely hear my CD playing. "I got the stereo to work!" I said happily.

(*The Trammps - Disco Inferno*)

_Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!  
Burnin'!__'__all gettin' down on the roof - Do you hear?  
(the folks are flaming) Folks were screamin' - out of control  
It was so entertainin' - when the boogie started to explode  
I heard somebody say_

To mass fires, yes! One hundred stories high  
People gettin' loose y

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Satisfaction (uhu hu hu) came in the chain reaction  
(burnin') I couldn't get enough, (till I had to self-destroy) so I had to  
self destruct, (uhu hu hu)  
The heat was on (burnin), rising to the top, huh!  
Everybody's goin' strong (uhu hu hu)  
And that is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down, yoh!  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin'!

Up above my head I hear music in the air - I hear music!  
That makes me know there's (somebody) a party somewhere

Satisfaction came in a chain reaction - Do you hear?  
I couldn't get enough, so I had to self destruct,  
The heat was on, rising to the top  
Everybody's goin' strong  
That is when my spark got hot  
I heard somebody say

Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno! (Aah yeah!)  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burn baby burn! - Disco inferno, yeah!  
Burn baby burn! - Burn that mama down  
Burnin!

I just can't stop  
When(till) my spark gets hot  
Just can't stop  
When my spark gets hot

Burning, burning, burning, burning...

I walked up to Emmett a look of apology on my face. "I'm soooo sorry Emmett! It was an accident, I don't know what happened." I said sadly, I walked up to him and gave him a hug. My lips were by his ear. I whispered so low that only he and I could hear what I said. "Revenge is hot, isn't it Emmie Bear?"

**(A/N: Ok this is the longest chapter I have written yet it is 4,000 words long! My hands are so sore from typing it. That's 11 pages typed up! Well I'm sorry I didn't get to update last night, I fell asleep and I never got the chance to. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was the most fun to write so far. Reviews are like cookies! If you leave me one you can have a cookie too! Hehehe and everyone likes cookies! Leave a review! ~MissRisa**

**p.s. I hope your happy Sie I finally got the chapter posted now you can stop bugging me about what was going to happen. Now you get to bug me about what's going to happen next.) **


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Just Wanna Have FUN

**(A/N: as always thanks for the reviews I get they make me so happy! I actually do a little happy dance whenever I get one****. Well here is chapter 7. In a review I got asked if I will be doing Edwards POV. I will say knitchick that I will attempt to do some of this chapter in his POV. SO everyone let me know what you think! Thanks to: knitchick, bookworm142, ShikaGirl1990, ****lilianyas****, in love with music and Edward, Dorks in Forks, and GAjujubee you guys don't know how happy your reviews make me!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Why?! Why must you torture me by hurting my car?!**

**Me: You deserved it Em, did you see what you did to Renesmee?**

**Emmett: But…but... it was an accident.**

**Me: True maybe you should give me twilight and I will give you back your jeep**

**Emmett: I can though! Some Stephenie Meyer Chick owns it!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Girls Just Wanna Have FUN

_*Previously*_

"_I'm soooo sorry Emmett! It was an accident, I don't know what happened." I said sadly, I walked up to him and gave him a hug. My lips were by his ear. I whispered so low that only he and I could hear what I said. "Revenge is hot, isn't it Emmie Bear?"_

**(Ok I'm going to try Edwards POV and thought he hears will be in **_Italics_**)**

**Edwards POV:**

_No! NO! Not my baby! _Emmett screamed in his mind.

_Wow, he is feeling intense amounts of sadness and pain. Should I help him Edward?_ Jasper asked. I nodded my head answering his thoughts.

"I'm soooo sorry Emmett! It was an accident, I don't know what happened." Bella said. She walked and gave him a hug. For a second I felt a wave of jealousy. I knew I shouldn't feel this I mean Emmett saw her as his little sister. That still didn't stop me from wishing it was me she was hugging though.

"Emmett if you like I will buy you a new and better car," Bella said pleadingly

"Bella that's not necessary-"Carlisle started to say.

"No, I insist I feel horrible about this. Emmett since is Friday and the girls and I are going out for the day, I will promise to have you a new car by school on Monday."

"I guess Bella, I still say you don't need to, but if it makes you feel better then I guess its ok," Carlisle responded.

"Could you ever forgive me Emmie Bear?" My angel asked turning to my brother once again.

Emmett just stood there. I think he was in shock. He hadn't moved since Bella hugged him. Vampires couldn't die of shock could they? Well he is still thinking so I guess not…

_WHAT? Bella did this! On purpose, for revenge! How could she?! _Emmett screamed in his mind. I growled when I heard his thoughts. How dare he think my Bella had any hand in this. She said so herself that it was an accident.

Everyone turned to me when they heard me growl. I looked at all my family and Bella's family.

_Edward!? Why are you growling?_ Basically all the thoughts echoed in my head. Saying similar things and asking why I growled.

"Emmett how could you blame Bella for this? She said it was an accident, what else can she do? She has already offered to buy you a new car." I growled at him. After I said that I heard two smacks. Apparently Esme and Rosalie didn't like Emmett's thoughts either.

For a second I thought I heard a giggle. I turned and looked to see the source of it. My eyes met Alice. Hmmm what could she be planning. _No sir Edward. You won't get this form me. You won't ruin our fun tomorrow. This is one vision I plan on keeping a secret until the right time. _Alice said mentally winking at me.

"Alice what are you hiding?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing dear brother of mine," Alice giggled. Hmmm maybe her thoughts will help me out.

_I want to put on my my my my my  
boogie shoes just to boogie with you, uh huh  
I want to do it 'til the sun comes up  
uh huh, and I want to do it 'til  
I can't get enough, yeah, yeah  
I want to put on my my my my my  
boogie shoes  
just to boogie with you, yeah_

"Alice of all the songs you use to keep me out why must it be that one?" I groaned.

Alice smiled at me in response. Uh oh this can't be good…

_Oh I'm sorry Eddie is this song better? _

_You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell  
You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell_

The night is young and full of possibilities  
Well come on and let yourself be free  
My love for you, so long I've been savin'  
Tonight was made for me and you

You can ring my be-e-ell, ring my bell

I flinched and groaned in response to the new song. She knew I despised this song. I hated it even more in 1979 when it was really popular. That was a long year after it came out…

_Oh Eddie, you don't like that song either? Hmmm maybe this song you will like._

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls _

_Just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)_

_(Girls they wanna have fun)_

"ALICE! Please if you value my sanity then you will stop singing those songs!" I begged,"I mean really Alice, couldn't you have picked at least decent songs to sing?" Alice didn't look to happy about my last comment…maybe I shouldn't have insulted her taste in songs. I mean sure they were from decades and decades ago. I mean really though those songs were ancient.

_Uh oh, why is Alice so mad? Should I calm her down? I hope you didn't insult her favorite song again, Edward._

I looked at jasper confused. What songs was he talking about? I guess he could tell I was confused.

_Well Edward she really likes that song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. WHAT! Edward you did not just insult THAT song with her here?! There's no way I'm going to be able to calm her down. Alice absolutely loves that song…Edward you are so dead._

"Well then it's a good thing I DON'T value your sanity then Eddie. I can sing whatever song I want to. Stay out of my head!" Alice fumed. "Bella?" My angel looked to her in response. "You know it's not that late even for us. It's almost sunrise and it's Friday. Do you think we can all head out now? You know get some shopping in before tonight?"

"Sure Alice. Let us go grab our purses and credit cards and we can take my other car. It should fit all of us. Wait Esme are you coming too?"

"No sweetie I think I'm going to stay here and make sure Emmett sticks to his punishment," Esme said to her.

"Ok. Well then yea Alice my car can hold all six of us."

"What kind of car is it Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously. "It can be that car we saw you drive to school in."

Bella laughed "Of course not. I have two cars, I have my Ferrari and I have a Porsche Cayenne Turbo."

"Wow Bella. Who knew you had such nice taste in cars." Rosalie said.

"You know Rosalie if you ever want to drive any of my cars you can. I don't mind. Believe me though as long as you don't hurt them I trust you. I know how good you are with cars. I don't even trust any of my family with them. Ask them, I have never let anyone besides me drive any of my cars." Bella explained.

"Really Bella you would trust me with your cars?"

"Of course, I still remember you as one of the best mechanics I know." Bella said smiling at Rosalie, "If you would like you can drive us to wherever Alice is taking us."

"Really Bella?! I would love to!" Rosalie said running up to Bella and giving her a hug.

The air was filled by my angel's sweet laughter. Oh how I would love to be the one holding her now. I sighed.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Alice said impatiently.

"I'm coming Alice relax." Bella said," You might want to unless you want Jasper to go crazy." She said noticing Jaspers distress.

"Ok well then let's go before Alice makes jasper start pulling out his hair," Rosalie said.

The girls all piled into my sweet Bella's car. They pulled out swiftly with Rosalie behind the wheel. Hmm maybe I can follow them and just watch them for a little while.

_Don't even think about it Edward. I will know if you follow us. Don't cross me twice in one day brother._

Stupid future seeing pixie, she just had to ruin my plans for today didn't she? A picture of a very short and very low-cut dress flashed through my mind. Wait what?! Not only was the dress surprising…but the person wearing the dress was.

Where on earth was my crazy sister taking my innocent Bella dressed like that?!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Bella's POV:**

Of course Alice was taking us shopping. I mean what did I expect? Alice and shopping are always together. You can't spend time with Alice unless you were willing to go shopping too.

I guess Alice was trying to make up for all the lost shopping trips. She was trying to fit all of the years of shopping we would have had into one day. All of us, even though we are vampires, weren't prepared for the shopping forces of the little pixie.

We each were carrying at least ten bags. The sad thing is that's not even half of them. We had a total of 60 bags with us. At least another 60 being held at other stores and were to be shipped back to our houses later. That is a lot of clothes.

None of knew Alice had this much energy and could shop so much in one day. It was actually a little frightening. I knew by the looks on the others faces that they were scared too.

_Good,_ I thought,_ at least I'm not the only one scared of the hyperactive shopping addict. What in the world does she need all of these clothes for? I doubt that she will wear all of the ones she picked out for herself. Maybe she should go to a rehab for shopping addicts?_

"Bella I will not be going to a rehab for shopping. I am not an addict and I don't need a therapist to tell me what I already know." Alice chirped.

"Um, Alice, how did you know I was thinking of sending you to a rehab for shopping?"

"Well, because I saw a vision of you trying to send me there, duh."

"How can you see any visions of me though? My shield should block you out. I don't know how you are able to see any visions of all."

Alice squealed all of a sudden. She started jumping up and down and gave me a huge hug. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Um, what calls for a celebration exactly, Alice?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Why Bella has finally forgiven me of course!" Alice squealed. We all looked at her confused. She sighed before beginning to explain what she meant. "Well before couldn't see Bella. I think it was because she didn't want to. Also because I think her shield is ruled by her emotions. That's why jasper can sometimes feel her emotions when they are strong enough. Am I right Bella? Is your shield ruled by your emotions?"

"Um, well I mean it's easier to project my shield when my emotions are strong. Like when I'm mad it's extremely easy to project my shield to cover and protect others. I can do it when I am not mad but it isn't as easy." I said slightly confused by her reasoning.

"See that's what I mean!" Alice said, "I think since Bella is having so much fun shopping with us that she has forgiven the three of us for what happened so long ago. Finally, allowing me to be able to see her again." Alice said smiling, "Well most of the time that is, there is still some, well most, times where it's like she's all blurry."

"Oh…what if I know why your visions of me are most of the time blurry." I said looking at a dress next to me.

"Tell me!"

"It's because of me…" Renesmee spoke up. All heads turned to her, making her blush like I used to. Renesmee had been pretty quiet the whole trip I was surprised to see her speak now.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! She blushes just like you used too! That is absolutely hilarious!" Rosalie said between giggles, "I'm sorry Nessie, it's just been such a long time since we have seen someone blush like Bella used to." Rosalie quickly apologized.

"Wait, I'm confused how is Nessie the cause of me not being able to see you Bella?" Alice asked confused. I was still looking at the dress I saw. I was trying to avoid looking at Alice.

"Renesmee is half-human Alice; she's not a full vampire." I said quietly.

"I know that but I fail to see how this affects my visions."

"Alice you can see humans ok because you were one," I said pausing to see Alice nodding her head for me to go on. "You see Vampires best because you are one. You have never been a half-vampire, Alice, that's why you can't see Renesmee."

"I still don't see how this prevents me from seeing clear visions of you though. I see why I can't see Nessie, but why not you?"

I hesitated answering. Taylor gave me a look saying that I should tell them the truth. I want to so bad. I still don't know if I can trust them though. It's too hard to let them all in like this at once.

"Bella, what are you keeping from us?" Alice asked, grabbing me from looking at the dress I had been staring at since the turn of the conversation.

"I can't tell you yet Alice." I could tell Alice was hurt by this. "It's too hard to let you all in like this at once. I have forgiven you three, but I can't go and tell you guys everything yet."

"Bella, please, I'm your best friend you can trust me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Alice pleaded, "Please Bella, your shield is strong enough to keep Edward out of our heads, and you don't have to worry about anything. Just trust us, give us another chance. We love you Bella you're a part of our family, we will always be there for you."

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to keep this long from Alice. It is true, I thought I would last longer than this, but wow her puppy dog eyes really work. I will have to keep her from teaching that to her niece.

"Ok. Alice, how much of my deal with Edward did you know about, I mean my deal about him changing me into a vampire?" I started to ask.

"Well I knew you weren't going to give up-um- certain experiences with him while you were human." Alice said.

"Oh for god's sake Alice, we all know you weren't letting Edward change you until he had sex with you." Rosalie said impatiently.

"Yes, well Alice, do you know what happened that day when Edward went to Carlisle and started to change the date of me being changed?"

"Yea, we figured that after the long hunting trip you and he would… and then he would change you. That or you had given up on your argument about staying human." Alice said.

"What if I said that the day that we had come to your house and talked to Carlisle, well Edward and I was in the meadow…and well yea."

"Wait, you mean that you and Edward had sex that day!" Rosalie said.

"Yes Rosalie we did. Do you remember what I told you about how you guys needed to look in front of you?" I asked looking at them. They nodded, "Well what about what my family said about their history." I could tell they weren't going to figure it out. They needed another hint. With this last hint my secret would be obvious to them. No more hiding. "Ok more specifically Renesmee's history. " I said.

I could tell when they finally put the pieces together. They kept looking from Renesmee back to me. They could see all the similarities of me and Edward in her.

"Wait you mean…" Alice trailed off.

"That's impossible Bella," Rosalie stated.

"I told you guys nothing is ever truly impossible. I learned that a long time ago." I said sadly.

"So wait a second. Are you saying that Nessie is your daughter, and Edwards the father?" Rosalie said in disbelief.

"Mom, do you want me to show them what we went through?" Nessie asked, "From where you left to now?"

"Yes I think that's the only way they will ever truly believe what we are trying to tell them."

"Ok everyone either grab my hand or arm if you want to see this." Nessie said putting her arms out. Everyone was either touching her arm or her hand, even me.

_It was dark. I knew this was from Nessie's POV from when I found out, but even that young she could clearly hear and sense things. Somehow she could figure out what I was feeling too. My first two weeks of pregnancy passed by quickly it basically consisted of me crying, worrying, or me being scared. By the end of the 2__nd__ week I was extremely weak. It was hard to move and I knew my baby was dying. It wasn't until I stopped and ordered a steak did I figure out what I needed. What my baby needed was blood. I knew my baby wasn't going to be a normal baby. Hell, I looked to be at least 6 months pregnant. _Nessie flashed a picture I had taken of myself while I was pregnant._ I looked horrible but I needed proof for myself of how big I was. She flashed the photos of me that I took every day during the course if my pregnancy. It was another week and I knew it was almost time for my baby to join this world. Whenever I was kicked I would cry out in pain, I was covered in bruises and I was sore all over. I knew that if I didn't find help I wasn't going to live long to see my child._

_I was driving. I stopped looking to see where I was long ago. I looked about 8 months pregnant now. I was walking out of a diner I stopped at to eat. I walked back towards my car and started driving. I had just left town when I heard a loud crack. I knew something was broke again, most likely another rib. I knew it wasn't my baby's fault; she was just growing so fast. I cried out in pain and slowed down on the side of a road. I heard a car speeding past. I craned my head around to see if they would stop for help. It was getting late and I was out in the middle of nowhere. I cried out in pain at my sudden movement. The car that passed me screeched to a stop._

_It was vampires. I didn't know them but I had to trust them. They were obviously vegetarians, and I needed help. The last week of my pregnancy was difficult. I was huge, in pain, but even through all that I felt relief. I knew that if something happened to me that my baby would have someone to take care of her. That's all I cared about. She was my life now._

_The birth itself was difficult. Painful but my daughter was healthy. She was born alert and immediately knew who I was. I went to hold her and when I did she bit me. Immediately my daughter saw me turn for the worst. I was dying and dying fast. The three vampires that rescued me had to change me. My newborn daughter watched as they all bit me in attempt to get enough of venom in my system. It was a close call but I survived the change._

Next Nessie showed flashes of our life. She showed them how she grew up quickly. How that in 7 years she was full grown and wouldn't grow any more. Yet she looked like she was 18. She showed them that I was always there for her and that we had our own form of communication. For some reason I was able to send some thoughts of mine to her when she touched me. It was a gift I hadn't shared before. I knew it was time for people to know though. I saw through my daughter's eyes her life. I felt sad that my daughter was always able to tell when I was sad. No matter what façade and mask I put on to hide the pain I felt. She always saw how I truly felt.

Nessie's memories slowly came to an end. I let go of her hand and looked to face the others. I saw questions all over their faces. Even Taylor and Alexis learned things that they didn't know before. Like they never knew that I could send messages to Renesmee when we touched. It wasn't something we liked to share.

"Bella…" Rose and Alice started to say. They never finished what they were going to say though. They immediately came to me and Nessie and pulled us into hugs.

"Why did you leave?" Alice asked

"Oh my gosh! I'm an aunt!" Rosalie said.

"I was scared I didn't know what was happening and I didn't know how you guys would react. Yes you guys are both aunts." I said laughing, "You guys do understand you can't tell anyone! Only Carlisle knows besides you guys. You can't tell Emmett, or Jasper, and definitely not Edward, at least not until I'm ready.

"Okay, this definitely calls for a celebration!" Alice said.

"Like what?" I asked hesitantly

"Why we are all going to a club! We are going dancing!" She squealed jumping up and down excitedly. I looked at her to see her eying dresses for us. I saw the one I wanted and I smiled.

_This might be fun._

****

We looked good, even for vampires. We were all wearing dresses, all different in style but the same basic characteristics, short and low cut. Well except for Renesmee, I wouldn't let Nessie wear any dresses that exposed that much.

My dress was a dark blue and went to mid thigh. It hugged me in all the right places and had a deep V neck line. The club was called Green Light… I guess then it was a sign, I would go for it tonight and have fun. Old memories and feelings weren't going to stop me from having fun tonight. When we walked up to the club the bouncer took one look at us and let us in, never once asking for our ID's.

When we entered the dance club the music was really loud. That and of course all the guys noticed us walking in the door. They were all practically drooling at the sight of us. We headed to the bar and ordered a round of drinks. We couldn't get drunk or drink but we could make people think we are drinking.

"Let's dance!" Rosalie said. She walked away and started heading to the middle of the dance floor. We all followed her lead and the crowd stepped back letting us through. "C'mon Bella let's see if you can dance now."

"I don't know Rosalie…" I started to say.

"Oh c'mon don't be a chicken, see like this." She said showing her how to move to the beat of the song.

I tried copying her moves and only got about half of them right.

"Bella you're concentrating to hard, just let your hips find the beat of the song and let yourself go. Don't think just move." Alice said moving next to Rosalie. Before I realized what was happening we had formed a circle and were all dancing flawlessly. Our hips were moving to the beat of the song, and drawing the stares of all the human men in the club.

We had formed a circle on the dance floor. Somehow I ended up in the middle of all my friends and we were all laughing at the guys faces who were staring at our inhuman beauty. All of a sudden Alice growled.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked too fast for any prying human ears.

"_They're _here!" She said back.

"Who?"

"_The boys!"_

Uh oh, they were going to regret coming here. Alice was getting ready to explode. I thought of an idea. I whispered in Alice's ear what I thought we should do. She grinned I guess that was a yes to my idea.

We all quickly left the circle and spread out amongst the humans, but still keeping close to each other. We each grabbed a random guy from the crowd and started dancing with them. Of course they willingly started dancing with us. Just in time for the boys to walk in and see all of the girls dancing with other men. They growled when they saw us. It was funny to see Edwards's reaction. I walked over to Nessie and grabbed her away from the guy she had danced with.

We went back to the center and started dancing together. Before we knew it Rosalie, Alice, Taylor, and Alexis had joined us again. The boys' jaws dropped as they saw how we were moving and dancing to the music. I started laughing hysterically and the others weren't far behind. Alice flashed me a look a wink. At once we all stopped dancing and looked at the boys. And spoke at once.

"What? _Girls just wanna have fun!_"

* * *

**(A/N Ok chapter 7= 4,657 words and 10 pages typed up on word. I had lots of fun typing and finding the music for this chapter****. Well tell me what you all think of my short part for Edwards POV. Let me know if there's anyway I can improve on it and whether you would like to see more of his POV in future chapters. My goal is to have a total of 30 reviews before the next update, that's only 8 reviews. Leave a review and you get a cookie!**

**Music for this chapter in order:**

**Boogie Shoes by h.w. casey and r. finch**

**Ring my Bell by Anita Ward**

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper**

**Until my next update hope you enjoyed reading! See ya soon! ~MissRisa**


	8. Chapter 8: The Past Revealed

**(A/N: As always I absolutely love all and any types of reviews! They make me smile. Here's a cookie to all my reviewers! *hands out cookies*. Yay! I got 33 reviews, and I only asked for 30. Ok so my goal before next update is 40… hopefully that isn't asking for too much ;) well there's been some confusion so hopefully this chapter clears things up. PM me if there is still any confusion. I will gladly answer any questions. Oh and how did I do for my first try at an Edward POV? Read and enjoy… ~MissRisa)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alice: **Yes? I know you have a question for me.

**Me: **I do…do you ever see me owning-

**Alice: **No

**Me: **but-

**Alice: **Get over it you didn't think of Twilight first, therefore you don't own it.

*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 8: The Past Revealed**

_*Previously*_

_The boys' jaws dropped as they saw how we were moving and dancing to the music. I started laughing hysterically and the others weren't far behind. Alice flashed me a look a wink. At once we all stopped dancing and looked at the boys. And spoke at once._

"_What? __Girls just wanna have fun!__"_

**Bella's POV:**

That night at the club was so funny. It took nearly five minutes for the boys to snap out of their shocked state. For awhile we just laughed at their faces, then it started to get uncomfortable how they so openly stared at us.

In the end though they snapped out of it and followed us home. Alice told Esme what happened and even she laughed at the boy's reaction.

Everyone was still hanging out at my house. Even though I was still uncomfortable around Edward…I finally felt at peace. I had my family with me. My lovable brother Emmett, the caring and intelligent Jasper, crazy Alice, well…Rosalie…, and my second parents Carlisle and Esme. I had all the people that I love around me.

We were all in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper trying to beat Conner and Nessie. Well let's just say Nessie gets her video gaming skills from me.

"YES! I win again! HA, take that Emmett!" Nessie says jumping up and doing a victory dance. Well she apparently got something from her uncle Emmett then…

"I'm done playing with you two," Emmett mumbled looking at Renesmee and me. "Let's do something else."

Alice was staring off into space; obviously she was getting a vision, "Oh what a good idea for once Em! Everyone go get dressed we're going to go play baseball."

We all went upstairs, the guys going into Conner's and Alexis' room, the girls going into mine. On our shopping trip Alice had bought everyone outfits for the next time we all played. Quickly we all got changed into the outfits Alice ordered us into and met downstairs.

After everyone was ready to go we headed out of the house and started running to the clearing Alice told us about. The run there was short but entertaining. It only took about ten minutes but somewhere during our running it turned into us racing each other to see who got there first.

At first it was Edward in the lead with Alice and Taylor a little behind. Renesmee and I were taking our time in the back. Renesmee couldn't run as fast as a normal vampire and I didn't want her to be left behind with all of us racing ahead.

Then I got an idea about how to get both of us back in the race. I grabbed Renesmee, and before she could react, threw her on my back. She held on tight and I sprinted to catch up with the rest of them. In a matter of a minute I had caught up and passed most of them, I was tied with Alice and Taylor. The only person in front of us was Edward.

With a grin I sped up and was next to Edward. He was shocked that someone had caught up with him. He seemed even more shocked when he saw that I was carrying Nessie on my back. Carrying her should have slowed me down, and it did. I was fast, even by vampire standards. I guess I am even faster than Edward.

I laughed as I pushed myself faster and I passed my former lover. A minute later we had entered the clearing and I slowed to a stop and put Renesmee down in the middle of the clearing.

I looked at the amused faces of the Cullens and Muna's. They thought it was funny that I had beat Edward even though I was carrying someone. Edward was shocked it seemed, and slightly amused.

"You're fast aren't you Bella?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"Do you know how fast you are?" He asked

"Um I haven't lost a race yet, and from what the looks on the others faces I'm guessing you're pretty fast too."

"Bella, not only did you beat Edward, an abnormally fast vampire, but you beat him while carrying another person. Am I right to guess that you could go faster if you wanted?" Carlisle inquired.

"I can go faster but I wasn't as focused, I was having too much fun," I said smiling.

"Wow, Bella, YOU ARE A KICK ASS VAMPIRE!"

Leave it to Emmett to make a comment like that. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice.

"Who's on whose team Alice?" I asked.

"Well the team captains are going to be you and Edward. You get to pick first." She replied.

"Ok," I looked around and saw that Edward stood next to me a few feet away and the rest were in a line in front of us.

"Bella, you pick first," Edward said.

"Renesmee," I said looking at Edward waiting to see who he would pick.

"Jasper,"

"Rosalie," I remember last time I watched the Cullen's play and she was good.

"Emmett,"

"Alice,"

"Taylor,"

"Carlisle,"

"Alexis,"

"Conner,"

"Esme,"

"Wait who is going to be umpire, the teams are even?" I asked

"Carlisle and I will make sure the rest of you play honest and fair, dear" Esme said.

"Okay now that that's settled… let's play ball!" Alice squealed

We had the outfield first, Alice was pitching, I was outfield, Rosalie third base, Carlisle played second, and Conner first, Nessie played catcher.

First to bat on the other team was Taylor. Immediately I started heading back towards the edges of the trees. I knew Taylor best and I knew she was going to hit it hard and as straight as possible.

As I said Taylor hit the ball almost straight down the field and flew right over my head. I turned and ran towards where the ball flew. It landed in the woods surrounding the clearing and I picked it up. I threw it quickly to Carlisle on second base. She was fast though and made it to the base only a second or two before Carlisle caught it.

The game proceeded like this for awhile. They were able to score a few points before it was our turn at bat. Alexis was pitching and Alice was up to bat. The first ball went by without Alice even looking at it. The Second pitch was similar to the first. Alice didn't even look like she was interested. It wasn't until just before the third and final pitch did Alice look ready. The ball was coming fast and for a second I wondered if Alice was going to be able to hit it.

The clearing was filled with a loud crack and the ball went flying towards left field and to Emmett. Alice sprinted off to first base and rounded towards second. She was heading to third and Emmett was scrambling to get the ball fast enough. The ball went farther then he expected and when he threw it, it flew towards first instead of third. Alice took the opportunity to race home and score us a home run.

The game consisted of this. We would get a few scores and then we would get out and it was time to switch. It went like this and we all enjoyed our time together. A few times Emmett had argued a few calls but was quickly silenced by a look from Esme.

An hour or so went by before Alice froze and had a vision. It was like déjà vu. It seemed almost exactly like how it was when I was human so long ago. Alice turned towards me. She had an angry look on her face and I immediately stopped.

"Bella, what aren't you telling us?" Alice said trying to calm herself.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I can't see our futures, well I can, but they are blurry and it's because you put your shield back up against my visions again."

"Alice I haven't blocked your visions again I swear," I said looking at her pleadingly.

"What don't we know?" She said, "I thought we fixed everything when you told us about Ness-"

I shot her a death glare cutting of her words before she said anymore.

"Hello, Cullens" said an unknown voice from the trees.

**(a/n: see if I was a really mean author I would stop it here, but I love you guys and I'm going to keep on typing since it's been a few days since the last update. So since I'm so nice you should leave a review!)**

I froze. The rest of the families had come closer during mine and Alice's fight. I knew that voice. I hated that voice. I have sworn to kill the owner of that voice. Why was she here?!

I growled. Loudly I might add. The Cullen's looked at me like I was insane. They didn't know why I hated her and _them _so much.

My family noticed who was there by then too. Now not only my growls filled the air, but the growls of my family too.

"Tanya!" I growled before I lunged. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the Cullens or my family all I was focused on was killing her. I didn't stop; well not until someone tackled me from behind. A second later I felt two pairs of arms grab me.

I looked up to see both Edward and Emmett restraining me.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

"Bella you need to calm down it's just Tanya," Edward said

"Just Tanya? JUST TANYA!" I screamed "You have no idea what she has put me through. What she has put our family through! It's all because of her!"

"Bella what do you mean?" Carlisle asked walking up so me.

"It's because of her it is so hard for me to even be around you, to trust you, TO EVER TRUST YOU!" I said looking at Edward.

"Bella! Listen now; it is neither the time nor the place to do this." Conner said.

"No Conner! I swore 25 years ago that the next time I saw them I would kill them, especially her! She deserves to die. He never should have been hurt, I should've been killed that day not him. She had no right to kill him." I said trying to get free from Emmett's grip.

"Bella, dear, I need you to calm down and explain to me what happened and why you are so upset." Esme said looking at me.

"I don't think upset would be the correct term Esme, if even the small part I'm feeling from Bella is correct, then she is absolutely enraged." Jasper said quietly.

**(A/N: remember jasper can't feel Bella's emotions unless they are really strong)**

I nodded my head agreeing with Jasper. I was no where near upset. I was beyond furious.

"Bella…I think it's time to explain to them everything." Taylor said, "You never know, it might be good for you too by talking about it."

"I'm not sure if I can talk about it though," I said hesitantly

"Don't worry we will help if you can't talk about everything." Nessie said.

I nodded my head, and took a long unnecessary breath before beginning to tell the rest of my story.

"It wasn't just these three vampires I met that night when Alice got that last vision of me." I said motioning to the Muna's," There were four, his name was Joshua. See Joshua was really nice. He understood what I was going through. He never was mad when I was sad and didn't want to do anything.

See one day I just had to get out of the house. I decided I was going to go hunting. I left the house by myself and headed far from where we lived at the time. I had caught a bear and was chasing after some deer when I heard them.

I knew they were close and that there were three of them. I walked into this small clearing in the woods. Immediately I could sense that there were behind me. Immediately I came face to face with a pair of vampires I had never meant before."

"Who were they?" Carlisle asked.

"They introduced themselves as Tanya, Irina, and Kate. I could tell Kate didn't want to be there. The look on her face just said that she would rather be anywhere than there. Irina explained to me how she was the one who wanted revenge. Originally she wanted it on the wolves. When Carlisle forbid it then she had to give up. As the years passed she found a new target to focus her revenge and hatred on."

"Who?" Emmett asked

"Me," I whispered, "See she thought that Laurent wouldn't have gotten killed by the wolves if I hadn't been there when Laurent had been hunting. She now blamed me for her mate's death. There I was, the person she had wanted to kill now for years and I was there all alone. Who wouldn't take advantage of that?" I paused knowing what I needed to say, but not having the strength to say it. I looked at my daughter and begged with my eyes for her to finish what I needed to say.

"Kate tried to stop them. She grabbed Irina fast enough and shocked her in attempts to save Bella. She wasn't able to grab Tanya though. Tanya proceeded to circle around Bella and tried to attack."

"Why would Tanya want to attack you though Bella?" Rosalie asked

"Tanya said that she was doing Edward a favor. That she was tired of seeing Edward like this and that things would be better once I was gone. She said that she was doing this for him." I said quickly.

I heard someone growl but I didn't look up to see who did. I backed up from them and stood off to the side. I didn't like thinking about that day. I regretted how everything turned out.

"See Tanya kept trying to attack me, but I was too fast and kept side stepping her attacks. I heard Joshua coming towards me and I yelled for him to stop, but he didn't listen," I sobbed tearlessly.

I backed up farther from my family. I wasn't in control when I was like this. I was afraid that my uncontrollable emotions might trigger my powers and hurt someone.

"What happened to Joshua?"Alice half whispered.

I shook my head and continued sobbing. I couldn't say how Tanya brutally killed him. How I froze up and let my friend die. How I didn't help when that bitch tore off his head and burned the pieces.

"She killed him before I could stop her," Kate whispered.

I looked up and noticed I wasn't near the Cullens or my family. I was off to the side. My family and the Cullens in my right, the Denali's on my left.

I saw Alice get that blank stare and she looked off into space. She froze for a moment before growling viciously. Edward must have read her mind; he must not have liked what he saw because he started growling too.

"Bells watch out!" Alice screamed

I looked to my left and saw a vampire with strawberry blonde hair lunging to attack me. I just stood there; I think I was in shock. I headr a voice I knew. I focused on what the voice was saying bringing me out of my shocked state.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!"

**(A/N: *peeks out from behind computer* okay please don't kill me. I know this is a major cliffhanger, but well this us wear I felt this was a good place to stop the chapter. Well I got to go and will update as soon as possible but I really need to finish and start this project that's do in two days… I just wanted to give all my readers a chapter before that though. Leave me reviews! ~MissRisa)**


	9. Chapter 9: Threats and Secrets

**(A/N: first off sorry for the huge cliffy and not updating sooner. I went out of town and just got back Sunday night. Good news is that I did write part of this chapter in my long car ride. Ha-ha well I typed it on my iPod if that counts. Well anyway sorry for the long wait and enjoy chapter 9.)**

**Disclaimer:**

Angry FanFictioners (or A FF): HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!

Me: I am so sorry I didn't mean to leave you guys waiting for so long!

A FF: Well what's going to happen to Bella?!

Me: ummm I don't know…

A FF: !!!!!!!

Me: Well I don't own twilight so I don't know what's going to happen to Bella.

A FF: what do you mean?! We don't care we love you anyways, just tell us what's going to happen in **your **story.

Me: Okay okay, just take a deep breath count to ten and then continue reading, your needs to know what happens next will be totally satisfied.

Chapter 9: Threats and Secrets

_*Previously*_

"_Bells watch out!" Alice screamed_

_I looked to my left and saw a vampire with strawberry blonde hair lunging to attack me. I just stood there; I think I was in shock. I heard a voice I knew. I focused on what the voice was saying bringing me out of my shocked state._

"_MOM, LOOK OUT!"_

**Edward's POV:**

Wait a second back up; did she just call my Bella mom? That's impossible, isn't it?

_"Whoa my little sis is a mom?" _Emmett thought

_"Why isn't everyone else confused? They all don't seem shocked at all by the news. Only Emmett Edward and I seem surprised... Hmmm"_ jasper thought

_ "Uh oh Bella doesn't look happy"_ her family thought. Wait her family?! Bella's shield must have come down because she is distracted by the fight.

_"Shit she's going to kill me she specifically told me not to call her that around them since not all of them know yet. What now? Wait why is he looking at me? Can he hear my thoughts? Hmmm think of something else Nessie!"_ Renesmee yelled at herself.

I tried to read her thoughts again but for some reason all I got was bits and prices. Maybe some of Bella's shield got passed down to her.

Speaking of my love, she still circled Tanya. Our cries had alerted her in time for her to dodge Tanya attack. Now we all just sat there and watched them dance an intricate battle of lunges and dodges. It was both fascinating and terrifying. I mean what if she got hurt? How can I just sit here and watch my sweet Bella fight?

I moved to go and jump into the fight and protect her. I felt an arm grab my shoulder and pull me back a few steps.

"_There's no need to help her bro. I mean look at her she's holding her own. She doesn't need you to protect her anymore. Just sit back and watch this new vampire Bella kick Tanya's ass." _Emmett said laughing in his head.

I gave him a look and then smacked him. How could he just expect me to watch her fight? I looked back at Bella and noticed that she really was a good fighter. I mean she has had the time to learn how to fight, but still she was a good fighter.

Her skills might even rival mine or even Emmett's. She had a graceful and dancing like quality to her fighting style. It was like a practiced dance that she and Tanya had coordinated. Tanya faltered and that's where she made her first mistake. Bella noticed Tanya was moving more hesitantly when she attacked her, and Bella moved quickly, almost too quick for even my eyes to notice.

Was no one else thinking about what Renesmee said? Had I imagined everything that has happened? I looked at Alice when I realized that she has been blocking her thoughts from me. I looked at her sharply.

"_I've got Pac-Man fever;_

_Pac-Man fever._

_I'm going out of my mind_

_**Going out of my mind.**_

_I've got all the patterns down, up until the ninth key._

_I've got speedy on my tail, and I know it's either him or me._

_So I'm heading out the back door and in the other side;_

_Gonna eat the cherries up and take them all for a ride." _Alice sang in her head annoyingly.

"What are you hiding from me Alice?" I hissed at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about Edward. You are the mind reader, shouldn't you know?" she replied with a smirk.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie looked away. They knew something too, all singing different songs in their head keeping me out of their thoughts.

I shrugged it off for now, there was more important matters happening.

Bella had taken full advantage of Tanya hesitating. Bella now had Tanya pinned to the ground. Tanya was face first in the ground, and Bella had one knee on her back. Bella was holding Tanya's arms behind her to keep Tanya from moving or escaping from her grip.

Bella brought her lips close to Tanya's neck. For a moment I thought she was going to deliver the final killing blow and tear off Tanya's head. For what Tanya had done to Bella, I wouldn't have felt sorry for her at all. Tanya deserved any punishment Bella thought to give her.

Bella did what none of us expected though. She didn't kill Tanya. Instead she whispered something so low that we all strained to hear.

**Bella's POV:**

"Bells watch out!" Alice screamed

I looked to my left and saw a vampire with strawberry blonde hair lunging to attack me. I just stood there; I think I was in shock. I heard a voice I knew. I focused on what the voice was saying bringing me out of my shocked state.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!"

I turned fast enough and caught Tanya. I threw her to the side and crouched down to block any more attacks. Tanya recovered quickly and lunged at me again. Before I knew it I was dodging and blocking attack after attack from her.

We were dancing an intricate dance of lunges and blocks. I was glad for my speed or Tanya may have gotten me, she was a skilled fighter. She must have had lots of time to train and perfect her style. I was a little afraid wondering if I could beat her.

I thought of Joshua. How he should never have been hurt, let alone killed. How dare she take him away from our family.

It's taken decades to try to get over his death. Why does she have to come back into our lives and shake things up again?

I was furious. How dare her! Who does she think she is, walking in here thinking she owns the world and then has the nerve to attack me?

_Tanya._ Even her name sounds horrible. It fits a person like her, someone who is vindictive, envious, obnoxious, and a malicious person. Even those words don't seem to be enough to describe what a bitch she is.

She must have seen how my stance has changed. She faltered when I started attacking back now. I wasn't only defending myself, but I was attacking her back with a fervor I didn't even know I had.

That was her first mistake. After I started attacking back with increasing intensity, Tanya kept slipping up. I knew I was going to win.

Now the question was… did I have what it takes to kill her?

_No. _I wasn't like her, I was better. I wouldn't take her life for attacking me. Well not this time.

Gracefully I flipped Tanya around me and face down into the dirt. I pressed my knee into her back and pinned her arms to her sides. Not allowing even a little bit of movement that she could possibly use against me.

I leaned my head close to her neck. Yes, I wasn't going to kill her, but that doesn't mean I can't scare her a little. I wanted her to feel fear. I wanted her to regret her choices I wanted to hear her apologize for killing my friend.

I paused for a second. I figured with me this close to her neck she would know I was going to kill her. She should be afraid, or apologizing. She closed her eyes, not moving, not breathing. Just waiting. I couldn't kill her. As much as I hated her I couldn't.

She had a family and friends, and they loved her. I wasn't going to be the one that took her away from them. I still had to protect myself and my daughter though. I took a long unnecessary breath.

"I don't care what the reason is, but I never want to see you around here again. I do not want to see you around my family. If our paths cross again and it comes to us fighting…I _will not_ hesitate to kill you."I growled. "That goes for you too Irina." I said looking up at her.

"Kate, I know your family is close to the Cullens, but I don't want her around my coven. You need to let me know and I will make sure arrangements are made. Kate I prefer you let us know ahead of time though if any of your coven plans on coming near me." I said looking up at the sister, not getting off of Tanya.

I scrambled off of Tanya glaring at her as she got up. I saw hesitation flash in her eyes. Was she really thinking of attacking me again? She glanced at me and I snarled at her. That seemed to make up her mind. She ran back to stand behind her sister Irina.

I smirked, Tanya was afraid of me. I didn't need Jasper to tell me, I could tell by the look on her face.

Irina and Tanya turned and ran off in the woods. I heard their fleeing footsteps whistle through the trees. Kate looked at me sadly.

"I never did get to tell you how sorry I was about what happened that day, Bella." Kate said.

"I know Kate," I whispered. I did know that day they were there that Kate hadn't wanted to be there. It seemed like she went in attempt to convince them not too.

I looked at the remaining Denali sister and smiled. She returned the gesture and turned to follow her sisters. Once they had all left I let out a huge sigh of relief. A brief second later I felt my daughters arms wrap around me. She showed me the memory of right before Tanya attacked.

I froze, "I'm_ so sorry mom, I didn't mean to say it in front of them, I panicked when I saw her attack and I was trying to help you." _Renesmee said in her mind after the memory.

I slowly turned to face the Cullens. The three that didn't know my secret (Edward, Emmett, and Jasper) stared at me shocked and confused.

_Oh shit…_

**Edwards POV:**

Bella slowly turned to face us. Japer, Emmett, and I were very confused by everything.

"_Oh shit…" _ Bella thought.

Wait, her shield is down? Oh her powers are controlled by her emotions, she must have let her shield fall during the fight because how upset she was.

"_My little sister just kicked Tanya's ass!" _ Emmett thought, proud about how Bella handled herself.

"_How did Bella have a kid is what I want to know…" Jasper thoughts trailed off._

Hurt and pain was all over my face. Did my love meet another man? Did she have a child with him? Before she was changed I mean. How am I supposed to win her back now?

I looked at Bella, her face crumpled in pain. "_Of course he wouldn't want me after this. I am not surprised, I always knew it would happen, but I never suspected it to hurt so much." _ Bella said in her head. How could she think that? Of course I want her. I took a step towards her.

"_No! I won't let him hurt me or her anymore. She comes first." _ Bella thought panicking. Bella turned around and scooped Renesmee up into her arms. For the second time I had hurt my angel and made her flee. Bella ran fast, but not fast enough before her dry sobbing reached our ears.

**Bella's POV:**

"_No! I won't let him hurt me or her anymore. She comes first." _ I thought. I scooped Nessie up and turned and ran away. I ran as far and as fast as I could before my dry sobbing started.

It hurt to see Edward, knowing he doesn't want me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was upset about me getting pregnant. One side of me screamed to run and move away. To never look back and stop the hurt. I couldn't do that though. Renesmee deserved to have a chance to get to know her father; it would be up to her. She has waited too long to get the chance to meet her family. I would let her have this chance.

It would be Renesmee's choice now on whether we leave…or stay.

**(A/N: Yay I got 46 reviews! I love reviews. Once again I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will try to get the next update posted in a few days. Not too bad of a cliff hanger this time. My goal this time is to get between 55 and 60 reviews. That's 9 reviews at least. All reviewers will get a virtual hug and a virtual cookie. Also they will be mentioned in the next chapter that will be dedicated to them! So review please!!! ~MissRisa**

**P.s. I got to put in more Edwards POV, please tell me if I am doing okay with his pov and any advice to make his pov better is greatly appreciated.**

**P.s.s. Sorry Eddie Bear no gory battle this time… glad you finally reviewed! Hey I think you are my only male reader out there… well as far as I know at least. **

**Wow really long A/N hahaha ok this is the end of the A/N I swear… LYG! (love you guys)**

**~MissRisa**


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

**A/N: The song on the last chapter was Pac-Man Fever by Buckner and Garcia. Sorry I forgot to tell you guys who sang that song. Ok so thanks to all of my reviewers out there! Thank you to: **GAjujubee, JNC12, the captains wife, gemma loves edward, alexisR.W, EvilTwinSie, alice cullen 1297, edwardandjakeloverr ! **This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys for taking the time to tell me what you guys thought so far of the story! Oh and by the way you should go and read my bestest buddy EvilTwinSie's story its super amazing! Ok enough of my rambling on to the disclaimer and the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

Jasper: Hey MissRisa!

Me: Hey… Oh my gosh! JASPER!!! *run up and give him a hug*

Jasper: You seem happy.

Me: DUH! I mean your Jasper who wouldn't be happy you're here?

Alice: MISSRISA!

Me: uh oh…

Alice: What did I tell you about staying away from my husband!?

Me: …

Alice: Exactly, stay away from Jasper you don't own him.

Me: … I know… Dang SM for not selling me the ownership of her amazing books… (But we all love SM anyways!)

Chapter 10: Choices 

_*Previously*_

"_No! I won't let him hurt me or her anymore. She comes first." __I thought. I scooped Nessie up and turned and ran away. I ran as far and as fast as I could before my dry sobbing started._

_It hurt to see Edward, knowing he doesn't want me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was upset about me getting pregnant. One side of me screamed to run and move away. To never look back and stop the hurt. I couldn't do that though. Renesmee deserved to have a chance to get to know her father; it would be up to her. She has waited too long to get the chance to meet her family. I would let her have this chance._

_It would be Renesmee's choice now on whether we leave…or stay._

**Bella's POV:**

I ran and ran and ran. I knew at some point I had started 'crying'. I came to a stop when it proved to be too hard to continue running when I was like this. I sank down to the floor and I curled up before I let the racking sobs break free.

Nessie pulled my head onto her lap and gently stroked my hair. She was trying to comfort and soothe me as best as possible. The roles of mother and daughter seemed to be reversed here, because I clung to my daughter as tight as I could without hurting her.

After a little while, my sobs had quieted and I had stopped holding Nessie so tight. I slowly sat up. I looked at my daughter and my heart broke. How could I be so selfish as to let her see how much it hurt to see Edward?

"I'm so sorry Renesmee," I said honestly.

"For what Mom?"

"For everything. You shouldn't have had to grow p the way you did. You should have been able to grow up knowing your fathers family. I was selfish in taking you away before they knew about you."

"Mom, look at me," I looked up at my daughter," Do I look like I have had a hard life? Do I complain about not knowing the Cullens earlier? Mom I have loved living with you and not once in my life have I ever regretted it. Mom you are amazing and I love you." My daughter put her arms around me and wrapped me up in a hug.

"How did I ever get such an amazing and wonderful daughter?"

"The same way I got such an amazing mother."

I laughed at my daughter's response. She had a sense of humor close to that of her uncle Emmett's. She loved to try and lighten the mood when everyone was serious. Much to my regret she is also a little prankster when she wants to be. Curse anyone who tries and go against her in anything. She definitely gets her competitive when she really wants something.

Once again I had run back to my peaceful escape. The same place where I had originally ran to after seeing the Cullen's again. I didn't plan on showing anyone my little retreat, but I didn't mind sharing it with my daughter.

It really was peaceful here. The lake was calm and inviting. For a moment I thought of suggesting a swim with my daughter. No doubt leading to some form of water fight once we got in.

I sobered up quickly when I remembered why we had gotten here in the first place. This place really made me forget about my problems.

"Renesmee . . . we need to talk," I said looking at my daughter with a blank expression.

Renesmee looked at me and sighed. I guess she knew what I was going to ask now. I think she even already has an answer.

"Mom I don't want you to hate me." Renesmee said looking up at me sadly.

"Sweetie, I could never hate you. I just want to know whether or not you think we should stay. I need to know if you want to stay and have a relationship with your father. I'm going to leave the choice up to you. It's your life too and I think you have just as much say in the matter as I do." I said looking at her.

"I see how it hurts you to be around him though Mom,-"

"What do you want to do?" I interjected

" -- how can you expect me to make such an important decision that effects all of us?!" Nessie yelled standing up.

"I raised you right; I have confidence in anything and everything you do." I responded calmly.

"I can't stand choosing something that will in turn hurt you though." Nessie said slowly.

_Then don't _part of me said. I knew I couldn't ask my daughter that though. If she wanted this then she will get this.

"Don't think about me, I'm strong I can handle it. What matters more is what you want."

"Mom, I think I want…"

**Edward's POV:**

_*Previously*_

_Bella slowly turned to face us. Japer, Emmett, and I were very confused by everything._

"Oh shit…"_Bella thought._

_Wait, her shield is down? Oh her powers are controlled by her emotions, she must have let her shield fall during the fight because how upset she was._

"My little sister just kicked Tanya's ass!"_Emmett thought, proud about how Bella handled herself._

"How did Bella have a kid is what I want to know…"_ Jasper thoughts trailed off._

_Hurt and pain was all over my face. Did my love meet another man? Did she have a child with him? Before she was changed I mean. How am I supposed to win her back now?_

_I looked at Bella, her face crumpled in pain. _"Of course he wouldn't want me after this. I am not surprised, I always knew it would happen, but I never suspected it to hurt so much."_Bella said in her head. How could she think that? Of course I want her. I took a step towards her._

"No! I won't let him hurt me or her anymore. She comes first."_Bella thought panicking. Bella turned around and scooped Renesmee up into her arms._

_ For the second time I had hurt my angel and made her flee. Bella ran fast, but not fast enough, before her dry sobbing reached our ears_.

*** Seconds after the above happened***

How could I do that to her? I made her cry, and run from me again. Even if she had another man's child, I would still love her. I have never stopped loving her. What have I done?

_"Damn it Edward!" _Rosalie screamed at me in her head.

_ "Poor Bella, she looked so upset…" _Esme thought sadly.

"_Damn! Did you see Tanya run! HA, she was scared of BELLA! Of all the people she chooses to be afraid of she is afraid of sweet little Bella." _

I shook my head at Emmett's thoughts. Only he could think of that after seeing Bella run off clearly upset about what happened.

_"Edward, why is Emmett so amused at a time like this?" _ Jasper asked me in his head.

I rolled my eyes, there was no way I was answering that question.

"_Son, you need to talk to her before making any assumptions." _ Carlisle thought.

WAIT! They know what is wrong with Bella?! Hmm who will be the easiest to get to tell me? Alice. Surely my sister will tell me what is going on here.

I turned to look at my pixie little sister. She tensed when she realized I was staring at her. She shifted nervously form foot to foot.

"_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_La la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la la," _Alice sang in attempt to keep me out of her head.

I laughed it was an interesting choice of song, and completely ironic. Here is Alice, singing a song in her head about how she can't get me out of her head, and she is completely blocking her thoughts in the process.

_What an evil little pixie._

"I must say Alice, you are doing an amazing job of blocking your thoughts." I said to her.

Alice just laughed, at me. She must have known that this was driving me insane. Not knowing was killing me.

Alice got the far away gaze that we all know so well. She was having a vision. I peeked into her mind and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"YAY!" Alice said jumping up and down excitedly.

"What was your vision of dear?" Esme asked.

"Nothing," She replied with a smile.

"No, really what was your vision of?" Emmett asked.

"I told you, nothing. I didn't see anything in my vision." Alice said exasperated.

"She's telling the truth her vision was of just blackness." I said on behalf of Alice.

Alice shared a knowing look with Rosalie and Esme. Both smiled back.

_So they know too…_

**Bella's POV:**

It has been decided. We are staying. Renesmee thinks it may be a good idea to try and have a relationship with them.

I see her point though. Most of the Cullens already know and it would really hurt them if I took Renesmee away from them now.

So, I guess I would have to stay and ignore my instincts that are telling me to run. If this is what it would take to make my daughter happy then so be it.

Until she decides to leave then we will be staying right here where we are.

**(A/N: Sorry everyone! Let's just say I am grounded and computer is being taken away. I will try to update when I can and will be probably having my friend login to my account and update for me. Thanks for my reviews everyone! My goal is to get over 60 of them by the next update. So everyone go review please! The song featured in this chapter was Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue. Love you guys!**

**~MissRisa**

**p.s. I will keep updating as fast as I can but it's a little hard to do when your mom is convinced every time I'm on the computer I am doing school work so most likely updates will be on the weekends.**


	11. Chapter11:Dont Underestimate the Solider

**(A/N: Ok guys don't hate me. You all have a right to after me leaving you guys hanging for awhile and I apologize. When I finally got my computer back after being grounded I had writers block and then my Microsoft word expired and I had to get a new one and I finally got around to installing it. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me for so long and I promise to update as often as possible and not leave you hanging for so long again. Now onto the chapter I promised you guys long ago. ~MissRisa)**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Why hello there Edward…

Edward: Are you going to tell me what is going to happen to me in this story?

Me: ….maybe….maybe not….. Well most likely not.

Edward: WHY NOT!

Me: Because the last time I tried to buy you, SM yelled at me.

Edward: So if you owned me you would tell me…

Me: Probably not… but since I don't own you I won't tell you either way

(*Edward stalks off mumbling about how much he hates me*)

Me: LOVE YOU TOO EDWARD!!!

Haha I still don't own anything I just enjoy bending the characters to do my will

**CHAPTER 11: **Don't Underestimate the Solider

Bella's POV:

_*Previously*_

_It has been decided. We are staying. Renesmee thinks it may be a good idea to try and have a relationship with them._

_I see her point though. Most of the Cullens already know and it would really hurt them if I took Renesmee away from them now._

_So, I guess I would have to stay and ignore my instincts that are telling me to run. If this is what it would take to make my daughter happy then so be it._

_Until she decides to leave then we will be staying right here where we are._

***

It's been a week since Renesmee has decided to stay here and try to get to know the Cullens. I have expertly avoided them during school and besides a few looks from Alice they haven't talked to me either. Though they have tried to approach me I make an excuse to get away and they don't attempt to follow.

Here I am now sitting in a classroom with a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers. I am staring at the clock waiting for it to finally reach the time were I can get out of this room. Well at least for the weekend.

It's Friday and school had as monotonous as ever. I have been to high school countless of times and I think I know the curriculum better than most of the teachers by now. It's sort of sad that I have nothing better to do with my time. I mean its sit here with human and pretend to actually learn something, or sit at home…alone. Yea, I would pick school too.

I go back to staring at the clock and I notice it's only been a minute since I last looked at it. I sighed loudly causing a couple of the students to look back at my seat in the back of the room. It also earned me a glare from my teacher. I smiled sweetly at the teacher and he turned back to the board and finished writing some notes for the class to copy down.

I laughed at the teacher's temporary annoyance with me. I mean no one in the class was paying attention anyways. Well at least not to what he was teaching. Most of the girls in the class were too busy drooling over the teacher, Mr. Turner. He was young for a teacher; he was in his late 20's. Even though no one liked paying attention to him in class, he still managed to capture the heart of a lot of the female population in the school.

It was kind of funny actually. The girls in the class paid attention to him, and the guys would drop pencils and papers on the floor so they could turn around and get a quick glance at me. When I smiled to the teacher I seemed to have temporarily dazzled him and he was fumbling for his words for awhile afterwards.

I glanced at the clock yet again and I almost cheered with happiness. I only had about a minute before the bell rang and I could go to lunch and see my family. Hopefully it would be a peaceful Cullen free lunch, but I highly doubt it. The bell rang and I already had my stuff ready to go. I walked out of the class and headed towards the cafeteria. I didn't see any of the Cullens on my way to lunch.

I was almost into the cafeteria when I stopped and remembered I left my purse in Mr. Turner's classroom. I sighed and turned back the way I had come. I walked into the classroom and I saw my purse on his desk. I walked over and grabbed and turned to go back out when I saw him. I almost jumped expecting it to be Mr. Turner, and stopped when I noticed it was a Cullen. But not just any Cullen, It was Jasper.

"Jesus Jasper! You scared me." I said staring at the empath.

Jasper's POV:

"Jesus Jasper! You scared me." She said staring at me.

"I apologize Bella; I thought you knew I was here." my southern drawl still apparent in my voice.

"Um what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I need to talk to you Bella. I rather do it privately and I was waiting for you in the cafeteria. I noticed you didn't come in and I came looking for you." I explained.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked fidgeting slightly.

"What aren't you telling us about your past Bella?" I said cutting straight to the point.

"What do you mean Jasper?"

"You know what I mean, you haven't told us everything." I said calmly, "Don't you think you should at least tell us the whole story?"

"I...Um…don't know what you're talking about Jasper. I am not hiding anything."

"Really so why have you been avoiding us all week?" I inquired, "Darlin just because I can't read your emotions doesn't mean I can't tell when you're lying."

"I haven't been avoiding you, why would I avoid you guys?" She said stiffly

"So you haven't been avoiding us?" I say smiling at her. She nodded her head in approval. "So, if you haven't been avoiding us then you wouldn't mind spending some time with us this weekend then would you?"

"Well I don't know…"

"I mean unless you have really been avoiding us, then I guess you don't have to." I said staring at her intently.

"…well what did you have in mind," She said biting her lip.

"Oh I don't know nothing to much just hanging out," I said casually," Does that mean you will come and spend some time with us?"

"I guess-"Bella started to say.

"Great! Alice said she'd call you with the details later tonight." I said walking away quickly from a stunned Bella.

I walked out the doors of the school and met Alice by the car. She clapped happily when she saw my triumphant expression.

"She agreed right?!" my love said jumping up and down barely containing her excitement.

"Of course darlin," I said as she rushed up and kissed me. "Now are you going to tell me why you sent me to go get Bella to agree to spending time with us?"

"Well I have this plan…" Alice said starting to explain her plan to me.

_Of course my wife would make a plan like this, ha-ha I was just her little solider to get the plan rolling. Oh well anything for her. Bella's face was price less though. Guess she won't underestimate me again after I tricked her into agreeing to what Alice has planned. _

I smiled and nodded as I listened to what Alice was explaining to me. My wife is an evil genius.

Bella's POV:

I stood in the hallway still confused by what happened. I knew I was in for it when I heard that Alice was planning it. I walked down the empty halls towards the cafeteria. I wasn't looking forward to walking into the cafeteria alone. The bell was already halfway over and I knew my entrance was bound to draw attention. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Silence practically swept across the cafeteria. I felt like Cinderella making her grand entrance at the ball. All eyes were turned towards me. I walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a water and a red apple. I headed over towards my family and sat down. Eyes were still on me and I was starting to feel self conscious. I knew that if my heart still beat, I would be blushing.

Once I sat down at the table with my family the cafeteria slowly filled with conversations again. The Cullens were sitting at a table not far from ours. They were all talking amongst themselves. Well them minus Alice and Jasper. My family was talking amongst themselves, and I heard plans of a hunting trip out of state being made. I would have joined in with them but I knew I had no hope of getting out of the plans Alice had for me. So I sat the rest of lunch listening to plans of hunting, and I sat and wished I hadn't gone back for my purse in that classroom and had been tricked by Jasper.

*** Later That Night***

I was sitting in my room listening to my I-pod when I heard my phone buzz. I had gotten a text from someone. I reached for my phone, guessing it would be Alice to tell me what are plans for tomorrow night were, and looked at the screen. It said only a few words, and I froze at what I read.

_Karaoke Night Saturday 7_

_Don't be late –A_

God, what have I gotten myself into?

**(A/N: Ok I'm writing the next series of chapters as we speak I'm going to split up the next couple of chapters into a few parts about their fun night at karaoke. I have 69 reviews right now and I'm hoping to have 75 or more by the next time I update. Don't worry I will be updating soon and if you guys review I might put up multiple chapters at once *wink***

**Well hoped you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me during my short disappearance. **

**~MissRisa **


	12. Chapter 12: A Night Out Part 1

**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys I am so happy that there are still people out there reading my story. So special thanks to every one of you guys that reviewed! This chapter is for you! ~MissRisa)**

DISCLAIMER:

Bella: NO!

Me: Oh come on! You have to!

Bella: You cannot make me go with that crazy pixie! Especially to a karaoke night!

Me: Wanna bet?

Bella: You wouldn't dare.

Me: *turns to readers* ok guys Bella is being a little stubborn and actually thinks I'm not going to make her sing….hahaha I guess she doesn't know me after all. I may not own her but I own this story and I will bend her to my will meaning she will go to karaoke night. *turns back to Bella* Don't make me call Alice.

**Chapter 12: A Night Out Part 1**

Bella's POV:

_*Previously*_

_I was sitting in my room listening to my I-pod when I heard my phone buzz. I had gotten a text from someone. I reached for my phone, guessing it would be Alice to tell me what are plans for tomorrow night were, and looked at the screen. It said only a few words, and I froze at what I read._

Karaoke Night Saturday 7

Don't be late –A

_ God, what have I gotten myself into?_

_***_

I must have screamed some time after I read the text, because shortly after my family all ran into the room and were crouched as if ready for battle. Taylor grabbed my cell phone from where it fell on the floor and read the text from Alice.

"OH MY GOSH! Alice is making you go to KARAOKE!" Taylor roared with laughter.

"Thanks for laughing at me, but there is no way I am going to go to karaoke with them."

"I want to go to karaoke!" Renesmee said jealousy written on her face.

"Ok sure you can go with the Cullens instead of me!" I said eager to get out of this.

My phone buzzed again. I grabbed it from Taylor's hands before she could read it.

_**Don't think you can get out of this Bella. **_

_**Ness is welcome to come.**_

_**Thanks for letting me see you by the way :)**_

_**Oh and by the way we are coming over to your house **_

_** 5:30 so we can get ready before the show.**_

_**-A**_

I groaned at the text Alice recently sent me. I would have to go to the karaoke with them and there was no way out of it.

"Nessie unpack your bags for the hunting trip, your coming with me to my torture night tomorrow." I sighed again as she squealed in delight at the news.

"This is almost enough to cancel the trip. Bella at karaoke that's a sight I thought I would never see." Taylor said looking back at Alexis and Conner. They laughed along with Taylor before heading back downstairs. Taylor ran and jumped on my bed and got comfortable before turning back to me. "So what song are you going to sing?"

"I'm not singing." I said back at her.

"Aw why not!?" Taylor whined.

"I can't sing," I said staring at her.

"Yes you can Bella! We have all have heard you before, you can sing you just don't want to sing in front of them. I mean you're one of the best singers I know. There is no reason for you to not go and sing." Taylor responded at my lame excuse. I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off, "Besides I doubt Alice will let you get out of singing anyways so you better make the best of it and pick your song or you let Alice pick it and it probably won't be something you would choose."

"I guess you're right," I mumbled

"You guess? More like you know I'm right." Taylor scoffed.

"Yeah whatever," I said grabbing the pillow from next to me and throwing it at her.

"So what are you going to sing?" my daughter said walking back into my room.

"Bella thinks she is going to get out of singing." Taylor responded.

"Yeah right Mom; there is no way you're getting out of it." She responded plopping herself down on my bed.

"I tried to tell her Alice wasn't going to let her back down."

"Alice? No I meant I wasn't going to let her just sit there, I will drag you mom on stage if I have to." Nessie responded calmly.

"Guys don't you think I should have a say in this at all?" I asked cutting in.

They looked at each other and tried to keep a straight face. They both failed miserably. They started laughing at me hysterically and couldn't control themselves.

"No," They both tried to stay in between their giggling.

I sighed and listened to the two of them talk about tomorrow night and what song they think I should sing and what I should wear. Once again I thought about what I had gotten myself into.

Alice's POV:  *oh and its Saturday afternoon now*

It was four in the afternoon and I was bouncing in excitement. Rosalie and I spent awhile talking about what songs we might sing and we gathered possible outfit choices. We spent quite a few hours last night and this morning preparing.

Our husbands went into hiding downstairs and played videogames so they would stop being told to get out of our way. Edward spent the night locked in his room moping and brooding about things. Well that's until I got Emmett and Jasper to go in and drag him downstairs to hang out with them.

By twelve I had the guys' choices in song, well minus Edward who has yet to decide on a song. Once Em and Jazz told me their choices Rosalie and I went to go pick out their outfits for the night out. It was now four and I had everything ready. Neither Rosalie nor I were dressed because we planned on getting ready at Bella's house.

Esme and Carlisle were excited about us getting out of the house and spending the evening with Bella and Renesmee. They planned on staying in and possibly going on a small hunting trip.

"Alice you need to calm down or you're going to give me a migraine by how fast your mind is changing topics." Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie," I said using the name he hated and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Emmett honey, are you sure you want to sing _that_ song tonight?" Rosalie asked.

She wasn't happy about Emmett's choice, personally I thought it was a good song and looked forward to see him singing it.

"Aw c'mon babe can't I please just sing it? I promise not to embarrass you." Emmett whined.

Edward tried to stifle his laughter at that. I have to admit I too was laughing when Emmett promised that.

I went back to bouncing up and down in the chair I was sitting at. _Maybe if I stare at the clock it will go faster. _

"I doubt it will Alice," Edward said responding to my thought.

"Ugh, can't we just go now? I mean who cares if we get there a little early. I mean it's almost 4:15," I said dragging my husband towards the garage door. The rest followed my lead and we piled into Emmett's jeep.

***

We arrived at Bella's house shortly after 4:30. We were an hour early but I mean this just gives us more time to get Bella ready. _Yay! Bella Barbie time!_

We climbed out of the jeep and headed towards the front door. I knocked and then let myself in. I skipped up the stairs to Bella's room with Rosalie following close behind. Bella was in the shower so I just went into her closet to look at the outfit choices I had for her.

Renesmee was already in there and we smiled at each other before we both continued to scour the closet to look for an appropriate outfit. I knew when Renesmee squealed in delight that we had possibly found a winner. I ran over to her and smiled at the outfit she held up. Rosalie and I nodded in agreement, it was perfect.

Bella's POV:

My family already left for their hunting trip hours ago, and now it was just my daughter and it. It was a little over an hour before I was expecting the Cullens so I decided to go and take a shower before I was forced to sit for "Bella Barbie Time". The long shower relaxed me and was great preparation for what I had to face soon. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me before walking into my room. I walked into my room humming to myself; I didn't notice the people in my room. I looked up and I saw my door open and three people in my room.

As a vampire I should've been used to things like this, especially coming from Alice. Still I wasn't prepared for them in my room and well… I screamed, loudly I might add. I wish I hadn't because it of course made the boys downstairs to think we were in danger. This of course led to them running upstairs and into my room in a hurry. I wouldn't have had a problem with this that is if I wasn't in a towel.

So here we all stood in my room and I was standing in a towel. Yea, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Ok, why is everyone in my room?" I ask trying to stay calm.

The guys just seem to notice that I am in a towel. Jasper must have sensed my strong embarrassment even if my shield was up. The guys mumbled some lame excuse and backed at of the room. Well all except Edward who was still standing there looking at me. I glanced at Alice looking for help.

"Um Edward, I think Bella wants to get dressed now…without an audience." Alice said snickering at him.

If vampires could blush I would've been red, but Edward would've been even redder then me when he noticed that he was caught staring at me. He didn't even try to make an excuse he just backed out of my room quickly and shut the door. Rosalie and Alice were laughing their heads off and it took them awhile to sober up enough to start ordering me to get in my outfit.

I'm not one for fashion. I could care less if I wore sweats or designer labels. I have to admit I liked the outfit I was wearing though. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, some ankle boots with a 3 inch heel, and a blue silk "V" neck blouse. The outfit hugged me in all the right places and yet it didn't feel too tight or overexposed. I had little makeup on, they put on a little blush to give my cheeks some color, a little eyeliner and mascara, and a little bit of this blue eye shadow. Rosalie did my hair; all she did was curl my hair and pin a few of the curls back to frame my face more.

Alice got ready in a flash and was wearing a simple but pretty black dress that dipped low in the back. She wore a pair of ballerina flats to complete the outfit. She wore her usual spiky hair style and kept her makeup simple, some black eyeliner and silver eye shadow.

Rosalie got ready the same time as Alice. She was wearing this silver colored mini skirt, dark tights underneath, and a red colored top. If I thought my top was tight then Rosalie's was a second skin. The top stopped halfway down exposing her midriff and well most of her stomach. It was a scoop neck top and she wore a long necklace to draw more attention to her top. Her hair to was loosely curled and pulled up into a ponytail. Her makeup was red lipstick, black eyeliner, and a shimmering eye shadow. She said she had another accessory to add to her outfit before she sang her song.

Last to get ready was my daughter. She wore a pair of grey skinny jeans and a gold colored top. She straightened her hair and the top she wore really made her bronze hair look amazing. She wore a pair of black and white converses to make her outfit complete.

We all were standing on the stairs overlooking the living room where the guys were sitting. They were all wearing a similar pair of dark jeans. Edward was wearing a dark blue polo shirt. Jasper was wearing a black collared shirt. Emmett was wearing a white button up shirt open with a pink shirt underneath.

When they looked up at us they all just stood and stared for a minute. I mean we looked good and it was sort of nice to be noticed for it. After Emmett and Jasper commented on how beautiful their wives looked we headed towards the cars. I convinced Alice to have the girls ride in my car and the guys could ride in Emmett's jeep. Alice agreed and we divided up and got into the cars.

The bar that was holding the karaoke night was actually in New York City. It was a larger bar in a good part of the city. We found parking walked towards the bar. We walked into the bar to find it crowded with people, drunk and sober, and people singing to karaoke. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't go up in front of all these people and sing. I glanced at Alice and she must have sensed my fear. She looked at Emmett and grinned. When he noticed her staring at him he smiled this big goofy smile and cheered.

He made his way towards the end of the bar where you went and told the DJ in charge of the music what song you were going to sing. Emmett talked to the man for a second and they laughed about something. He made his way towards the stage. I guess Emmett was going first. He got up stage and Rosalie let out a long and loud wolf whistle. This of course earned a big smile from Emmett and a few cheers from women scattered around the bar. Slowly the music started and I almost started laughing when I recognized the tune. I couldn't believe Emmett was going to sing this song. He grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

He was singing off key but he was up there and having fun and no one in the bar seemed to mind that he wasn't the best.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

At the last line he gave Rosalie a long look and a big wink that lots of people around us noticed.

_  
No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
_

I tried hard to not laugh at this line; Emmett looked at us when he said this to show that he too thought it was funny.

_  
It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

The whole time Emmett sang he was dancing around the stage and doing the funniest and the most random moves he could think off. Even when the song ended everyone clapped and cheered. I clapped and cheered with the rest of them and was happy that I came. _Maybe this night won't be so bad after all. _

Emmett walked back over to us and he was so happy and excited about his performance. He reminded me of Alice when she is waiting for a shopping trip. It was actually funny to see him like this.

"You did good Emmie Bear," I said giving him a high five.

"Thanks Bells," He said winking at me.

"Yea you didn't embarrass me too much," Rosalie said

"Aw c'mon babe." Emmett said looking at his wife with a goofy smile on.

She sighed and turned away to look at some of the overly drunk humans around us.

"Ok so who's next?" Emmett asked looking around at us.

**(A/N: Ok next chapter is almost finished and ready to post. My next goal is to get 80 or more reviews guys. I think we can get that many. So hit that button below and tell me what you think****. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A few more fun chapters left before Edward and Bella's big confrontation that will either bring them together or tear them apart. Not to mention the drama I have planned for afterward. Don't give up on me yet readers; I have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve. Well two updates in less than 24 hours what more can you guys ask for. Review!! **

**~MissRisa**

_**p.s. tell me if you liked having Jasper and Alice's POV the last chapters I kind of liked writing from their perspective and would love to hear what you guys thought of them. Let me know if you would like more from their POV or maybe from another character perhaps. Well got to go I have school in 9 hours and I need sleep.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Night Out Part 2

**(A/N: Hey guys thanks sooo much for the reviews I love reading them and hearing what everyone thinks. I do a little happy dance every time my phone buzzes letting me know I have a review. ****. A few more fun chapters left before Edward and Bella's big confrontation that will either bring them together or tear them apart. Not to mention the drama I have planned for afterward. Don't give up on me yet readers; I have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve. Lots of love ~MissRisa )**

**Disclaimer:**

Emmett: So who's going to sing next.

Me: I don't know it depends what my fingers decide to type.

Emmett: What do you mean you don't know?!

Me: I mean that you will have to read my story to find out.

Emmett: Aw.

Me: what?

Emmett: I can't read.

**(Sorry couldn't resist that in my disclaimer it just seemed funny to give you guys a laugh before reading. So yea don't own twilight. Now let me go cry in my corner.)**

**Chapter 13: **A Night Out Part 2

Bella's POV:

_*Previously*_

Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.

_ Emmett walked back over to us and he was so happy and excited about his performance. He reminded me of Alice when she is waiting for a shopping trip. It was actually funny to see him like this._

_ "You did good Emmie Bear," I said giving him a high five._

_ "Thanks Bells," He said winking at me._

_ "Yea you didn't embarrass me too much," Rosalie said _

_ "Aw c'mon babe." Emmett said looking at his wife with a goofy smile on._

_ She sighed and turned away to look at some of the overly drunk humans around us._

_ "Ok so who's next?" Emmett asked looking around at us._

_***_

I glanced around at us and saw some of the faces. No one was stepping up. My daughter looked like she wanted to go, but Renesmee looked nervous. I knew she wanted to go upstage and sing but like me she wasn't sure about singing in front of all of these people.

"If no one offers to go up there in the next minute or two I'm going to pick one of you guys to go up." Emmett threatened.

I took a step back so no one could see me. Emmett didn't seem to notice. I slowly backed up. Then I hit something. I figured it was a human. I froze. What I hit wasn't warm like a human should be. It wasn't soft either. What I hit was hard. Cold. And if my hunch was correct he had tousled bronze hair.

I glanced behind me and I was correct. I had backed up into Edward in attempt to get away from Emmett and him picking who is to go next to sing.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

I looked up at him and his eyes held pain…pain and some other feeling I couldn't figure out. He reached out to me like he wanted to say something. I didn't want to hear him and his anger at me. It was my fault everything happened and he wasn't happy about it. I couldn't listen to him and let him confirm my fears.

"Excuse me," I said backing up and escaping towards the bar.

I sat at a stool by the bar. A man sat next to me and gave me this look. I was used to this look by now but it still sent a shiver down my spine when I saw the lust in his eyes. I ordered a strawberry margarita and turned to look at the Cullens. They looked like they were arguing. Or at least Alice and Edward were. He had a scowl on his face and Alice stuck her tongue out at him before turning away. I looked at the rest of them and they seemed as confused as me to the reason for their fighting.

I guess the two were having one of their mind fights. Rosalie said something I couldn't hear and strutted towards the stage. She reached the DJ booth and whispered something to him. He nodded his head in approval to whatever she said. The lights on stage blacked out making it almost impossible to see on the stage. Well at least for the humans. Luckily my vampire sight let me see better in the dark and I could vaguely see Rosalie on stage. She had a bag with her and was pulling something out of it. I couldn't see what it was because her back was to the audience.

The lights slowly returned. I noticed immediately what must have been in the bag. Rosalie was on stage and she was wearing a small top hat sort of thing. It matched her outfit perfectly but I think I figured out what her song might be. She now was wearing what looked like a black cape that now obscured her outfit from view.

My suspicions were confirmed when the music began and Rosalie started to sing into the mic.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

Rosalie untied her cape to reveal her outfit. She was now wearing a Black one piece with a built in corset, and she had this pick sash around her waist. It was tight and revealing and she was wearing these pair of long above the knee boots that made her outfit look like it was made for this song.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

Rosalie had practically all the guys in the place drooling at her. She was now dancing and swaying her hips that would tempt any man.

_  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Every one really was looking at her. Not only was she pretty, she was in a revealing outfit and was dancing. She was like a goddess, moving smoothly and gracefully.

__

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus

Within a second of the song finishing everyone was standing up and clapping for her. She sang amazingly and the room was filled with cheering. Well cheering and catcalls and whistles. The calls didn't seem to bother her. She just glided off stage and strutted towards her husband. The crowd parted for her and soon she was standing in front of Emmett.

I think he might have suffered from a heart attack. He was staring at Rosalie with this look on his face like pure shock. Yea, shock….and lust. Well I guess Rosalie liked his response, or lack off I should say. She laughed, and flipped her hair over her shoulder before grabbing a bar stool and sitting down next to her husband.

"You're next Jasper."

Ok as an empath you would think he had been prepared for what Rosalie had just said. I guess he wasn't.

Edward's POV:

"If no one offers to go up there in the next minute or two I'm going to pick one of you guys to go up." Emmett threatened.

I had already drifted into the background and my family didn't notice me missing. Yet. I was turned around the other say when I felt someone bump into me. I turned around expecting it to be some drunk human who had just lost their balance.

Boy was I wrong. Who bumped into me wasn't just some ordinary human. It was none other than my Bella, and did she look amazing.

"I'm sorry," she barely whispered under her breath.

She looked up at my face and seemed to be searching my eyes. I wondered what she saw. Did she see how much I wanted her? Not just her in general, but how much I yearned to hold her in my arms and to kiss her. Did she see the pain it caused me to know that she gave herself to another man and got pregnant? Not just another man but a vampire nonetheless.

I reached for her; I needed to talk to her and now was as good as time as ever. Her eyes flashed with pain and sadness. Not only that though, but fear.

"Excuse me," she said before backing up and escaping into the crowd. I could have easily followed her, but she obviously didn't want me too.

_Edward!_ Alice yelled at me in her head. _Don't think you're getting out of singing tonight. We came here to have fun and dammit we are all going to have fun tonight._

_ 'No Alice, I'm not singing.' _ I said, or rather planned to say so she would see it in a vision.

'_Don't cross me tonight Eddie! I have no problem harming your car, destroying your piano, or even hiding your music collection.' _She sang in her head

'_You wouldn't dare.' _I hissed, (well planned to hiss).

_'I don't know Eddie do you want to try and find out?' _Alice responded. _'I'm sure it will only take a few decades to replace everything, because I promise you will never find where I hide them.'_

I scowled at her. How dare she threaten my music collection! She laughed at my expression in her head and stuck her tongue playfully out at me. I saw Rosalie approach the stage in the minds of those around me, but I barely paid attention to the performance. I clapped at the appropriate times and laughed at the thoughts of Emmett.

'_Fuck that was hot man.'_

"You're next Jasper." Rosalie said sitting down next to Emmett. Who still only could think about the outfit his wife was still wearing. Or should I say her without it.

I shuddered at some of the images running through his mind. I _never_ wanted to know my sister that well. Jasper was currently being dragged towards the stage by his wife. He had no idea what song to sing. He approached the DJ booth and looked through a list of songs.

_'Perfect' _He thought.

He approached the stage and went to the center where the microphone was. He took a deep unnecessary breath before he began.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

He was staring at Alice in the crowd and I felt like I was invading on a private moment. This song was like made for them. It was like describing how they met and how much they love each other._  
_

_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

He said the last line only to Alice and if vampires could cry I know that she would be shedding tears.

Bella's POV:

WOW. That's all I can say. You never would've thought that Jasper could sing like that. The song was perfect for him and Alice. I sighed as he stepped off the stage and she practically jumped on him. Well she did, but still you get the idea.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" said the guy sitting next to me.

I didn't think he was talking to me, and if he was he better get smart and quick before he regrets it. He turned back to his drink after I ignored him.

'_Smart move,' _I thought to myself.

Jasper walked back to the circle and received compliment on his performance. Alice looked around and seemed to notice me missing. She went to point it out when my daughter came to my rescue. She jumped in front of Alice and started talking to her animatedly. Whatever they were talking about distracted her for the time being.

A few minutes later Alice and Renesmee were both heading towards the DJ booth. They talked with him for a few minutes and they left with smiles on their faces. The DJ looked slightly dazzled and stunned. Alice walked with Nessie to the stage and I thought that they might be doing a duet. Renesmee walked up the stage steps alone and turned back to the crowd. Searching, for me I assume. I waved at her from my seat on the bar and smiled warmly at my daughter.

"Good luck sweetie!" I mouthed silently to her.

She smiled back at me and waved. She glanced at Alice nervously when she got to the microphone. The music began in the background and my daughter slowly but sweetly started to sing.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

She was singing beautifully. She sang better than any one that I have ever heard. The song was perfect for her and I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing.__

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time  


She was looking straight at me and I think I knew what she was trying to say. She wanted me to talk to Edward. She wanted me to try and make peace. If only I could.__

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

_  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time  
_

_  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

I stood up on my chair and gave my daughter a standing ovation. I whistled loudly and cheered the loudest out of everyone there. I'm sure I drew attention to myself but I didn't care.

"Hey babe, why don't you, your little friend on stage, and I go somewhere a little more private?" said the man sitting in the chair next to me. I sat back down and glared at him.

Now this stare should've scared any normal human out of their mind. He didn't seem to notice my glare though. He wasn't even looking at my face. He was blatantly staring at my chest and I shuddered at what thoughts must be running through his head.

I smelled the Cullens and my daughter approaching the bar and probably in my direction. I needed to get rid of this sleeze ball before they got here.

"Excuse me, my eyes are up here," I said gesturing to my face.

"Really they are beautiful eyes," He said taking a step toward me. He cornered me to the corner of the bar and I had nowhere to go.

He reached to me and rubbed his hands down my arms and toward my waist.

"Get-" I started to say.

"Remove your hands from her before I rip them off for you." growled a voice behind him.

"Don't worry man I can share you can have you turn with her once I'm done." He chuckled moving his hands to the hem of my shirt.

"Get your hands off me you pervert!" I hissed.

He chuckled at what I said and a second later he was gone. Edward had him pinned against a wall with his hands around his neck. At that moment the man looked scared. I would be scare to if I was in his place. At this point Emmett and Jasper walked over to Edward and added to the threatening look.

Edward hissed something so low I could barely catch it. I'm assuming it was some form of a threat against him if he ever came near us again. The man nodded his head and as soon as his feet returned to the ground he took off running.

Emmett and Jasper laughed at the guy running through the bar. They looked at me and they must have wanted to know if I was ok. I nodded towards them saying thank you. They went towards the other end of the bar where Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie were standing and talking.

Alice and Rosalie must have distracted Nessie while this little scene occurred. I noted to myself to say thanks to them later.

"Are you okay Bella?" A velvety voice asked.

"I could've taken care of it myself Edward," I said turning away from his prying eyes full of question and concern. "I am a big bad vampire now I could've ripped his arms off easily."

He put his finger under my chin and pulled it up so he could see my face. His face only held concern… he whispered the next sentence quietly searching my face, "Could you?"

**(A/N: thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! ATTENTION READERS: I NEED YOUR HELP! I NEED YOU OPINIONS AND IDEAS FOR A SONG FOR BELLA! HELP ME! Ok now that I said that, I am hoping to get 90 reviews and thanks for all the past reviews I got. Read read read and review review review! Please I need to hear your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon well once I figure out Bella's song that is. I forgot to say the song(s) in the last chapter so:**

**Chapter 12:**

I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

**Chapter 13:**

Circus by Brittany Spears

You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson

One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MissRisa**


	14. Chapter 14: A Night Out Part 3

**(A/N: Oh my gosh guys thanks for all the reviews and replies I got! Special thanks to The Captain's Wife, fdaleny214, and Carmelita, and of course EvilTwinSie, for the suggestions for songs! I was completely stuck and then real life got in the way I was going to have the chapter up last night but I fell asleep. Yes I know I know it's a bad excuse but it's true. Well here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy the last bit of our fun with karaoke **** ~ MissRisa**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: I'm quitting fan fiction

Edward: WHAT NO I NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH BELLA!

Me: I am sorry.

Alice: what! I wanted to go shopping again.

Emmett: WHY ARE YOU QUITTING!?

Me: I don't own Twilight that's why!

(That was just a joke guys I have no intention of quitting)

**Chapter 14: **A Night Out Part 3

_*Previously*_

_Edward hissed something so low I could barely catch it. I'm assuming it was some form of a threat against him if he ever came near us again. The man nodded his head and as soon as his feet returned to the ground he took off running._

_Emmett and Jasper laughed at the guy running through the bar. They looked at me and they must have wanted to know if I was ok. I nodded towards them saying thank you. They went towards the other end of the bar where Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie were standing and talking._

_Alice and Rosalie must have distracted Nessie while this little scene occurred. I noted to myself to say thanks to them later._

_"Are you okay Bella?" A velvety voice asked._

_"I could've taken care of it myself Edward," I said turning away from his prying eyes full of question and concern. "I am a big bad vampire now I could've ripped his arms off easily."_

_He put his finger under my chin and pulled it up so he could see my face. His face only held concern… he whispered the next sentence quietly searching my face, "Could you?"_

Bella's POV:

"Of course I could've Edward." I said brushing by him.

"Bella we need to talk," Edward said grabbing my arm turning me back around.

"_We_ don't need to do anything," I said pulling my arm out of his hand.

"Hey Alice!" I said waving my arm to get her attention.

I stepped up to the bar with them and smiled at Rosalie and my daughter. I grabbed Renesmee and gave her a huge hug. "You did great, sweetie." I whispered into her ear.

"So Bella you ready to go?" Rosalie asked

"Um no," I said.

"Come on Mo—I mean Bella. You should go I went and it was amazing!" Renesmee said grabbing arm excitedly. "It was nerve racking at first but once you're up there it's so much fun!"

"Oh please Bella?" Alice pleaded.

"Yea I heard you have an amazing voice," Rose said smiling.

"Oh she does believe me she won't admit to it but I am one of the few who has been allowed to hear her and she is one of the best I have _ever_ heard." Renesmee said turning to Rose.

"It's decided then you are next Bella." Alice said cheerfully.

"You know Alice, you haven't gone yet either. Why don't you go and then I can go after you." I said pleadingly.

"How do I know you will go after I do?" Alice said questioning me.

"I promise to go after you Alice. If not I promise to let you throw a huge party for no reason at my house and you can buy everyone's outfits."

"How about you let me take you on as many shopping trips I want?" Alice said returning my offer.

"Ugh." I said.

"Is that a no deal?" Alice sang

"No."

"No what?"

"It's a deal." I said sadly

"Yay!" She squealed jumping up and down in true Alice style.

She skipped off alone to the DJ booth to tell him her song. With a few batted eyelashes he nodded his head and she skipped onstage. Alice gracefully approached the microphone. She grabbed it in both hands and looked towards the girls and I where we stood by the bar still. She flashed her teeth at us in a smile and winked. It put us into a fit of giggles and we could tell Alice was trying not to join in herself. She took a deep breath closing her eyes. She exhaled slowly and began the song in a beautiful and lilting voice.

"_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
People who surround her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm  
_

Her next line was enough to send us all back into fits of giggling. It was such an Alice like song that we couldn't help but laugh. I was glad I waited to go until after her.

_Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And I feel like walking the world, like walking the world  
And you can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
That this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

_And she's taller than most and she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine  
She makes me feel like I could be a tower, big strong tower yeah  
The power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah  
_

Alice had been walking around the stage but now she stopped and stood center stage singing. She sang these lines perfectly.

_(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah  
(Suddenly I see)  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see, yeah yeah_

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Cause this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Suddenly I see  
(Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me"

Alice did a little curtsy and a wave at the end of the song and then walked off as gracefully as she got on.

"It's your turn now Bella," Alice said appearing next to me out of nowhere.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

Alice was escorting me to the stage with my daughter and Rosalie helping push me from behind.

"Guys I don't know about this I mean I really can't sing so I don't see why I'm going up there just to embarrass myself." I said trying to find a way out.

"You're going Bella, now get over your fear and get your ass up there," Rosalie said giving me a final shove to the DJ booth.

Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder after the girls walked away, just as I went to walk up to the booth. I turned around to see who I was.

"Bella listen I really need to talk to you," Edward said pleading in his voice and hurt in his eyes.

If I could cry I would. Here it comes, Edwards going to tell me how he never wants to see me again how he couldn't believe I let myself get knocked up and that I ran away and how horrible a person I've been. I took a step back gasping.

"Don't say it Edward," I whispered my voice filled with the hurt, pain, and sadness I felt.

"Say what?" he questioned.

"Don't tell me how much you hate me, how much of a bad person I am. I know I'm horrible, I don't deserve the life I have and the people in it. Please I promise this is the last time you have to see me I just can't do it tonight. Just don't tell me how much you don't, cant and ever won't love me again. Please." I whispered backing away.

He seemed stunned. I was able to slip back into the crowd and snuck my way over to the DJ booth. I whispered him my song choice and made my way upstage. I searched the crowd for Edward. I found him. He was standing near the middle of the crowd close to the stage. When I found him I slowly began to sing.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Edward's POV: 

"Of course I could've Edward." She said brushing by me.

"Bella we need to talk," I said grabbing her arm turning her back around to face me.

"_We_ don't need to do anything," she hissed pulling her beautiful arm out of my hand.

She backed up into the crowed and disappeared calling Alice's name. My angel didn't want to talk to me anymore. I doubt she loved me anymore. I guess she has moved on.

I briefly registered the fact Alice was onstage and singing. I did notice and snap back to life though when I heard Bella's voice pleading with Alice though. Slice and Rosalie and Renesmee were pushing and dragging Bella over to the DJ booth. I needed to talk to her. Maybe I could talk to her there.

The girls walked away leaving Bella alone to go onstage.

"Bella listen I really need to talk to you," I said pleading with her to just hear me out and listen to what I need to tell her.

A hundred different emotions seemed to flash across her face. She seemed ready to burst into tears and I stood here motionless and unable to do anything.

"Don't say it Edward," she whispered her voice filled with the hurt, pain, and sadness she must be feeling.

"Say what?" I questioned confused.

"Don't tell me how much you hate me, how much of a bad person I am. I know I'm horrible, I don't deserve the life I have and the people in it. Please I promise this is the last time you have to see me I just can't do it tonight. Just don't tell me how much you don't, cant and ever won't love me again. Please." she whispered close to tears, backing away.

How could she think I hate her? How could she think I don't lover her? How could she? She's all I have thought about since she left. I have never given up on her, nor will I ever.

When she started to sing though it took my breath away, she was an amazing singer. No, beyond amazing if that's possible. At first she was focusing on her singing but then she started to move and dance a little on stage. What was more important though was the fact that the whole time she was staring at me.

_"Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

Of course I love her, how could I not love the angel standing before me._  
_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away_

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

She gave me one last look before looking away and out to the stunned and silent audience to sing the last few lines of the song.__

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself_

By hurting you"

I knew what I would have to do next and I was way prepared to do it. I just hope she gets the message.

Bella's POV:

The crowd was either stunned to silence or shocked at how horrible I was. I felt awkward and anxious standing on stage.

"Thank you," I said into the microphone heading to the stairs. Then I heard something. Something that startled me. At first it was quiet sounding, and then it got louder and louder until it was so loud I could hear nothing else but the clapping and cheering in the room. Loudest of all I heard my family – I mean the Cullens and Renesmee.

I would be lying if I didn't say I was shocked by the response. I smiled at the crowd and made my way down the stairs. I was greeted by a small crowd of people and then thankfully pulled out by a rather large arm belonging to Emmett. He pulled me out of the crowd and into a hug. I was then passed around in a circle to get hugged by Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee. All of whom gave me a chorus of congratulations, good jobs, wows, and you were amazing.

"Bella, this is for you," Edward said. I turned around looking for him and when I found him I was curious and slightly shocked. Edward was onstage at the microphone, and he was getting ready to sing.

He was staring right at me and people seemed to step back making a circle around the Cullens, Nessie, and I. Well that is until they seemed to take a step back too.

"_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in"_

I was holding my breath as I listened to him sing. He was beyond amazing and he had me completely mesmerized simply by the sound of his voice.

__

"If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"  


Was he trying to tell me something?

_"I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet,  
perfect words that you said_

If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"  


Could Edward be trying to tell me that he loves me despite everything?

_"I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God  
when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on - HOLD  
Singin' shalala la  
Singin' shalala lala  
hwooo  
hwooo  
hwooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo"  
_

Oh my god I think he is trying to tell me he loves me.

_"Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

(come on get higher, loosen my lips)

_It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)_

_It's all wrong  
(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)_

_It's all right_

So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works love  
Everything works in your arms"

"I will always love you Bella," Edward said still using the microphone.

It was at that moment I could finally admit to myself that I still loved Edward Cullen. Surprisingly he still loved me.

**(A/N: ** Tadaa! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I have 94 reviews at the moment and I am hoping to get 100 reviews by next update which may be later this weekend if not Monday. (If all go as planned). Well I hope everyone's happy with the way things are turning and yes Edward and Bella are just about to get back together which means he's going to figure out the truth about Nessie soon. Oh please review I really want to write more and update. Well enough with my ramblings. Oh you guys should go check out my friend EvilTwinSie stories out they are good and she should be updating again soon

Songs in this Chapter:

Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall

Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson

p.s. I love to hear what you think so hit that button below! Hah thanks again for the reviews I received for the last chapter and the suggestions for the songs they helped a lot!


	15. Chapter 15: Confessions

**(A/N**: I was going to write this long authors note apologizing for my disappearance but that would take up to much time! So thanks to EvilTwinSie for pushing me outside of fan fiction to write and thanks to Mel- A Hyper Pixie for pushing me to continue in fan fiction thanks guys! This is for you guys. SO now to the always funny disclaimer and then the story!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: I'm BACK! *says in eerily creepy voice*

Alice: YAY!

Me: I know I'm just that awesome…

Alice: ….well I was just hoping we could…

Me: …go shopping?

Alice:…maybe…

Me: Ok!

Alice: REALLY?

Me: Sure! Edward can pay

Hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 15: Confessions**

_*Previously*_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just to pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love_

_(come on get higher, loosen my lips)_

_It's all wrong  
(faith and desire at the swing of your hips)_

_It's all wrong  
(just to pull me down hard and drown me in love)_

_It's all right_

_So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works love  
Everything works in your arms"_

"I will always love you Bella," Edward said still using the microphone.

It was at that moment I could finally admit to myself that I still loved Edward Cullen. Surprisingly he still loved me.

_*Seconds After*_

BELLA's POV:

This is the part where I'm supposed to have run to the stage and into his arms. Right? Well I mean it's me were talking about. What do you think I did? I did what I do best. I ran. I ran from everything I tried to outrun my past. That and all that I did wrong. I ran to the edge of the parking lot. I sat there in the shadows and cried under a large tree there. As a vampire I shouldn't have been able to cry. I was able too. No one has been able to explain it, and I don't care it was at moments like this I was glad I could.

I heard her footsteps before she got close. Just her being here I was able to calm down. Everything about Nessie made me feel better and relax.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know."

"Does dad know?"

"Know what?" I asked looking up at my daughter. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me, like she was afraid to look me in the eyes. "Oh no," I murmured quietly.

"What?" she said sniffling.

There it was. Here I am trying to figure things out for myself and I was ignoring how much this was hurting my daughter too.

"Oh Nessie, come here."

She did it didn't matter she looked like an 18 year old and we looked like twins. She curled up next to me and cried.

"Mom, can we go home? I know its bad timing but can we?"

"Anything for you sweetie." I whispered into her hair pulling her close to me.

We stood up and I swung Nessie carefully onto my back. I ran home quickly and within minutes we were curled up on the couch in pajamas talking.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" I said snapping out of my day dream.

"Dad, I know he still loves you."

"I know but honey I hurt him so bad and I can't bear to be hurt again."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, mom?" Her tone was light and teasing but a serious question was there.

"I'm scared of nothing but your dad. Oh sweetie Edward Cullen, he scares me the most."

I heard a noise outside. Figuring it was my family coming home early I brushed it off.

"Why does dad scare you so much?"

"Because he is the one that can hurt me the most. With a few words he can break me and my heart. I've denied loving him for so long to make the pain easier to bear, but it's always been there."

"Mom? Does he know that he's my dad yet?" Her tone shaky.

"I don't know why?" I said concerned.

"Um, I think he does now." Pointing to the door.

I turned around and there was my love. A torn expression on his face, one of concern and sadness and definitely confusion.

"Bella…" He whispered.

"I think it's time the truth comes out." I said looking to the floor. "It's time everyone knows the truth about what happened."

"Mo-"Nessie started to say.

"Call everyone, both of you get our families here." I said cutting her off. "There are still some things neither of them knows and it's about time they do."

The next hour or so was filled with tension and silence. The living room of my house filled quickly and quietly. The Cullens were the first to arrive. I saw the questions on their faces. I ignored them all and they didn't voice them.

It took a little longer for my family to get back. They hadn't gotten too far in their trip and they immediately got home. They came in and crowded around me. I waved them all away and they took seats down in the living room. I walked to the center and all eyes were on me.

"First off I think it would only be fair to catch everyone up. So for those that knows what I'm going to say please be patient with me. You may know some of what I'm going to say, but I guarantee no one know everything about what I'm going to confess to everyone tonight."

Nessie stood up from her seat and came up to me. She stood beside me and held my hand. With a gentle squeeze she gave me the final push and the strength I needed.

"You guys know Renesmee is my daughter, not all of you know who her father is though." At this point I was staring intently at the ground. Memorizing and following the grain in the floors. I knew everyone was staring at me. "Her father is…Edward."

I heard gasps from all around me. I fought not to grab my chest with the pain I was feeling. It was hard laying all my secrets out and not knowing how they would feel or react.

"That's impossible." Jasper whispered

"How can it be true?" Emmett said to himself

"Oh no." Edward himself whispered.

I didn't need to look up and see what their faces said. I was already fighting my instincts to run. I must have unconsciously started to move. My daughter grabbed my hand and pulled me back though.

"Mom, they need to know everything. You can't handle it all by yourself anymore. You're not invincible and we may need their help when the time comes." She whispered as quietly as she could.

I heard him get up and walk towards me. I flinched and stepped back.

"Not now please," I said begging," Wait until I get everything said."

"How is it possible?" Jasper said

"Well Jasper when a man and woman love each other they-"Emmett started

"I don't think that's what he meant Emmett." I said looking at the big teddy bear of a brother.

"No that's not what I meant. I guess you could say I meant when" Jasper said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"The night when Edward promised to change me."

"That was right before the hunting…" Emmett said.

"Yes I found out shortly after Edward left my house to go on the hunting trip with all of you. I told him I planned on going to see Seth so no one thought anything when Alice didn't have any visions of me."

"Why though? Why did you run from me?" Edward asked walking up to me. Grabbing my free hand with his and pulling my face up to look at him.

"What would you have done?" I whispered. "I thought I was pregnant. I had no idea what to do. I was scared and stupid. I was 18! I had my mind focused on going to see Seth so Ali couldn't see my decisions. I drove my truck to some gas station where no one would know me. It was true I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you wait and tell us when we got home?" Edward said.

"Oh because I was days from being changed into a vampire. I knew it wouldn't end up ok. Sure I was pregnant but I was pregnant with a vampire! You thought bad enough of yourself and saw yourself as a monster already. I had no idea how you were going to react to that news. I put the safety of my baby before what I wanted to do. I did what I could to keep it a secret." I said my voice rising slowly.

"After driving for days I stopped trying to keep Alice's visions away. I was scared at how fast everything was happening. I was lucky to have run into them." I said motioning to my family. "I would have died without them. Even while growing Ness wasn't a normal pregnancy. She wouldn't let me eat normal food she craved blood while still inside me. Here I find vampires I never met before. All I know about them is they have golden eyes and that they must have followed your diet. I looked horrible at that point I was huge and I know I looked horrible after living in my truck for so long. I was so weak and I was scared, not for me, but for the health of my baby."

The tears sometime during this had started to fall. I tried to wipe them away but it was useless I couldn't stop crying. I took a deep breath and I continued.

"After I left I wanted you to chase after me. It's why I started to will Alice to see me. I wanted you guys to find me. By this point in the pregnancy I was scared. I was with people, vampires, I didn't know and I was unsure of what was to happen. When Renesmee was born I had to change. I was in to bad of a condition and I told them before I went onto labor that once they knew Renesmee was safe then I could be changed, she was the number one priority."

"No matter how much I wished for you guys to come after she was born you never came. I waited and waited, it got to a point where I couldn't wait any longer I tried to push you guys from my mind but I couldn't. Anytime something funny happened I would think of Emmett, when I had car troubles I would think of Rose. When I needed shopping advice I would think of Alice. No matter where I turned I would think of you guys."

I was barely holding myself together now. I was holding myself tightly trying to not let them see me shake. "I saw it in your faces when you found out Renesmee was my daughter. You guys didn't know what to think. I was scared. I still am…" I whispered that last part to myself.

"Bella, I have and always will love you." Edward whispered. He leaned closer and closer to me. The feel of his lips on mine after so long was … there aren't words to describe it. "Is it true that I'm the only thing you are scared of?"

"Yes." I whispered. "I already told the Volturi I wasn't afraid of them. You are the only thing that scares me. It scares me that with one word you can hurt me so deeply and I wouldn't be able to recover." I said

"Wait, WHAT?" Everyone said.

"Oh shit." I whispered. I looked to my daughter. "What did I say?"

"Something about telling off the Volturi…" She said.

"You told the Volturi off?" Edward sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose in a total Edward fashion. He already started to pace.

"Well haven't you guys wondered why they haven't come looking to see if you guys changed me?" I said like it was totally obvious.

"When?" Alice asked.

"A couple decades ago." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Were you planning on telling us?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"Well I figured I might mention it…" I said trailing off. "I mean I told you guys there were things that none of you knew about."

"Sit down. Tell us everything." Carlisle told me.

"That might take awhile." I said looking at him.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we don't need sleep, because now we have all night." He replied.

* * *

**(A/N: **That ladies and gentlemen was Chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed. Real life got in the way but with summer starting for me in a few days I will have more time to write I promise. I bet you guys are happy that everyone is in on the Nessie secret now. Bet you didn't think there was more secrets though huh? Well I am one very happy writer now I mean I have 107 reviews! Who wouldn't be happy. Oh and before I forget I might be starting another story soon I wouldn't stop writing this one I just would be writing both. Here's a short summary of what it's about. Tell me what you think though it's currently untitled:

_Edward leaves in new moon and doesn't come back. I know it's been done before but it hasn't been done by me. Well it opens with one of the Cullens listening to the radio when they hear this amazing song. They are absolutely stunned by the voice of this singer. Little did they know that little Bella has found a new talent that no one knew about. Singing._

Ok so please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you guys think I should start this new story. Goal is to get 115 reviews! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lots of love to all of those who have stuck with me this long.

~ MissRisa


	16. Chapter 16: Bella did WHAT!

**(A/N : ** ok so I wanted to start off with a thanks for all of the amazingly wonderful reviews. They make me smile and do a happy dance around my room! My goal from now on is to try and update both my stories once a week. If I don't I expect to be bugged by you guys to remind me. I want to try and update this story on Wednesdays and my other story Children of the Moon on Fridays. Well I got more to say but that will just have to wait. See you at the bottom. Enjoy! ~MissRisa

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Edward: Say it *growling*

Me: I don't know, what's my motivation?

Edward: *more growling*

Me: I mean I'm sure you can persuade me if you tried…

Edward: Fine I will stay with you tonight if you say it.

Me: ok but you have to promise to pay for everything Alice and I bought on our shopping trip.

Edward: Fine, I mean how much could you two have really bought?

Me: *laughs evilly* I don't own Twilight, haha but I am responsible for making Edward bankrupt.

Insert your laughter here

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Bella did WHAT?

_*Previously*_

_"Bella, I have and always will love you." Edward whispered. He leaned closer and closer to me. The feel of his lips on mine after so long was … there aren't words to describe it. "Is it true that I'm the only thing you are scared of?"_

_"Yes." I whispered. "I already told the Volturi I wasn't afraid of them. You are the only thing that scares me. It scares me that with one word you can hurt me so deeply and I wouldn't be able to recover." I said_

_"Wait, WHAT?" Everyone said._

_"Oh shit." I whispered. I looked to my daughter. "What did I say?"_

_"Something about telling off the Volturi…" She said._

_"You told the Volturi off?" Edward sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose in a total Edward fashion. He already started to pace._

_"Well haven't you guys wondered why they haven't come looking to see if you guys changed me?" I said like it was totally obvious._

_"When?" Alice asked._

_"A couple decades ago." I said with a wave of my hand._

_"Were you planning on telling us?" Taylor asked impatiently._

_"Well I figured I might mention it…" I said trailing off. "I mean I told you guys there were things that none of you knew about."_

_"Sit down. Tell us everything." Carlisle told me._

_"That might take awhile." I said looking at him._

_"Then I guess it's a good thing we don't need sleep, because now we have all night." He replied._

Bella's POV:

I was looking around nervously at all the stares I was getting. I was carefully avoiding everyone's eyes. Not willing to see how they were feeling.

I laughed nervously at the tension in the room. I guess that broke the silence because everyone seemed to fidget at once. I was waiting to see who broke the silence first and asked what everyone wanted to know.

"SO, Bella are you going to tell us?"

Of course Alice broke first, I shouldn't be surprised. I held back my giggles at my inner commentary in my head and I nodded to let them know I would tell them everything.

"It was a couple decades ago when I came across this scent. I was out hunting with Renesmee and it was just us two. We were spending the day together and I knew instantly the smell was from a vampire. Obviously I was anxious and worried, I didn't know who it was and it was nerve racking to think of who it might be.

_*Flashback*_

_We slowed down and we made sure we were downwind so the Vampire couldn't smell us. We walked slowly and quietly to keep our presence unknown. It was not someone that stuck to our vegetarian diet. The vampire was tall and had a long black cloak around him. Something was different about this vampire. He seemed to have been waiting there. He had blood red eyes that chilled me to the core and I shivered just looking at him. He was finishing up feeding on a young girl._

_She could only have been 15 at most. She was pretty, with long dirty blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Blue eyes now lifeless, because of one of our kind._

"_Bella, I have been searching for you," He said standing up from his prey. "For some reason it was harder to track you then others. Not impossible but it has taken many years for me to find you. I almost gave up and just looked for your precious Cullens, I didn't though I love a challenge, and my were you a challenge."_

_He was looking me up and down. To the point where I felt exposed in my jeans and tank top. Crossing my arms over my chest indignantly. "Who are you?" _

"_I'm hurt you don't remember me? The names Dimitri and I am an elite guard of the Volturi." Faking hurt at my not remembering him._

"_What do you want? Why are you here?" I growled pushing Renesmee behind me and crouching slightly._

"_Well I just needed to check up on you really, you know make sure you were a vampire." For the first time he seem to notice Renesmee and well he was slightly shocked to say the least about what he saw. "What are you?" directing the question at my daughter._

"_She is my daughter and you will NOT talk to her. I am this family's leader and any business with them you will take up with ME." I said fighting to keep the venom out of my words. I failed miserably at it though._

"_Intriguing," He muttered. Pulling out his cell phone he made a quick call. All he said was "Were on our way."_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*_

"We came back to the house we were staying in at the time and found all of you guys. We made up an excuse and said we would be gone for a couple weeks. I think the excuse was that one of my family members died and I needed to go to funeral and handle some things. You guys didn't question me and said to take the time that I needed. I felt bad for lying to you but I could risk you guys coming to the Volturi with me. Dimitri didn't give me a choice in the matter. I had to go." I said looking at them.

"What happened next?" Esme said cautiously, worried even though she knew it happened awhile ago.

_*Flashback*_

_The plane ride was long and uneventful. We had all first class seats and it was fine. That is except for the envious and lust filled stares of the passengers. That I could've lived without._

_We landed and got off the plane quickly. We were met by several more vampires in long black and grey cloaks similar to Dimitri's. After meeting up with them they ushered Nessie and I to two large black SUV's. The windows were tinted so dark I was positive it as way past the legal limit. We loaded into the cars and were on our way to see the Volturi._

_With the fast driving of a vampire we weren't in the car very long. We approached a beautifully built city. My human memories didn't do it any justice. The buildings were old and beautiful. We were here Volterra, Italy, home of the vampire world's leaders, the Volturi. _

_We arrived in what seemed like a gift shop. Yet it was run by vampires. Dimitri nodded his head at the red headed woman, vampire, at the register and continued to the back of the store. Somehow the store was connected to this hallway. At the end of the poorly lit hallway was an elevator._

_To say the least, the elevator ride was…interesting. In a way it was awkward there was a total of ten vampires including me and Nessie. The elevator wasn't very big and it made all of us a little too close for comfort._

_I sighed in relief when the doors opened and a few of the other guard members laughed and responded the same way. _At least I wasn't the only one to feel this way_, I thought to myself._

_The rest of the guard slowly disappeared. Only Dimitri remained and I still shifted uncomfortably with his gaze on me. A large vampire seemed to sneak up behind Dimitri._

"_Felix," Dimitri said acknowledging said vampires presence._

"_Why who do we have here?" He said staring at me and Nessie like pieces of meat. I shifted slightly in front of Nessie and growled under my breath._

_They both smirked and decided to stare at me instead. Or rather my chest I should say._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

I shifted uncomfortably where I sat in the living room. I left out the details of Dimitri and Felix staring but I still remembered it clearly and was creeped out.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked noticing my discomfort.

"Um nothing," I said quickly.

"What aren't you telling us?" Taylor said staring at me adding to my discomfort.

"Really it's not that important," I said trying to avoid this.

"Bella," Alice growled.

"Let's just say Mom was umm…appreciated…for her looks," Nessie said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Felix and Dimitri liked staring at my chest ok?" I huffed crossing my arms indignantly.

"They weren't the only ones Mom," Nessie snickered.

"You aren't helping Ness," I said glaring at her.

"Haha Bells has some admirers," Jasper said snickering.

"Edward you're up for a little competition aren't you?" Emmett said laughing with Jasper.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me. It just happened to be the pillows behind me on the chair. I threw them with vampire speed at their heads and they were too busy laughing to doge them.

"Shut up you two! Don't you want to know the rest of the story?" Rosalie said smacking them on the back of the heads when they didn't stop at first.

They quieted down and I began the story where I left off.

*_Flashback*_

"_My dear Isabella how immortality suits you! It seems as if you were made for this life." Aro said walking up to me and kissing my hand._

"_What? Who is this lovely young woman beside you? She looks so much like you, like a twin or a sister." Aro said trailing off._

"_Or a daughter," I added quietly._

"_Interesting, Bella please share." Aro said intrigued._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

"I shared with him everything I knew. I figured it was best to get it out of the way and I told him I was no longer with the Cullens. I told him I was the leader of another coven and that we were all vegetarians. I told them how we did try to blend in with the humans." I said.

"Where did the whole threatening of the Volturi come in?" Taylor asked.

"Well you see everything was okay with Aro and I. Nessie showed him some of her past and they got along great. He was going to let us leave and we were getting ready to leave actually." I said

_*Flashback*_

_ "My Isabella you have such an intriguing family. I do hope you come back and visit over the years. Your daughter Renesmee is most charming and polite." Aro said._

_ "You mean we can leave?" I asked confused._

_ "Why of course! I only sent Dimitri to come find you so I could make sure you were a vampire. That and I was curious to see how you turned out. Like I said earlier immortality suits you well." Aro said._

_ "Master?" Felix and Dimitri asked coming in from a door in the back of the large room we were currently in._

_ "Yes escort the lovely Isabella and her daughter out please, and make sure they have transportation back home." Aro said waving us out._

_ We walked out of the room and down another hallway. Dimitri and Felix walking slowly behind us. _Great now they can stare at my ass instead of my chest, _I thought to myself._

_ We continued down another hallway and out a door. The door led to what seemed like an alley way. I felt his presence behind me before I actually felt him. I just wasn't expecting where I felt him._

_ "What the fuck are you doing!" I growled smacking Felix's hand from my ass, and pinning him to the wall._

_ "I like them feisty." Felix laughed_

_ 'If you want to keep your hands then you will need to shut up and leave me alone," I said growling._

_ "What if I don't?" Felix snickered._

_ "I'm not afraid of you Felix. Just because you're Volturi I am not afraid. You can get off your high horse. I won't treat you any differently than any other guy that thinks he can treat me like that. I will kill you if you try to touch me again." I said seriously._

_ "Did you just threaten me? " Felix growled._

_ "No, I made you a promise that I'll gladly keep!" I hissed._

_ I didn't wait to see what would happen I grabbed Renesmee's arm and continued walking on._

_ "You know Aro won't be happy with this!" Felix yelled after me and Renesmee._

_ "I don't care!" I yelled back._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

"So wait all of this happened because Felix grabbed you and you threatened him?" Emmet growled

"Promised not threatened," I corrected, "But yes basically."

"Wait to go little sis!" He boomed.

"He deserved that," Alice said

"No, he deserved more than that." Edward said grabbing the bridge of his nose in a total Edward move.

"Why did you decide to tell us after all this time?" Taylor asked.

"I'm afraid my decision back then will come back to haunt me," I said.

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned.

"Let's call it intuition. I just really think something will happen whether the Volturi are involved or not but I know that something is going to happen soon." I said.

"Ok so are there any more questions?" I said shifting nervously in my seat.

"How about with why you thought I was mad about Nessie?" Edward whispered to himself. He saw me turn my head away. "Do you still think that?"

"Yes, no, I don't know!" I huffed crossing my arms. "What was I supposed to think when you never showed up during or after the pregnancy? I thought you were mad at me and how I acted, or something. Besides you didn't see your face when it slipped that she was my daughter."

"But-"He started to say

"Not now Edward, New subject please." I growled glaring at him. He shut up immediately and didn't say another word.

"How about with after you had Nessie dear." Esme said tentatively trying to break the tension in the room.

"I woke up after my change in just over 2 days. I woke expecting a new born to be in the house. When I saw her for the first time I was scared and amazed. She was beautiful and perfect and I have never had a problem with her blood appealing to me. I was scared though at the alarming rate she grew. After two days she looked to be a few months. It went on like this for years. "I said squeezing Nessie's hand gently.

"I was terrified at first. I had done the math in my head and I was afraid I would only have her for a short amount of time. After about 7 years she stopped growing completely, looking the way she does today at about 17 or 18. We've passed her of as young as a 15 year old before and as old as 21. Since her 7th birthday neither of us has noticed any detections since then that she will grow anymore." This time Nessie squeezed my hand. I smiled sympathetically at her before looking back at the Cullen's

"Bella I have so many questions I don't know what to ask," Carlisle said earnestly going straight into the curious man, and doctor, that he was.

"Have you thought of more from when I first told you?" I asked laughing.

I heard a few growls from the room. I froze, _shit! _I yelled mentally berating myself.

"Carlisle?" Edward sighed staring at him.

"Listen guys, hey I had to tell him I needed help with Nessie after the dodge ball incident. Normally she heals pretty fast and I needed a doctor to look at her. It slipped when I called him and he showed up." I said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Who else knew?" Emmett asked, voicing the question that I knew the boys were dying to know.

"See… well… you know…" I stuttered searching for the right words.

"Bella," Edward said staring at me.

"Everyone but…" I muttered.

"Speak up Bells no one heard you," Jasper said.

"Everyone but you three," I said looking down at my hands.

"You mean that everyone here knew but Edward, Emmett, and me?" Jasper questioned

"Maybe," I barely whispered. I know that Emmett and Jasper looked to their mates to see if it was true. Edward glanced once at them all and then returned to staring intently at me.

"So, Bella, care to explain the part about lying to us that day when you left to go see the Volturi?" Taylor asked trying very hard not to slap me. I spoke to soon a second later she disappeared from my view. I jumped up and backed to the wall.

"Hey come on Taylor please don't do this," I pleaded.

"Why not?" her voice heard loud and clear, but her body still invisible.

"How about a fair fight just you and me later?" I asked

"Hell, I want to see that!" Emmett snickered earning himself a smack on the head.

"But Bella!" Taylor whined.

"I'll let you drive my car?" I offered.

"Which one? The Ferrari, Porsche, or your new bike that I saw you order last week?"

Edward and Rosalie gawked at me. They were definitely car lovers that's for sure.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, "Bike or Porsche. You pick."

"Porsche, beside I need to go shopping and it has just enough room for me to have some fun and test our new credit cards," Smiling wickedly.

She appeared standing behind Emmett.

"Boo!" She whispered in his ear.

Emmett jumped out of his seat and whirled around to see us all laughing at him.

"That is so cool!" Emmett boomed.

"Of course Emmett finds humor in it," I laughed.

"I think that you and I, Taylor will get along great." Emmett said.

_I can just imagine what kind of pranks are going through his head. At least I told them what they needed to know. I could tell that something soon is going to happen. Past decisions always seem to haunt me in some way. My decision to leave the Cullens did._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: ** Ok I had to end it like this Bella is still fighting with herself internally about everything. Don't worry I expect some Edward and Bella love to come in soon maybe even next chapter it depends on what i hear from you guys.

I hope to update again by next Tuesday or Wednesday so if i don't please PM me or bug me to finish the chapter. Im so happy with all the reviews I read and love everyone of them. Please take the minute to leave one whether it's signed or anonymous. Just let me know someone out there is reading and enjoying this.

Also check out my other story, Children of the Moon. Let me know what you think.

My next goal is to have 130 reviews ill update faster though if I get more than that. So if you want next chappie sooner REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~ MissRisa

* * *

Children of the Moon

Summary:

Ok this is another Edward left Bella story. Its been done before but not by me. This is my second story to fanfic. Bella is sad and wants to move on, she discovers a talent not even she knew she had. singing. bad summary great story read & give it a shot

Chapters:

3

Word Count:

13,127

Reviews:

17

Next Update:

Friday

I would love your input on both stories! Review! Press that button below and leave me one please!


	17. Chapter 17: Regret

**(A/N: I know real life can suck some time. I don't want to waste time by putting my reasons here but know that I am truly sorry for making you guys wait so long. I will try not to let it happen again without at least giving you guys a heads up. Besides I'm so addicted to fan fiction I can't stay away for long periods of time anyways. A big thank you to all my reviewers and special thanks to **the captains wife **THANK YOU for the help I really appreciate it. (3,588 words everyone, enjoy!) ~MissRisa **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own twilight…sigh

I own my three characters,

My laptop,

A 9 month old beagle that likes sitting on my lap when I'm writing and turns off my computer sometimes,

That and she snores…

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Regret

"_If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world."- Mercedes Lackey_

Bella's POV:

*Previously*

_She appeared standing behind Emmett._

_"Boo!" She whispered in his ear._

_Emmett jumped out of his seat and whirled around to see us all laughing at him._

_"That is so cool!" Emmett boomed._

_"Of course Emmett finds humor in it," I laughed._

_"I think that you and I, Taylor will get along great." Emmett said._

_I can just imagine what kind of pranks are going through his head. At least I told them what they needed to know. I could tell that something soon is going to happen. Past decisions always seem to haunt me in some way. My decision to leave the Cullens did_

*The next morning* (Its Sunday now guys)

I have always enjoyed reading and I loved it even more since I have become a vampire. Having more time on my hands now I get more chances to read and escape to a life that isn't mine.

There is something wonderful in escaping your world and entering another. It's relaxing to forget about all your worries and only think about what you're reading. It's an escape…an escape I often use.

A couple years ago I was so bored I read the dictionary. Yes, I ran out of something to read and I was forced to read the only thing I have yet to read- the dictionary. Being a vampire I have perfect memory and can recall reading it perfectly.

I flipped open my mental dictionary and went to the 'R' section.

REGRET:

-To feel sorrow or remorse for an act, fault, disappointment, etc.

-to think of with a sense of loss

I sighed loudly. Yes, I felt regret. Severely I might add. I never will know what it would have been like to not have run away. To have stayed through my pregnancy with the Cullens. How different would it have been? I don't have the answer to these questions. I resumed to my staring out the window.

Last night was interesting to say the least. After Taylor surprised Emmett the rest of the night was spent talking and joking around. It was nice listening to Emmett make jokes, even if they were inappropriate the majority of the time.

They left around sunrise saying they should be getting home. Alice was practically dragged out of living room by Jasper; she was going on and on about some shopping trip she planned on dragging me to. I just smiled and waved at them as they left.

I sat here now staring out of the window. I was curled up in the chair and was glad just being with me and my thoughts. Of course I was brought out of my thoughts by an annoying buzzing sound. I was becoming annoyed…until I figures out it was my phone.

It was a text message from Alice.

**Better go hunting now, not later.**

**You want to beat the rain, don't you?**

**~Alice**

I guess I had unconsciously decided to go hunting. I had been a few days since my last hunt. It would give me some time alone from the others.

Quickly I sent a text back thanking her for telling me. I ran upstairs and changed my clothes into more hunting appropriate attire. Putting on a simple pair of black jeans and a dark blue v neck t-shirt, also putting on a simple pair of black flats. Leaving my hair down like it was I looked in the mirror, sure my outfit wasn't "Alice worthy" but it was definitely more me than most of the outfits she forced me in.

Laughing at my thoughts I ran out of the house and into the woods. Loosing myself and just enjoying the feeling of myself running. The way the wind whistled past me and the feel of it on my face. The way I was able to dodge the trees so easily still surprised me. I smelled a small herd of deer to the north of me. Quickly changing direction I headed towards the smell of my dinner.

Two large bucks later I was full and my thirst satiated. Disposing of the body of my kills, I decided to wander around for awhile. No set destination in mind but just enjoying the rush I felt while running.

Not realizing how far I actually ran I found a waterfall. I was beautiful. That was the only thing I could use to describe it. The waterfall was in the middle of a clearing. At the top of the waterfall i saw a river rush to the rocks at the top before rushing over the 40 foot drop into the lake that the waterfall emptied into.

I stood at the edge of the trees not wanting to disturb the clearing and the perfect vision before me. I heard a twig snap behind me and I whirled around towards the noise, backing up into the clearing.

"Bella," the voice called.

I froze for a moment at the sound of the velvety voice I heard. I shook my head I wasn't ready for this yet, I didn't know what to say what to do. I was still so confused, I couldn't do this.

I was still backing up still staring at the trees where he stood.

"Edward," I whispered.

With me saying his name he stepped into the clearing and walked towards me. My eyes followed every move he made towards me and his eyes watched me just as closely.

"We should talk Bella," Edward whispered staring into my eyes.

"No," I said breaking eye contact and looking away.

"Please," His voice pleading.

"I don't want to hear how you hate me, how you are mad that I ran and took our daughter with me. How I have been hiding and running from this exact moment for years." I said, "I don't think I can listen to you say how much you must hate me for this. I would feel the same way if the situation was reversed. I just can't do it…" I trailed off not able to finish.

"Bella listen-"

"PLEASE!" I cried," Please don't do it…"

He was only a few feet away now. We were at the top of the waterfall, perched on top of the rocks overlooking the drop into the lake below.

"Bella stop," Edward said grabbing my shoulders and turning me to look at him.

"It's okay Edward really I-"

"No it isn't!" Edward growled

I froze and met his eyes. In a way I was shocked that he growled at me.

"Will you listen to what I have to say now?" He asked searching my face and eyes for an answer. He must have found what he was looking for because he continued.

"I was devastated when you left. I had come back from the hunting trip ready to change you though I was still slightly hesitant too. I was going to do it for you though. All because you asked me and I loved you so much I was ready to do whatever you wanted.

"Instead of coming home to you though I came back to an empty house. You were gone and nobody knew where you were. I called all of our friends and asked if they had seen you. I called the wolves and asked if you maybe were with them and just didn't leave a note.

"No one knew where you had gone. Your father had no idea that he was supposed to be worried. He thought you were with us and had no idea. When I returned I went to your house and I asked to see you. Charlie was so scared he had no idea what happened or where you were.

"We searched and searched for you and every day that passed I got more and more scared. I had no idea if you were okay. When Alice finally got the vision of your truck on fire I was devastated. The whole family was. I feel sorry for the trees I destroyed in my despair. I thought I lost you. When I saw you here I was shocked. I had gone so long thinking you were dead I was even alive anymore. I was just going through the motions to please my family. There no longer was a reason for my existence. "He stopped and brought his hand to my face. He gently touched my cheek and smiled slightly.

"Edward –" I started to say before he cut me off.

"No let me finish," He said, "You don't know what was going through my mind when I saw you here of all places. I thought it was my imagination at first. Not only did I find you after so many years, but I find out we have a daughter! I still don't have words to describe it. Bella all I want you to know is that—"

"I know Edward; you don't have to say it. I know you hate me." I said looking at the drop from the waterfall.

"I still am madly in love with you Bella." Edward whispered his face not even an inch from mine.

"No you don't love me Edward. How could you love me after I ran from you?" I said confusion in my voice.

"Bella, how couldn't I love you? You are the most beautiful and caring person I have ever met, and so sweet and kind. You care more about the safety of others than yourself and I don't deserve you. Take love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever... And you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you."

My knees buckled underneath me. I felt so human in this moment I was shocked. Of course Edward caught me, and brought me closer to him. Our faces were centimeters apart. I could taste him he was so close. The electric current that I haven't felt in so long was all around us. Just as strong as it used to be when I was human.

I gasped as I saw the look in his eyes. All I saw was pure love and adoration in his butterscotch eyes.

"Prove it to me," I whispered.

His look was one of confusion, "How can I prove it?" He whispered our faces a little closer than they were before.

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time." I whispered.

Not even a second after I said that his lips crashed down on mine. All the love he felt being poured into me. Our lips moving in a dance that was long ago learned, except when it came to the part where Edward would pull away to let me breathe he didn't, neither of us no longer needing to stop to breathe. Instead he deepened the kiss.

All of my senses were overcome with Edward. All I could smell was Edward, all I could taste was him on my tongue; all I could hear was the sweet nothings he kept whispering against my lips, telling me over and over again that he loved me. All I could feel was his body molding to mine, my hands buried deep in his tousled bronze hair, his hands on my face, and in my hair.

I felt the first drops of the rain as the clouds opened up around us water raining from the clouds in the sky and us standing there completely ignorant of it we were bathed in pure bliss. Nothing could stop this kiss it was perfection. Everything you ever imagined about a kiss was wrong. I felt the sparks of his lips on mine. Increasing exponentially as he deepened the kiss. Our clothes soaked through and neither of us making a move to stop the kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. He was walking us backwards, to a cave not too far from the waterfall, that I hadn't noticed when I first arrived.

It wasn't until we were out of the rain and in the shelter of the cave that we stopped kissing. No making a move to separate our bodies. He smiled at me and stroked my face whispering 'My Bella' over and over again, placing chaste kisses all on my face.

"Bella, my love" Edward whispered.

"Yes Edward?" I said staring up at him smiling?

"I'm never going to leave you, love, please say that you want to be with me too." Edward said adoringly.

"Are you – Are you asking what I think you're asking Edward?" I said shocked.

"Yes Bella I am. I don't have a ring with me but … will you marry me?"

I couldn't help myself but I giggled. Of all the responses I could think of and that's what happened.

"Edward," I giggled again," I actually have the solution to that problem."

"What?" he asked confused.

I pulled the long silver chain that I always wore around my neck, pulling on it gently so it wasn't underneath my shirt. I only had one thing hung from that chain. Edward's mothers ring, the ring he proposed to me with so long ago.

"I couldn't bear not to wear it in some way. I couldn't pose as a high school student though with an engagement ring and no boyfriend to speak of. So I decided long ago that I would wear it always around my neck. As a symbol and a reminder of the life I still longed for so bad. "

I gently took the ring off the chain. Replacing the chain around my neck and the ring on the finger it should have never left.

"Does that mean you will marry me Bella?" He whispered.

"Of course," I said bringing his lips back to mine

"Bella you have made me the happiest vampire in existence," He smiled against our kiss.

"You're biased," I whispered in between kissing every inch of his face.

Edward laughed and smiled his crooked smile that use to send my heart into overdrive.

I never will know what it would have been like to not have run away. To have stayed through my pregnancy with the Cullens. How different would it have been? I don't have the answer to these questions. I do know that I am marrying the man I have loved since I was 18 years old and human. We were all going to be a family. My daughter would get to know her father. I would marry Edward as soon as I could, and that was good enough for me.

Kissing his nose I smiled and disentangled myself from him. Hopping down I went back to the entrance of the cave we used as a shelter from the rain. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to make its way through the clouds.

Grabbing Edwards hand I pulled us both into the sunlight. His skin sparkling just like I remembered. He brought his hand up to my face and he seemed to be as dazzled as I was. Grabbing my hand he started tracing random patterns on my skin. We stood there for a couple minutes in silence comfortably. I pulled my hand gently from his and hurt flashed across his features. I smiled at him to let him know it was okay. My smile turned into one of mischief and he seemed cautious for a second.

"C'mon Mr. Cullen," I said taking a couple of steps backwards, "Race you back to your house." Not a second later I was off and into the forest. I heard Edwards's laughter behind me. He was running at a few yards behind me, not going as fast as I know he could run.

"Enjoying the view?" I laughed, looking over my shoulder at him. I laughed harder when he looked a little sheepish. Slowing down I turned to look at him both of us stopping. "Were you staring at my ass Edward?" , Enjoying teasing him.

Edward shrugged in response before smiling mischievously; before I could react he scooped me up and deposited me on his back, instinctively wrapping my legs around him and my arms going around his neck.

"Just like old times," I said kissing his neck.

"Better," He said smiling up at me.

"I can't believe you were staring at my butt though Edward," I said resting my chin on his shoulder. "It's very un-gentlemanly of you."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" He asked laughing.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "And If I accidentally let it slip in front of your brothers then…" I trailed of shrugging my shoulders.

"You wouldn't," He said looking at me.

"I don't know…" I said trailing off smiling.

"Fine," he huffed. He was quiet for a few minutes. We were getting closer and closer to his house; I could see the house up ahead through the trees, the household most likely noticing our presence. When he suddenly stopped, "You are telling Alice though." He ran until we were at the back of the house and we could see Alice running around inside. She appeared out of nowhere and pulled open the door.

"Tell Alice what?" She asked excitedly, she was practically hopping up and down. Everyone inside chuckled at Alice's impatience.

_Oh shit._

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: SURPRISE! Wow I didn't even see that one coming! I knew I was going to have Eddie and Bells make up but I didn't see that coming at all! I guess Edward just couldn't wait anymore. Well much thanks to ****the captains wife ****for supplying you all with the wonderful quotes I used in this chapter. They were:**

"Take love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever... And you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you."- Meet Joe Black

"Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time."-Casablanca

**I couldn't have done it without you! SO Now I have chapter 18 halfway done and then I will be starting chapter 19. My goal is to get ****145 REVIEWS ****by next update which should be next Monday. So start reviewing my wonderful followers. The faster you review the faster I update. Yes I know it's totally unfair, haha.**

**Yes press that button, the one right there…no there! (: **

**~MissRisa**

**p.s.**** Would you all like to see Edwards POV in the next chapter? I can do a little rearranging in chapter 18 and fit in at least part of what happened here if you guys want. If not I will just go to the part where Bella breaks the news to the Cullens and Alice. How will they react? How will Renesmee respond when she finds out? You will just have to wait and see now wont you? **


	18. Chapter 18: Chocolate Fountain

**(A/N: Please read the authors note on the bottom its important and you guys need to read it please. It is kind of long and I'm sorry about that but here is the story, enjoy! ~MissRisa**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**(Ok I don't know about you guys but that disclaimer was totally boring… I would not be offended if you fell asleep reading that)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Chocolate Fountain

_Previously (Bella's POV)_

_"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "And If I accidentally let it slip in front of your brothers then…" I trailed of shrugging my shoulders._

_"You wouldn't," He said looking at me._

_"I don't know…" I said trailing off smiling._

_"Fine," he huffed. He was quiet for a few minutes. We were getting closer and closer to his house; I could see the house up ahead through the trees, the household most likely noticing our presence. When he suddenly stopped, "You are telling Alice though." He ran until we were at the back of the house and we could see Alice running around inside. She appeared out of nowhere and pulled open the door._

_"Tell Alice what?" She asked excitedly, she was practically hopping up and down. Everyone inside chuckled at Alice's impatience._

_Oh shit._

* * *

ALICE'S POV: (Yay hyper pixie!)

"Tell Alice what?" I asked excitedly, trying to control my excitement. I heard my family behind me chuckling. Turning around I stuck my tongue out at them earning more laughs.

I looked at Bella and I had to control myself from not giggling. She looked…scared. What is there to be scared of, I mean it's just me.

Edward smiled at my thought before whispering, "Exactly,"

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed Bella's arm. Dragging her into the house and practically throwing her into an open chair.

"So," I sighed dramatically, "Tell me what?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Alice." Bella stated.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes," Bella said shifting in her seat.

"Then why are you so nervous?" I asked smugly.

"I thought Jasper was the empath in this family, Alice." She retorted.

"He might be, but he is also my husband and you are my sister I can read you almost as well as Edward can. That and you are shifting in your seat like crazy.

"I have no comment," She said looking away.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I asked staring at her. My family was trying not to laugh at this exchange. Let's just say they were failing miserably.

"I plead the fifth," Bella said looking at Edward for a second before returning to staring out the window.

"So it's going to be the hard way then is it Swan." I said.

She didn't acknowledge me and I took that as a yes.

At this point in my little conversation, or interrogation, my family was in silent hysterics.

"Don't worry Bells! I'll be your lawyer! I will protect you from the evil little pixie." Emmett said sitting in the chair next to Bella.

I glowered at Emmett and his idiocy. He ran upstairs and in a minute was back downstairs and in the chair. He changed his jeans and shirt for a more business look. He was now in a dark suit with a tie and had a leather briefcase in his hands.

"Didn't you fail law school Emmett?" Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Maybe…But Bella doesn't know that." He said back lowering his voice.

"You are aware she can hear you Emmett," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Oops," He said looking at Bella sheepishly. "Don't worry I was there long enough to learn how to keep pesky little pixies away though." He said winking at Bella.

Bella laughed at Emmett. "It's okay Emmett I think I can handle the pixie." She said patting Emmett's shoulder.

"Aww I got all dressed up for nothing," Emmett whined.

"Next time I need help though I will make sure to come to you though," Bella said placating him

"Fine…" He said resigned. He headed back upstairs to go and change into his previous clothes.

"So what are you really hiding from me Bella?" I went back to questioning her while her guard was down and she wasn't paying attention.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She said," Wouldn't you have seen it if I had something to tell you?"

"Well I would've had a vision about it if your shield didn't keep getting in the way of my visions." I said resentfully.

"A little bitter are we Alice?" Bella said teasingly.

"No changing the subject Swan!" I said crossing my arms.

Bella laughed at me. I looked like a little kid pouting about not getting what I wanted. I hated being left out of the loop and not having my visions to just tell me what I wanted to know.

"Didn't you text me saying you had a vision of me?" She said.

"Yes," I said not getting the point.

"Then wouldn't you have seen it in the vision if anything happened?" she said.

"No,"

"Why not?" she asked

"After I had the vision and I texted you, Edward here left and then the vision got all fuzzy and I couldn't see anything. Now you guys come back and your clothes are all wet." I huffed.

"They are just clothes Alice," She sighed.

"Bella you might want to run…" Rosalie said.

"Why?" She asked.

At this point I was seeing red. I was shaking and Jasper was holding tightly onto my hand to keep me in my seat. I felt waves of calm wash over me but they had no effect.

"Just clothes?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. "IM NOT MAD ABOUT THE CLOTHES! WELL…MAYBE A LITTLE BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE THAT YOU ARENT TELLING ME!"

"Alice darlin' maybe if you just calm down then—"Jasper said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! All I want to know is what Bella here is keeping from me," I said.

Jasper's grip loosened on me and I took my chance to pounce on Bella, knocking her out of the chair and onto the floor with me sitting on her.

"Just tell me what I want to know Bella," I said pinning her arms on the floor so she couldn't move.

* * *

Bella's POV:

"Let's just talk about this calmly and rationally Alice," I said trying to reason with her.

The crazy pixie had me pinned to the floor and ii had no way out. The whole family was just looking at us in shock.

"Dude that's totally hot," Emmett whispered to Jasper and Edward.

I growled at him along with Alice. A second later Rosalie had slapped him in the back of the head and pulled him by his ear back to the couch and away from Jasper and Edward.

"It's not like they weren't thinking the same thing Rosie," Emmett mumbled rubbing his head.

"I thought I was your best friend Bella," Alice whined. I turned my attention back to her and she had the saddest face and looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Alice don't be like that," I said.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me then I won't make you," She said looking away and covered her face with her hands. My hands were free and I moved to go and comfort her.

"Alice listen its okay you know I think of you as my sister," I said trying to comfort her; it was kind of awkward since she was still sitting on me.

She grabbed my hand. To be more specific she grabbed my left hand. She froze, didn't move and stared at it. I started to panic for a second and I glanced at Edward. The rest of the family couldn't see what Alice was looking at since she blocked their view.

"Alice?" Esme said.

"Oh-"

"Alice…" I said slowly

"My-"Alice said an octave higher.

Edward was trying not to laugh now, I was glaring at him and he shrugged.

"GOD!" Alice screamed. I pulled my hand away and covered my ears.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked confused by the outburst.

"!" Alice Squealed speaking so fast that no one could understand a thing she said.

"What is going on?" Rosalie said. "Alice slow down and tell us."

I took the time to escape Alice and ran and hid slightly behind Edward.

"Ugh! I said, 'No way Bella you are marrying Edward! How come I didn't see it? When did he ask? Where did he ask and why didn't I see it? Tell me everything I need to know! OH! That means I need to plan a wedding and there's so much to do the least you could've done was give me a little notice so I can get everything arranged. I mean were going to be sisters!'" Alice squealed a little slower but we were able to understand it a little better.

"So you mean Edward proposed to Bella?" Esme asked. Alice nodded excitedly.

"FINALLY!" Emmett boomed.

Everyone turned to stare at me. I felt very self conscious with everyone staring and I turned invisible, well for the most part. They could still see me but only partially.

Edward turned and wrapped his arms around me trying to get me to calm down. Once I was calm I turned visible again. That's when the questions began.

"When did this happen?"-Carlisle

"Was it romantic?"-Esme

"How did he propose?"-Rosalie

"Why are you guys all wet?"-Emmett

"Is that why you ran out of here so fast Edward?"-Jasper

"How do you feel about a chocolate fountain at the wedding?"-Alice

"Whoa guys slow down you guys are going to scare her away," Edward said chuckling

"Just about an hour ago, Yes, Um later Rose, It was raining Emmett, that's a question for Edward, and why would we have a chocolate fountain at the wedding, Alice?" I said answering all of the Cullen's questions.

"The question is why you wouldn't have a chocolate fountain at the wedding, silly Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"Let us see the ring dear!" Esme said excitedly. Grabbing my hand and looking at the ring.

"Oh its Edwards mothers ring! I wondered what happened to it." Esme said.

"Yes, you see…well I knew I should have left it but I didn't know what was going to happen at the time and then I just couldn't take it off. So I kind of kept it. Then I couldn't exactly wear it when I was posing as a high school student and had no boyfriend to show for it. So I wore it on a necklace around my neck. I never took it off. It meant too much and as much as I knew I should've left it I couldn't part with it…" I said sheepishly.

"Its okay love, this ring has always belonged to you. I would want you to wear it no matter what," Edward whispered into my ear.

Smiling I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting married though! I need to start planning right away." Alice said jumping up and down.

No one heard her approach. No one sensed her. No one heard her. No one smelled her. We were all wrapped up in Alice's excitement. We only realized someone was here when the front door hit the wall.

I jumped and looked towards the front door.

"Who's getting married?" she asked.

Looking around her eyes fell on Edward and I. She stared at our joined hands and our smiling faces that were quickly fading away.

I heard her breathing pick up and tears start to fill her eyes. I reached out towards her but she flinched, and took a step away from me. Sobbing she turned and ran out the front door. The Cullens were still and didn't move.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the Cullens. I pulled out of Edwards hands took off after her.

"Renesmee, baby, wait!" I yelled.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Ok here comes the long Authors Note! The chapter came out shorter than I expected but I had to end it here. I have finished an outline of what will basically happen in the rest of the story. I'm happy to say this story will be longer than I expected and were about halfway there. **

**Sorry this chapter was short but I felt like this is all I could put in. that and I wasn't inspired enough. I asked for 145 reviewsi didnt think that was to much since thats only 15 reviews. I didn't get even 10. I am at 138 reviews. This is sad guys. **

**Facing My Fears has had over ****13,000 hits****. ****90 people**** have put it on their ****favorites list****. ****60 ****of you guys have put it on ****story alert****. I have about 3 people I can expect to review and have reviewed for almost every chapter. Not even my best friend has reviewed chapter 17 yet. I was very sad but I still finished this chapter for you guys.**

**Thank you to those of you guys that did review. I wrote this for you guys. you know who you are (:**

**I am thinking about looking for a beta reader. I look back at other chapters and I see mistakes that I should've caught. If any are interested please PM me and let me know. I am also looking to Beta others stories so if you want me to let me know. Hey even if you want me to just read and review your story I will do that too! **

**Ok I'm asking you all to please review this time. I accept anonymous reviews and I reply to all reviews I get, well I try to. I am looking for at least ****10 reviews before I update****. Let me know what you think guys. Press that button below and leave me your thoughts! hopefully i will get those 10 reviews needed to update and i will, plus i updated this 4 days early since ill be busy this weekend and i might forget. **

**Love ya guys!**

**MissRisa,**

**Marisa**


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

**(A/N: ** SORRY! Real life got in the way and I kept writing and re writing this chapter trying to get it perfect but I know you guys must be anxious for an update so I'm posting this now. Forgive me for not updating a couple days ago I have been busy with camp and practice. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you think. ~MissRisa

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer! I do not own it or the characters involved in the books or movie. I only own my three characters, and this story. **

**Chapter 19:** Revelations

_***Previously***_

_"I can't believe you're getting married though! I need to start planning right away." Alice said jumping up and down._

_No one heard her approach. No one sensed her. No one heard her. No one smelled her. We were all wrapped up in Alice's excitement. We only realized someone was here when the front door hit the wall._

_I jumped and looked towards the front door._

_"Who's getting married?" she asked._

_Looking around her eyes fell on Edward and I. She stared at our joined hands and our smiling faces that were quickly fading away._

_I heard her breathing pick up and tears start to fill her eyes. I reached out towards her but she flinched, and took a step away from me. Sobbing she turned and ran out the front door. The Cullens were still and didn't move._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered to the Cullens. I pulled out of Edwards hands took off after her._

_"Renesmee, baby, wait!" I yelled._

BELLA'S POV:

My daughter definitely got her speed from her father. Keeping up with her was easy but she was still fast and I wasn't going to catch her anytime soon.

"Baby, please let's just talk." I pleaded with her. Dodging and weaving through the trees and plants of the forest.

Renesmee slowed for a second before continuing on running through the trees.

I pushed myself harder trying to get closer to her. She started to slow down and in turn I did too. My daughter was upset and I think I was the cause of it.

What do I do?

The trees were getting spaced farther apart now. Nessie looked around quickly before settling on staring at a large tree. She swiftly climbed it and settled herself on a low but thick branch.

I glanced up looking at her swinging her feet absentmindedly back and forth. I flashed back to when she was younger and did the same thing.

Nessie was very similar to me. She kept things to herself sometimes despite her rather outgoing personality. When she was upset she would go out somewhere or just sit outside. While she stared out at the sky or at nothing in particular she would swing her feet, much like I do when I bite my lip.

It was a tell tale sign that something was on her mind.

"Can I come up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," she whispered her legs swinging back and forth.

I climbed up and sat down next to her on the branch. We sat there in silence for awhile. It was peaceful. Not awkward or filled with tension. I heard her sniffle slightly and it brought me back down to earth. I was here for a reason, she was upset and I needed to figure out how I could fix it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

"No," Her tone was curt and response was quick.

A few moments were tense before she sighed.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Tell me what's on your mind sweetie," I said pulling her hand into mine.

"Everything, meeting my other family is exciting and nerve racking all at once." She said, "I don't know what to do sometimes or how to feel about all of this."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You have told me everything about your past. Dad left you once and you were so hurt."

I flinched slightly as the memories of the past filled my mind, long months of nothing. I barely lived back then and when I did I took as big of risks I could to remember him. I pushed the memories to the back of my mind and focused on what my daughter was saying.

"He was your life. You couldn't live without him. Then he came back and you had everything you ever wanted. You were going to get married and be changed and have a whole eternity together.

When you found out you were pregnant you ran. You were worried about their reactions. Now they are back and you seem to be getting everything you wanted." She finished quietly.

"Honey, I'm confused what exactly are you upset about?" I asked looking at her intently.

"I don't know why!" she cried throwing herself into my arms.

We balanced precariously on the branch for a few moments before I steadied us and sat there hugging my daughter to me.

"It's okay…" I said trying to sooth her. I ran my fingers gently through her curls and just held her.

RENESMEE'S POV:

"It's okay…" My mother said trying to sooth my cries. She ran her fingers absentmindedly through my hair making soothing sounds, effectively soothing me and her.

"That," I said quietly.

"What did you say?" My mom asked pulling me my hair back some so she could see my face.

"You have always put my needs and wants before your own," I said, "Never once in my life have you done something purely because you wanted it or wanted to."

She opened her mouth to protest but I put my hand up letting her know I had more to say.

"Listen Mom, you only stayed because I wanted to. I don't want to be the cause of more of your pain."

"I'm a big girl honey I can take care of myself. What else is bothering you?" she said touching my face gently.

"What if he doesn't want me? What if he wants just you? What if- what if you leave me and go live and be a perfect little family?" I said crying again.

"Oh honey," She said wiping my tears. "That would never happen. You can never get rid of me. I will follow you wherever you go. Nothing will take me away from you."

I hugged her tight and just cried. I was so afraid things were going to change. I liked things how they were. I had my mom to myself and she was my best friend. I was afraid things were going to change and things were going to be different.

I was being selfish though. I knew that, I was also mad at myself for feeling this way. I knew my mom loved dad a lot. She belonged with him. She has always done what's right for me. Always put me first and was there for me when I needed her.

She held me when I cried.

I held her when she cried.

She picked me up when I fell down.

I laughed with her when she told me about all the times about when she fell down.

She's always been there for me.

Isn't it only fair that I'm there for her?

I looked up at my mother. I saw so many similarities when I looked at her. I know from what she has told me I have her eyes from when she was human.

"Mom I'm sorry." I said to her.

"What for, you haven't done anything?" she said.

"I don't know what will happen in the future. That's why it's the future. We're not supposed to know everything about it or it will ruin the surprise. I'm afraid of the change." I said quietly watching my legs swing back and forth.

I always found the simple motion comforting and relaxing. It kept my body distracted why I sat and thought about things. Reveling in the 'What ifs' and the happenings of the day.

My legs swung back. Then forward. My mom sitting next to me in the silence, letting me think about whether or not to continue. I repeated this several more times before I continued saying what I thought.

"I do know that you have always been on my side though. Despite if I was wrong. I know that I have your eyes, and I love them because they are a part of you. I know you love Dad. I know you have always been there for me and that you always will be. "I finished saying smiling brightly.

If my mom could cry I think she would. She hugged me tightly to her.

"Do you know what I know baby?" She whispered into my hair. I shook my head. "I know I have the most beautiful daughter. She is stronger than me and is so very kind. I know you are crazy for clothes. You are outgoing, but you like quiet now and then. I know that there must be a god out there for even us because of all the joy and happiness he has given me with you.

I know that your father will love you, and that so will the rest of them. You have our family so tightly wrapped around your finger that it won't be long till you have them like that too. I know that despite all of the mistakes in the past that Edward still loves me and that I love him too. But most of all I know that I love you more than anything; you will always be my baby. "She said pulling back smiling.

"I love you Mom." I said jumping down from our perch in the tree.

"As I love you," She said jumping down landing next to me on the grass.

I grabbed her hand in my own and pulled her along with me. We were running in the woods back to our house. I don't know what the future holds for any of us. That's all part of the surprise though.

EMMETT 'S POV:

I think everyone in the family is in shock. They don't know what to do or how to react. I was still feeling hurt for not being able to use my awesome lawyer skills to help Bells with the pixie.

She did promise I could help next time though, so that made me happy. Well then the whole Edward and Bella getting married thing was discovered. Then Renesmee came in and then left just as quickly. Bella followed instantly leaving an entire vampire family in shock, well as close as we could get.

"Oh I hope Renesmee is okay," Esme worried aloud

Rosalie and Alice were on the couch talking quietly about something while Edward paced and Jasper and I tried not to laugh at him. We missed the old worry-non-stop Edward. It was good to see he came back.

Edward must have heard what I was thinking because he shot me a glare before returning to pacing.

I chuckled slightly and then glanced back at the girls. They were still whispering and were going out of their way to make sure it was quiet enough that even we couldn't hear.

_ Why did they keep such a big secret from us? Didn't we deserve to know that Bella had a daughter? _

Jasper felt my curiosity and nodded in agreement. He must have been thinking along the same lines.

"That is a good question guys," Edward stated temporarily putting a halt to his pacing and worrying.

"What is a good question son?" Carlisle asked.

"Why did you guys keep such a big secret from the rest of us?" Jasper stated

The girls' heads snapped to look at us as Jasper asked the one question that I'm sure was on all of our minds. They looked at each other quickly before putting on a blank face.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Why not tell us Bella had a kid and that Edward is the dad?" I said bluntly getting straight to the point. There was no reason to tip toe around the subject, I just wanted an answer. I mean my wife kept something so big from me and so did my sister and parents. I wanted to know their reasons behind it.

"So, babe why did you keep it from us?" I said turning to my wife. Her eyes averted mine and she looked back to Alice.

No one spoke. No one moved. Hell I'm not even sure if everyone was even breathing!

The first move was made by Jasper, who fidgeted in his chair. He must've been uncomfortable with all the tension in the room.

Edward cleared his throat, it was completely unnecessary but it let everyone know that we were still waiting for someone to answer.

"Well I found out by accident. Bella called me after the whole dodge ball incident at school," Carlisle said, I flinched at the reminder. I didn't mean to throw that hard at her, I am very competitive and it got the best of me. I didn't know it would hurt her, or that she was my niece.

"Renesmee was injured and Bella was slightly worried, she decided to get a second opinion and called me. I came over immediately. Renesmee mustn't have heard me pull up because when she entered the room she referred to Bella as mom. After that the truth came out. Bella told Esme shortly after that." Carlisle finished looking at the girls.

I turned my attention back on Alice and Rose. Alice looked at Rose who went back to inspecting her nails and pretending the current conversation wasn't happening. Alice sighed dramatically before turning her body to face us.

"Bella told us when we went shopping. She didn't plan on telling us. She was dead set on us figuring it out for ourselves. First thing I realized was I was able to see visions of Bella. They were fuzzy, but they were there. I was so excited my sister was starting to trust me again and I pointed this out. Then we got onto the topic of why she was still fuzzy in my visions. She explained that it was because of Nessie that I still couldn't see her clearly. I was confused as to why I wasn't able to see Bella though I understood why I couldn't see Ness but not Bella. She avoided answering and I knew she was keeping something from me. I'm her best friend so of course I noticed this." Alice said recounting what happened the day the girls all went out.

"Alice being Alice pushed Bella to tell. Bella said she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone else. Said she wasn't ready to let us all in. Of course nothing could discourage Alice from getting it out of her. She then explained everything. Renesmee even showed us part of it from her point of view. From all the way back from when Bella found out to the birth. Then she showed us parts of her life and how quickly she grew and some of the experiences they all have had." Rose said.

"So why exactly didn't you tell us?" Edward asked.

"She asked us not too! She wasn't sure how any of you all were going to react or if you were going to accept them." Alice said exasperated.

"We honored what Bella wanted and didn't tell any of you guys anything. We just gained her trust back we weren't about to go and mess everything up!" Rose said.

Eddie boy returned to pacing back and forth in the room.

"Aw Babe! That was really nice of you, but don't you think I should know I was responsible of hurting my niece? I feel horrible about the whole dodge ball incident." I said pouting.

Rose held back her laughter and smiled. I returned her smile with one of my own and just like that the whole thing was forgotten. I was upset they kept it from us but they had good reasons too. I would've done the same if my little sister asked me too.

After such a serious topic the family decided to spend some time together. So within a few minutes the entire family was in the living room. We were all in the various armchairs and couches watching the movie that was decided. The girls argued for a little bit and in the end they won. So here we were watching, for the billionth time, The Notebook. The girls were suckers for these kinds of movies.

About half way through the movie I came to a realization.

"Hey Eddie…." I said slyly. I heard Alice muffle her laughter with her hand. Edward hadn't been paying attention to my thoughts and didn't see it coming.

"Be careful Emmett…" Alice said before laughing again. I ignored her comment and continued with what I was saying.

"How does it feel not to be a virgin anymore?" I said laughing.

**(A/N: **Ok I decided to end it on a slightly humorous note. That and I really am watching The Notebook and I want to finish watching it, haha. Well I am posting this and I have 148 reviews, my goal is to update again next week or next weekend depending on how busy I am with the last of my school work. I will have it up by Sunday at the very latest. I am glad to say that I have the rest of the story planned out for the most part. They might be a 1 or 2 more filler, or fluff, chapters. Then I will begin to set up the next big twist in the story.

I want your opinion though! Would you guys like to have the wolves brought in? I haven't decided for sure if it is a yes, I was leaning towards it but haven't fully decided. If yes, does Jake imprint on Nessie? I want your opinion though.

I'm looking for **10 more reviews! So 158 reviews before next update! **And hey if I get to 160 then I will update sooner! I like even numbers and if I get to 160 I will be super happy.

P.S. Looking for a good story to read, any recommendations? They can be one you have written it doesn't matter to me.

**Ok I'm asking you all to please review this time. I accept anonymous reviews and I reply to all reviews I get, well I try to. I am looking for at least 10 reviews before I update. Let me know what you think guys. Press that button below and leave me your thoughts! Hopefully I will get those 10 reviews needed to update and I will**

Lots of love to my readers,

MissRisa

Or

Marisa

Favorite The Notebook Quote (sorry that's what I get for trying to watch a movie and write) :

"She had come back into his life like a sudden flame, blazing and streaming into his heart. Noah stayed up all night contemplating the certain agony he knew would be his if he were to lose her twice."

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever."


	20. Chapter 20:Little White Flowers

**(A/N: **Hey everyone! Wow cant believe we are already at chapter 20! Here is the update later than promised but updated never the less. I'm so excited that things are happier; too bad they aren't going to be starting in the next chapters. SO enjoy this lovely piece of fluff! Inspired by one of the best songs for daddy's/ and daughters. If you can guess what song there might be a surprise for you *wink* (hint look at title and if you know what song you will find the title of this chapter in the song that and near the end a few more hints) so enjoy the calm before the storm! Lots of loves to the reviewers out there! Oh made a twitter page for my stories check it out! Find me at /xMissRisax

~MissRisa

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

About three things I was absolutely positive.

Reviews are amazing

I'm addicted to twilight and fan fiction

I don't own twilight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20:

Little White Flowers

_*Previously*_

_RENESMEE'S POV:_

_"Do you know what I know baby?" She whispered into my hair. I shook my head. "I know I have the most beautiful daughter. She is stronger than me and is so very kind. I know you are crazy for clothes. You are outgoing, but you like quiet now and then. I know that there must be a god out there for even us because of all the joy and happiness he has given me with you._

_I know that your father will love you, and that so will the rest of them. You have our family so tightly wrapped around your finger that it won't be long till you have them like that too. I know that despite all of the mistakes in the past that Edward still loves me and that I love him too. But most of all I know that I love you more than anything; you will always be my baby. "She said pulling back smiling._

_"I love you Mom." I said jumping down from our perch in the tree._

_"As I love you," She said jumping down landing next to me on the grass._

_I grabbed her hand in my own and pulled her along with me. We were running in the woods back to our house. I don't know what the future holds for any of us. That's all part of the surprise though._

School passed in a blur this week. I don't remember much of it, I don't even know if I went to all of my classes. The rest of us were the same way. It was all a mix of awkward moments, and wedding excitement.

I have to say though that I have never seen my Mom happier than when she is with Edward, I mean Dad. It's nice to see her actually acting like a teenager hopelessly in love.

When mom actually was home instead of at the Cullens' house it was Taylor and I who joked and teased endlessly. I have to say though that mom took it all in stride, not letting us know whether or not the teasing bothered her.

Other nights were spent hanging out with both of the families combined. Whether it was movie nights, with only me eating the popcorn, or fun family games and sports. It was nice seeing everyone so peaceful and happy. Everyone was smiling all the time and it seemed all the sadness and anger was just a distant memory.

I took to my new family quickly. Esme and Carlisle were amazing grandparents, spoiling me endlessly and teaching me new things. Carlisle and I liked just learning more about each other's history. Both of us having an endless thirst for knowledge and always wanting to learn. While Esme and I enjoyed each other's company in the kitchen and she and I taught each other recipes, or tried out new ones.

Rosalie and Alice liked buying me clothes and getting me to wear them. I loved clothes and shopping but I can now see why Mom has been so traumatized by the experience with these two. I mean Mom put her foot down a few times with some of the…um…more provocative outfits. I didn't mind that too much though.

Jasper took to teaching me games that required more logic, like chess. That and he taught me about his past and shared with me his passion for the Confederate army and all things Civil War related.

Emmett. Where do I begin? Everyone in both families wishes I didn't spend so much time with him. Let's just say his humor and practical joking nature is rubbing off on me. Though I think Taylor is part of the blame too. By the end of the week we had just about pulled a prank on everyone, including each other. While some were big and extravagant, others were minor. It depended on who it was.

**(A/N: As much as I want to include the pranks in this story there isn't enough time to add them all. Though if I get enough readers wanting them I will gladly post a mini story with the pranks they pulled when this story is finished. The mini story would be showing everything that happened this week and the pranks that they pulled on everyone and each other.)**

Edward and I were another story though. I had yet to find something that my father and I could do together. Every time I was in the same room I would get all flustered and feel awkward. Up to the point where I had to be rescued from it by other members of the family. As much as I wanted to know my father I was now avoiding being alone with him. I would wait until he made the first move in building a relationship that I desperately wanted.

It happened on Saturday. The Cullens were at our house and were all downstairs goofing around. I was upstairs in my room trying to figure out what outfit to where today. I was in the process of finding a suitable shirt to go with the shorts I had laying on my bed. I had woken up around 20 minutes ago and was still in my pajamas. Which consisted of a pair of cotton shorts and an old t shirt.

I heard a knock on the door, and said they could come in. My back was to the door and I was deep in the depths of my closet.

I heard him gently clear his throat behind me and I turned around.

"Oh," I said slightly surprised at seeing my father standing there in the door way of my closet, "I didn't know it was you."

He stood there shifting nervously. It was funny seeing a vampire nervous for any reason.

"Renesmee, I was wondering if maybe…" Edward trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted gently

"If you know, you wanted to spend some time with me." He said at vampire speed. Lucky for him I was good at figuring out what was being said.

"Well..." I trailed off. Now it was time for me to be the nervous one.

"We could all go swimming out at this lake; it wouldn't just be you and me. I just want to spend some time with you. You know get to know you better and all." Edward said smiling slightly.

"In that case, sure I would love to go." I said giving him a small smile in return. Still smiling he walked out of my room gently closing the door behind him. I wasn't positive but I could've sworn there was bounce in his step that wasn't there before.

xXxX

It didn't take but an hour to have everything ready. Alice had a vision of possibly swimming so everyone already brought their bathing suits. I grabbed my purple bikini and through it on. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a plain white tank top to go over it. Everyone met downstairs, the room buzzing with excitement.

Once everyone was gathered and ready we all set off to the lake. It was in the middle of the forest and had a cool waterfall there too! **(A/N: yes it's the same one as where Bella and Edward were) **

The girls all spread out blankets and sat down flipping through magazines. While the guys ran straight into the water splashing around and having fun. I was on my laying on my stomach in my bathing suit reading a Cosmo magazine when I saw a shadow walk up behind me. I turned around to see a very large and wet Emmett behind me. He was grinning evilly and I glared at him. _He wouldn't dare, _I said to myself.

Quickly Emmett darted down and grabbed me. I was flailing madly, my legs and arms trying to kick or hit him, in attempt to get away. I failed in trying to get away, because moments later Emmett had me thrown over his shoulder and was running to the top of the water fall. He stopped when we reached the top and set me down. I gave him and evil look and tried to step around him. I shouldn't have tried though. The rocks were wet and slippery so when I stepped I started to slip and lose my balance, before my vampire reflexes could kick in though, Emmett tried to "help". Only causing me to fall off the water fall and into the lake where my family was playing below.

Naturally I screamed. The fall wasn't enough to hurt me, I was a good swimmer and positioned myself to enter the water cleanly, but still it startled me at first. I hit the water and quickly swam to the surface. I glared up at my large Uncle at the top of the water fall. I was glaring as hard as I could and giving him the evil eye. He was laughing so hard he didn't hear them come up behind them.

Alice and Rose had left their spot on the towels and snuck up behind Emmett.

"Oh Em,"Rosalie said gaining his attention immediately.

"Hey babe!" He said smiling.

She walked up close to him and whispered something in his ear. During this though Alice snuck up behind him and pushed hard enough that he too plummeted off the edge of the waterfall. Too bad Rosalie was close because before that Emmett wrapped his arms around her and the both got knocked off the edge.

Rosalie chose to turn her fall into a graceful dive, whereas Emmett chose the classic cannon ball. Alice ran and jumped into the water too. Before long everyone was running and jumping in the water. Everyone was having a fun time and letting loose. I swam towards the edge and dried off. I grabbed my extra clothes I brought and slipped on this simple white sundress I had packed. I perched myself carefully on a rock away from everyone but had my legs drifting in the water, enjoying watching the goofy vampires have fun.

I didn't notice Edward wasn't with him until he popped out of the water next to me. Making me jump a little and my already fluttering heartbeat beat faster. I tried to give him a serious look for scaring and splashing me but I failed because I started to laugh at the situation. He sat down next to me kicking his legs gently in the water.

"Would you like to talk?" He asked watching the family have fun.

"About what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything." He said. "I want to get to know you Renesmee. I want to be a good father since I wasn't there for you when you grew up."

"Okay," I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "as long as I get to ask questions too." I said.

"Deal," He said giving me his crooked smile my mom told me would make her heart race and normally blush.

"So what do you want to know?"

EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW:

"So what do you want to know?" she asked looking at me.

"Favorite color?" I said starting off with an easy question.

"Purple," She said glancing down at her bathing suit that peaked out through her white dress, "You?"

"I have always liked the color blue, that and I absolutely loved your mothers brown eyes when she was human. You know you have the same eyes as her." I said smiling.

She nodded her head before getting a look of concentration on her face.

"What is your favorite memory?" She asked looking at me.

"I would have to say it was either when I proposed to Bella the first time, or when I first brought her to the meadow." I said musing.

"She told me about it, it sounds really beautiful." She said quietly.

"Favorite thing to do?" I asked

"Hmmm, it would have to be between shopping, reading, or running." She said smiling big.

"I would say mine is running or playing the piano."

"What is your favorite song?" She asked.

"Clair de Lune, you?"

"Actually I really like that song you wrote mom a long time ago. She would play it every night when I went to bed. Eventually she gave me a copy of the CD with the collection of songs that you played and I still listen to it at night before I go to bed." She said blushing lightly.

"Favorite decade" She asked changing the subject.

"I have to say I liked the 80's and 90's they weren't too bad. My favorite would probably be the 60's though" I said remembering the past. "Favorite movie?"

"Hmmm I have to say I'm a sucker for movies about the supernatural it makes for a great comedy," She said laughing, "My favorite though is Moulin Rouge, or Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo Dicaprio"

I smiled at her answer.

"Favorite book?" She asked.

"Wuthering Heights, what's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Mine would have to be any of the Bronte sisters works or Jane Austen's books. I am like mom; I prefer the more classic books."

She stood up and started walking around the edges of the clearing, where the wild flowers were growing. She had a smile on her face that reminded me so much of Bella. She really was a mixture of the best parts of us. She acted so much like her mother that at times it shocked me. Then she would make me laugh by saying something completely un-Bella- like.

"Do you play any instruments?" I said catching up to her.

"I can play a little guitar, and I can play the piano, though not nearly as good as you. Mom always likes hearing me sing though. She says I have a beautiful voice and loves it when I sing." She said picking a few of the white flowers that were growing in the grass.

"One day do you think you will sing something for me?" I asked nervously.

She stopped and looked at me. She turned handing me a few of the white flowers she found so interesting in the grass.

"Of course," She said smiling.

"What is one thing you wish you could change?" she asked.

"Finding you earlier," I said immediately, "I wish I could have seen you grow up. What would you wish for?"

"I don't know," she said, "Things would have been so different if none of it happened. I probably wouldn't have been born. Who knows?" she said shrugging, "I will say I love my life though, and I don't know if I would want anything to change at all." She skipped ahead humming to herself happily and spinning and twirling in the wild flowers growing here.

She laughed and twirled around happily smiling brightly and in her own little world. While the rest of us gave us as much privacy as possible. Playing games and splashing around in the water.

"What do you think would be different if I was there when you were growing up?"

"I would be a daddy's girl that's for sure. That and you would be very over protective and would have a hard time going to high school with me. You would always carry a bat around with you to fend them off. Think about all the teenage boys, Daddy?" she said rolling her eyes and laughing.

I froze looking at Renesmee, oblivious to me standing there staring at her. She was still twirling and dancing her way through the flowers. _She called me Daddy._ _Wow I'm a father._ I said to myself smiling.

The others heard her and smiled at us. All thoughts were along the same lines as her all enjoying her energy and happiness. She was a carefree heart and was wonderful to be around. She made life fun, and kept us all on our toes. She really had everyone wrapped around her finger. Anyone here would do whatever she asked of them. No questions asked.

"Renesmee," I said laughing, "What are you doing?"

"It's much more fun to dance through life, Daddy, it keeps life interesting. Come on," She said motioning to me. I shook my head no and motioned for her to keep dancing.

She stopped momentarily and picked more of the white flowers that she seemed to love.

I never believed much in god after I became a vampire. I didn't think there was one after we were changed. We were soulless monsters that didn't deserve to exist. But how could that be true?

After all that I have done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve having this little girl before me, not to mention having her call me 'Daddy'. She really was sent here from heaven.

What else could this little girl before me be the one who danced and twirled around? Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair, she truly was an angel sent from heaven.

I really must have done something right, to deserve her love and her mother's heart.

The others missed Renesmee and they called to her waving her over. She smiled to them and told them to hold on. She walked over to me, handing me a single white flower. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away. She was halfway there when I remembered a question I had yet to ask her.

"Wait," I said she turned to look at me, "What's your favorite memory?"

"Oh that's easy," She said laughing. I looked at her.

"It would be today Daddy," She said smiling and turning back towards the rest of our family. She ran and jumped in the water. Splashing around with them. They called me with their thoughts to join them but I motioned to the that I would be there later, there was something I had to do first.

I closed my eyes and looked up at the sky.

For the first time in a long time, I thanked god, I thanked him for all of the joy in my life.

**

* * *

**

(A/N : I absolutely love this chapter so sweet the whole daddy/daughter moment! Hope you all enjoyed it! Pretty much the last fluff for awhile. Well you guys should follow me on twitter so I can let you all know when to expect updates. Hey I might even post tidbits of chapters on there, who knows quotes, or something. Anyways hope you enjoyed it was about 3,500 words.

**And thanks for all the reviews! I replied to all of the ones I could. Now note to my 3 anonymous reviewers. 'Someone' thank you so much for the review, 'Lexeeistheone' thanks for reviewing I enjoyed reading your two cents, and 'Luv is everywhere' thank you. **

**I couldn't reply to your 3 reviews so I figured I would do it here.**

**Ok currently I am at 161 reviews! My goal is to get to 175 but as long as I get at least 10 (so up to 171) I will be happy. More reviews though=faster update.**

**So enjoy loves and click the button below. Things are starting to heat up and this was just the calm before the storm, next chapter will be up soon hopefully by this time next week. I always enjoy hearing from everyone! Will try to update Children of the moon this weekend though, sorry for putting it off I kind of got wrapped up in this story.**

**So once again review! Figure out what song I based this chappie on and I will give you a sneak peek into what will happen in the next chapter, that or I will tell you about one of the pranks they pulled on the others during the week, I will give the winner a choice. Start guessing!**

**~MissRisa**

**p.s. giving some love to my 2 stories I just read on fanfiction! Absolutely amazing! They were Irritable Grizzly Adams by caligula42 and Lessons in family and love by RozannaBelikoVladmire**


	21. Chapter 21: Little Green Monster

(A/N: hey everyone, ready for some drama and trouble? I know I am *smiles evilly* well this chapter is short but it's just setting up for the chapters to come. Want to try and guess what's going to happen? I can't say if you're right or not, but I would love to see what you guys think. Who knows it may give me some more ideas to make it more interesting. Well congrats to those who guess the song correct. It was Butterfly Kisses/ Daddy's Little Girl (by Jeff Carson, with Kippi Brannon) hope you enjoyed the sneak peek into this chapter. Though I bet it drove you crazy since you only got an excerpt of it. Well enjoy this Mystery chapter.~MissRisa

* * *

**~MissRisa~**

**Disclaimer:**

***Jaws theme song***

**Emmett: *Panicking* WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Me: *evil laugh***

**Emmett passes out**

**Me: Vampires can't pass out, Emmett *rolling eyes***

**Emmett: Oh…Yea…Well YOU don't own twilight!**

**Me: Way to rain on my parade there Emmett. *Serious face***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: **Little Green Monster

**Mystery (1) Point of View:**

We had a hard time finding them. For some reason it proved to be more difficult than we had expected. This of course made me crabbier than usual. So after awhile of tracking we had to just search the whole state.

After following a few false leads and crossing a few state lines we found them. SO you can expect that we were surprised when we saw how many there were. See things weren't going as planned.

We were at this clearing that held a lake and the end of a waterfall. We were far enough out that they couldn't hear us in any way, and were down wind so as to not allow them to smell us.

I counted 12 in all. We were only three. There was no way we would survive with these odds. Even with our gifts. Though I admit his gift to cover tracks is impressive and helpful when we want to go UN noticed. I would have to do some more digging to figure out as much as possible about them. I climbed up into a tree as the others spread out and did the same.

They seemed to be just spending time with each other and ….having fun. I sneered at the thought. In all my years as a vampire I would never have been caught doing anything like this. They were all in the water splashing around and joking. All I _really_ saw was weakness. They would've picked up on our presence if they were really trained. Obviously they weren't.

Two of them weren't in the water though. They seemed to be talking and walking by themselves. I recognized one of them. I felt like I should've been able to put a name to the other vampire but for some reason my mind was drawing a blank. I didn't know who it was. We spent hours there in the trees learning as much as we could.

We saw how much like a real family they acted. There were pranks and games and all things that proved just how weak they really were.

Then I saw the vampire whose name I couldn't remember kiss_ her. _How dare he try to kiss her! I was furious. I was ready to murder him! If it wasn't for the large group he was with he would've been torn apart and burning by now. NO ONE can touch her besides me. She was _mine. _

So instead of acting on my murderous thoughts I sat in my perch in the tree and growled. Along with one of my companion's growls and my own, we were silent. I gave my companion a glare. He too thought he could take away my girl. If it wasn't for his strength and experience he wouldn't be here.

I needed his help though. He figured out what I was doing and he offered to help me. I wasn't keen on sharing what I believed was mine. I guess as long as I get her I wouldn't mind sharing….much.

I sat on the branch gripping the bark beneath me as tight as I could without breaking it. All the while I was planning out as many different scenarios with me killing the bronze haired vampire in my head.

xXxXxXxXx

We continued to secretly watch them throughout the week. Gathering information about where they went what they do and what we could use against them. Anything we could basically to learn about the vampires we didn't know, that and I enjoyed following her.

Yes. I stalked the woman I loved. Nothing is to wrong about that is there?

I watched them as they went to school. Came home. Spent time at each other's houses. Everything. They acted very…_human_.

As the other two grew bored I grew more excited. Not one of the 12 vampires had even a hint that they were being watched. With our abilities they never would. We had tracking, hiding **(A/N: scent, quieted thoughts so they went UN noticed unless directly looking for them, basically keeping them hidden),** and strength on our side.

I left the others to keep watch over them while I went to hunt. I had to make sure to go far away from the city. While in the area I had to make sure that I hunted animals. As much as I was disgusted by it, it was for convenience more than anything. I couldn't even let the others have even a hint that other vampires were in the area. I couldn't let the Cullens or the Munas figure it out to early. Yea I learned a lot this week. Like whom everyone was and what they did. I got a lot of background information from other contacts I had. Apparently Bella was the leader of the Munas, and Carlisle of the Cullens. Then one of the Cullen boys, _Edward_ had a "history" with Bella.

Anyways I was hunting a delicious smelling bear when I caught on to another vampires scent. Intriguing me I followed it. I found another pair of vampires. Quickly explanations were given as to their reason here, there's being revenge and I was here to get back what belonged to me. No other details were necessary. I recognized the scent from being around the Cullens, too. I just couldn't identify the scent at the time.

I smiled an evil grin, the other two did also. This might just work out nicely

* * *

.

**Mystery (2) Point of view: (Not the same person as the one above)**

I wasn't going to stand for this. I wanted revenge. So did my sister. We weren't going to let them walk all over us. We had good reasons to be mad.

_No one_ was going to get in our way.

We followed them discreetly for the past few days. Learning hints at their weaknesses, and anything we could use against them. Granted there wasn't much, there was 12 of them and 2 of us. The odds weren't in our favor. As long as I killed the one who deserved it I would be happy. And if I hurt a few others along the way…so be it.

We had been out hunting when we heard another approach. Yet we couldn't smell him… Interesting.

"What are your reasons here?" he demanded with an air of authority. I didn't want to get on his bad side…he seemed powerful, and oddly familiar.

"We are hunting," I said gesturing to the two empty deer carcasses in front of us.

He laughed bitterly. "I mean your _real_ reasons here," He said emphasizing 'real'.

"Revenge," I said simply.

"On one of the nearby covens?" He said curiously.

"Yes," I said eyeing him.

"What are _your _reasons here?" I said

"My two companions and I are here to get back something that belongs to me. If a few get hurt in the process then so be it," He said grinning wickedly.

Hmmm…sounds familiar.

"Maybe we can help each other," I mused aloud.

"My dear, I like the way you think…" He said smiling.

**

* * *

****(A/N: and here ya have it folks, chapter 21! Any ideas about who the mystery people are? I won't confirm nor deny any of your ideas, but I would love to hear them anyways! My goal is to get at last 10 more reviews with this chapter, so that means up to ****grand total of 180 reviews before next update!**

**Well I would love to hear what you think is happening and what will happen next. Don't worry nothing BIG will happen yet. I mean the Cullens and everyone don't even know that something is wrong…or do they?**

**Hahaha I love this…well next chapter will be of the week in one of the Cullens or Munas point of views. Any requests as to who it is? I probably will do a couple of different ones. So give me 2 you guys want to hear from. Can be someone I have already done or not.**

**Oh and in response to my anonymous reviewer Lexee I get inspiration from songs and people and everything. Though a lot I just randomly daydream about then I just kind of add the characters in. Thanks I'm glad you think they flow so well together, sometimes I'm not so sure since I write a chapter then literally after I finish I spell check and quickly review then post, so sometimes I worry as to how well it really flows.**

**Last chapter was one of my favorites to write fluff is so much fun (: **

**Let me know what you guys think! So press that button below. I won't update till I get to 180 reviews so help get me there so you guys get the next chapter.**

**~MissRisa**


	22. Chapter 22: Winds of Change

**(A/N: I'm back. I sincerely apologize for leaving you all hanging but real life sadly comes first and that means that my stories were pushed aside for awhile. It's been awhile and I understand if you guys are upset but I am updating now so… life is a little less hectic now so I should get a few moments to write every week meaning updates for you. Well on to the story that I know you all have been patiently waiting for. Enjoy chapter 22 ~MissRisa**

**Disclaimer****:**

Me: Knock knock.

Edward: Who's there?

Me: Stephenie Meyer.

Edward: Stephenie Meyer who?

Me: You know… the lady who is giving me twilight for Christmas *smile*

Edward: *shakes head and walks away*

Me: Darn, I thought that was going to work…

* * *

**Chapter 22: **Winds of Change

_*Previously*_

_I never believed much in god after I became a vampire. I didn't think there was one after we were changed. We were soulless monsters that didn't deserve to exist. But how could that be true?_

_After all that I have done wrong, I must have done something right. To deserve having this little girl before me, not to mention having her call me 'Daddy'. She really was sent here from heaven._

_What else could this little girl before me be the one who danced and twirled around? Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair, she truly was an angel sent from heaven._

_I really must have done something right, to deserve her love and her mother's heart._

_The others missed Renesmee and they called to her waving her over. She smiled to them and told them to hold on. She walked over to me, handing me a single white flower. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away. She was halfway there when I remembered a question I had yet to ask her._

_"Wait," I said she turned to look at me, "What's your favorite memory?"_

_"Oh that's easy," She said laughing. I looked at her._

_"It would be today Daddy," She said smiling and turning back towards the rest of our family. She ran and jumped in the water. Splashing around with them. They called me with their thoughts to join them but I motioned to the that I would be there later, there was something I had to do first._

_I closed my eyes and looked up at the sky._

_For the first time in a long time, I thanked god, I thanked him for all of the joy in my life._

**(A/N: note that we are going back to the same week that the mystery characters were spying on them so you will be seeing what happened in the Cullens/Munas point of views)**

**(As requested by Someone) Jaspers Point of View:**

The day was spent joking around with the family and just having fun. Everyone filled with feelings of joy and contentment. It's like we were in our own little world completely untouched by the outside world. It was peaceful here. The family was playing in the water, splashing around and enjoying the sun.

Emmett was still trying to get Rose to forgive him for the cliff incident from earlier by the time we were all getting ready to leave. She was dutifully ignoring him and his pleas of forgiveness.

"But Rosie baby, it was an accident I didn't mean to pull you in. Alice pushed me and I lost my balance and…and…" Emmett stammered searching for an excuse.

I felt a flicker of amusement from Rosalie she was enjoying Emmett begging for forgiveness on his knees and quickly tried to cover my snicker.

"Forget it Emmett, she's not going to forgive you that easily" Alice laughed

"Yea Uncle Em you pulled her off a cliff and got her all wet" Renesmee stated

"Face it man, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," I said laughing.

Emmett pouted the entire run home, even after all of our teasing and joking that even though aimed at him should have made him smile.

The family was now spread throughout the house doing various activities. The girls were in Rosalie's room and we could hear the giggling from downstairs so we knew to stay away. Esme was in the kitchen. Carlisle in his office working on some of his patients files. That just left Edward and Emmett and I in the living room.

Emmett was still pouting so I decided to challenge him to a game of Xbox. So now we were in a heated race Edward was watching us. I kept amplifying Emmett's emotions so he was a lot more competitive then he normally is, and trust me Emmett is _very_ competitive.

After destroying Emmett in the game and him getting frustrated and throwing the remote, Esme came in and scolded us, and then Emmett accused me of cheating. Which of course I denied, I mean I guess I played a little unfair but...I wouldn't go as far as calling it cheating.

Edward was laughing at us, whether it was at my logic, or Emmett's tantrum I don't know.

Then Edward froze. His head whipped around to the window and I felt confusion and worry come off of him in waves.

"What is it?" I asked mentally

"I thought I heard something…but it was so faint like it was muffled almost." Edward said seriously.

"Did you recognize who it might have been?" I asked aloud for Emmett's benefit since he picked up that something was off too.

"No, well I don't think so I mean it was hard to tell I could barely get their thought anyways it was like I had bad reception almost. I thought I heard their thoughts but they vanished just as soon as they appeared. Maybe it was nothing…"Edward trailed off.

The girls had migrated from upstairs to the living room when they heard our conversation. Bella had her phone out and was texting her family to see if they had any hint of others in the area.

"Maybe it was just someone that was at the edge of your hearing range," Esme mused.

"I don't know I mean our house is pretty isolated why would someone be all the way out her in the woods?" Rosalie said.

"The others are ok and haven't caught any scents or trails of others in the area. They are on alert though and are coming back now," Bella said reading the text message from her family. Renesmee visibly relaxed at the news and I sent out a few calming waves to release some of the tension in the room.

_How did such a perfect day go wrong?_

XxXxX

Carlisle advised us that we all act completely normal. So we did. We went to school we went home and we acted as if nothing was wrong. If I didn't know better I would've believed that everything was fine and that we were just overreacting.

Edward was nervous all week, he was tense and anxious. Bella of course was because Edward was. She didn't like seeing him worried.

Emmett in true Emmett form was the comical relief of the week. He was making jokes left and right. Teasing and trying to lighten the mood. Which I was thankful for, everyone's emotions were really starting to get to me.

Alice couldn't get any visions of anything happening though. She was constantly keeping her mind open so she could be ready for visions but none came. Whether it was this unknown threat or Renesmee's presence that was possibly affecting her visions, I don't know.

Esme and Carlisle were the best at acting as if nothing happened. Both just went on as they normally would and were the parental figures they normally were. Esme cleaning and cooking and Carlisle going to work at the hospital.

By the middle of the week Bella was able to see how Renesmee's presence at the house was affecting Alice's visions. She suggested that her and Nessie go home for a little bit and see their family. We had seen Taylor at school of course, but they had yet to see Alexis and Conner.

"Bella, you don't need to leave." Edward said.

"Yea Bella stay," Alice said sad to see her best friend/ sister leave.

"Guys you act as if you will never see me and Nessie again." Bella Laughed, "I need to go home and see my family I haven't seen them since they got back from hunting. Besides we need to make things look normal as possible and I think me being here away from my coven is a little unusual."

Edward opened his mouth to protest.

"Listen my family might be at risk with just three of them. With me there they have a much better chance. I need to go home." Bella said silencing him.

_Well look who took charge,_ I thought.

Edward shot a death glare at me for a second before looking at Bella and his daughter. He was clearly worried for their safety. I didn't need to feel his emotions to know that. Still I knew there was no way he was going to sway Bella on this.

**Bella's Point of View:**

I wasn't going to take any chances. There was possibly a threat to both of my families and one of them was being left vulnerable and unprotected. I knew the Cullens could hold their own in a fight. Of course my coven could to but the Cullens also had numbers. Where as right now my coven only had three since Renesmee and I had been staying with the Cullens.

Edward was being Edward and no matter the fact that I was a vampire and could easily take care of myself he was worried. It was cute…in a total over protective and over bearing way.

"I will be fine I can take care of myself Edward," I said

"I know that I just don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I won't," I said exasperated.

"BELLLLLAAAAA! You can't go we didn't go shopping like you promised me." Alice whined.

"Guys, I'm not leaving forever," I laughed," relax I don't live that far and you can come there. Besides we see each other at school we have classes together." I said placating Edward.

"Alice…I never promised to go shopping I am still recovering from our last shopping trip…" I shuddered just remembering all of the stores.

Renesmee during this whole ordeal was quiet. She was enjoying the playful banter of Alice and I. that and I knew she was just as concerned for my families safety as I was. She and I were alike in so many ways.

"Listen you guys can come over when you want we need to keep up appearances and not let anyone know that we are on to them. We don't live far you can be there in a few minutes if needed. Besides like mom said we see each other at school and we need to make sure that no one gets suspicious." Renesmee said calmly.

"I agree with Renesmee on this if Bella or her family needs us we can easily be there in a few minutes if we run. You children see each other at school. Besides I'm sure Bella would like having some of her own clothes back instead of you dressing her everyday Alice." Esme said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me when I smiled at that last part.

"Ok so its decided Bella is going home and we are going to continue acting as if nothing is happening." Carlisle said.

XxXxX

It was nice being home in my own house again. I missed my family even thought we were only separated a few days. When you get used to seeing someone everyday for the past 74 years a few days seems a lot longer than you would normally think.

Taylor of course was glad to see us, even though we had seen her not only 4 hours earlier at school she acted as if it had been decades since we had last seen each other. Squealing happily when we walked through the door and practically pouncing on Renesmee and me.

Alexis and Conner were just as happy to see us but they at least patiently waited to give us hugs once Taylor got off of us.

Renesmee took the liberty of catching everyone up to speed with what was happening. I needed to go online. I figured it was a good idea to see if there were any report of disappearances or any tell tale signs that a vampire might be in the area.

When my search proved fruitless I decided to head back downstairs and join the family. Maybe I was just being a little paranoid. I had good reason to be though, I was a danger magnet…and I am long overdue for some trouble.

* * *

**A/N: as said earlier I apologize for the long delay in updates. I am going to have more time available now and should get back to writing more frequently. My goal for this chapter is to get up to ****191 reviews before next update**** if I can get that then I will update the next chapter which is where things start to get interesting. **

**I already have part of next chapter written and I only have school 3 days this week so I have plenty of time plus winter break to write so if I can get those 10 reviews I will update. I love reading reviews and am pretty good about responding to every one of them and if they're anonymous then I respond to them here. So REVIEW please.**

**In response to anonymous reviews:**

Someone- I loved hearing your guesses and of course I can't tell anyone if they are right or wrong. But I wrote in Jaspers point of view for you.

Lexee- thank you I love hearing your feedback and it really helps me. Yes it's a mystery it's supposed to be challenging. It makes you wonder. What's worse is I don't know when everyone will find out who it is yet.

Maestro4EvarMore- thank you and keep reading and reviewing (:

Alleymaz- thanks.

**Now please hit that button below and let me know what you think of my story. Suggestions/requests for POV's for next chapter are taken too. And to all my faithful readers I'm sorry once again. **


End file.
